Everything's Fucked Up EN PAUSE POUR UNE DURÉE INDÉTERMINÉE
by AsylumGrey
Summary: A 24 ans, elle a vu chaque personne qu'elle connaissait mourir. Elle pensait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, mais lorsqu'elle rencontre Rick et son groupe, elle retrouve la joie de vivre, jusqu'à ce qu'un dénommé Negan décide d'en faire sa propriété privée ... [EN PAUSE POUR UNE DURÉE INDÉTERMINÉE. I'LL BE BACK.]
1. Présentation

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !**

Ceux qui me suivent doivent savoir que j'ai déjà une FF en cours. Je pense donc faire une petite annonce pas très joyeuse parce-que ... _Beh, j'y arrive plus vraiment en fait._ L'inspiration n'est vraiment pas là du tout, elle est parti trèèès trèèès loin, et pas sûre qu'elle reviendra un jour, donc ...  
Et pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas encore : enchanté, moi c'est Jenny ! :D

Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je regarde la série depuis le début ( _mais vraiment, vraiment le début_ ), et elle fait partie de mes 5 séries préférées. J'aime tout (sauf peut-être un ou deux trucs, comme les morts ... RIP Glenn 3) Ah oui, énorme zone de spoilers ici. Je regarde chaque épisode dès qu'il sorte, et je vais donc essayer de coller le plus possible à la série, même si certains trucs m'arrangent pas des masses en fait ... Et je parle, je parle, mais on s'en fout de ma vie, non ? (même pas un p'tit peu ?)

Enfin, bref, j'ai cette idée de FF qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. J'a-dore Negan, et j'a-dore Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Je l'avoue, je crush un peu beaucoup sur lui (eh oh, ça va, j'ai le droit j'suis une grande fille maintenant !). Donc cette FF sera centré sur le personnage de Negan !

Il faut ABSOLUMENT suivre la série parce-que comme je l'ai dis précédemment, ça va spoil méchant dans les prochains chapitres et j'ai pas envie de recevoir des menaces de morts parce-que je vous aurait spoilé un épisode ...

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira, je prend énormément de plaisir à écrire cette FF et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture !**


	2. 1 Marche, marche, ne t'arrête pas

**« Marche, marche, ne t'arrête pas, marche, et si tu en voies un, cours. »**

Mes yeux mirent un certain temps avant de s'adapter à la lumière du jour. Je n'avais pas bien dormi, encore une fois. Le passé avait hanté ma nuit, comme toujours. C'était comme ça, désormais. C'était le 124ème jour que je passais seule.

Je tendis l'oreille pour vérifier qu'aucun rôdeur n'était rentré dans la maison durant la nuit avant de faire le moindre geste. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire avoir aussi facilement après autant de temps sur la route. J'avais fouillé le soir précédent les placards, les pièces, à la recherches de nourriture, de médicaments, d'armes, et n'avait trouvé que quelques boîtes de légumes et un rouleau de bandages encore sous son emballage. Assise en tailleur sur le lit, je mangeais tout en pensant à ma journée. Il faisait très chaud, je n'avais plus beaucoup d'eau, je devais me réapprovisionner rapidement. Je n'avais pas vraiment de but, si ce n'était celui de survivre. Les morts ne m'effrayaient pas tant qu'ils n'étaient pas plus de 4. Au-delà, je courais, et je courais vite. Je n'avais pas le choix. Personne n'allait me sauver la peau, j'étais seule. Si seule.

Les jours se suivaient, et étaient identiques. Marcher, piller, survivre, courir, avec l'espoir de trouver des gens. La solitude grandissait toujours plus. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'avais pas parlé, même seule. Je n'avais pas envie qu'un mort m'entende. Moins j'en tuais, mieux j'allais. **« Marche, marche, ne t'arrête pas, marche, et si tu en voie un, cours. »**

La maison était silencieuse. L'air frais du matin m'arracha un léger sourire. Tout était si calme. J'avais toujours hais le bruit des voitures, l'apocalypse avait au moins un bon côté. Seul le bruit du vent était audible. J'enfilai une veste trouvée dans une des chambres, pris mon sac, et me mis à marcher. J'allais surement devoir passer par la forêt pour trouver un point d'eau, ce qui ne m'enchantait pas, car la forêt était peuplée de morts.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Mes chaussures usées battaient le ciment avec lassitude, le paysage n'offrait rien de transcendant. Aucun mort en vue. Et au loin, un point noir qui brillait, surement une voiture abandonnée. Je sortis ma bouteille d'eau de mon sac, bus une gorgée, et la rangeai. En relevant les yeux, le point noir avait bougé. Un sentiment de crainte s'empara de moi. Ami ou ennemi ? Le bruit de la voiture se rapprochait de plus en plus, et je m'étais stoppée, tétanisée à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un. Instinctivement, je posai ma main sur mon couteau, tout en attendant que la voiture se rapproche. Allaient-ils s'arrêter ? Me parler ou juste me voler mes maigres biens ?

La voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi. Ma main n'avait pas quitté la poignée de mon couteau. La portière conducteur s'ouvrit, et un homme en sorti. Grand, roux, arborant un uniforme militaire, et le fusil à la main. Je reculai d'un pas en voyant ce dernier, mais un autre homme sortit de la voiture en levant une de ses mains.

-« _Hé ! Hé, on te veut pas de mal_ » dit le deuxième homme, qui était asiatique. « _Tiens, regardes_ » il jeta son fusil à terre. « _T'as pas à nous craindre._ »

Je reculai d'un deuxième pas, le regard vrillé vers le premier homme qui avait toujours son fusil entre les mains. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, et me toisait d'un air indifférent. L'asiatique se rapprocha très lentement, et baissa sa main.

-« _Je m'appelle Glenn, et lui c'est Abraham_ » dit-il. « _Comment tu t'appelles ?_ »

Ma langue mit un certain temps avant de réussir à bouger, et, difficilement, je prononçai mon premier mot depuis des mois.

-« _Cyrielle._ »

L'homme dénommé Abraham sourit légèrement.

-« _Tu es seule depuis longtemps ? Ta voix a l'air rouillée._ »

-« _124 jours aujourd'hui_ » marmonnai-je.

Il posa son fusil sur le capot de la voiture, et se rapprocha de moi. Je resserrai ma poigne autour de mon couteau, prête à m'en servir s'il essayait de me frapper, mais il s'arrêta en voyant que j'étais sur la défensive.

-« _Comme Glenn t'a dit, on te veut aucun mal, et …_ »

-« _Je n'ai presque rien_ » le coupai-je. « _Je n'ai que quelques boîtes de nourriture, pas d'armes, pas de médicaments … Ne me volez pas, s'il vous plait._ »

-« _On ne te volera rien. Mais, j'ai 3 questions à te poser, et après, tu pourras nous suivre si tu le désires._ »

Glenn s'était encore rapproché, mais les deux hommes restaient à une distance raisonnable. **« Marche, marche, ne t'arrête pas, marche, et si tu en voies un, cours. »** J'hochai la tête en faisant taire la petite voix dans ma tête.

-« _D'accord, oui._ »

-« _Combien de rôdeur as-tu tué ?_ »

-« _J'ai arrêté de compter au bout d'un moment_ » répondis-je. « _300, 400, je ne sais pas._ »

-« _Combien de vivants as-tu tué ?_ »

La voix dans ma tête s'intensifia.

-« _Un, un seul, juste un._ »

-« _Pourquoi ?_ »

-« _Il était déjà mort à l'intérieur._ »

Glenn me tendit la main.

-« _Suis-nous. On a un endroit sûr. Tu n'es plus seule maintenant._ »

J'avais dû m'endormir dans la voiture, car quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée dans un canapé. La pièce était propre, et sentait bon. Les oreillers étaient doux. Mon sac était à mes pieds, et seul mon couteau manquait à ma hanche. En ne le sentant plus, je paniquai quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Glenn, Abraham, où pouvais-je bien être, et pourquoi ils avaient pris mon couteau ? Je me levai et trouvai la sortie de la maison, mais je n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte car un bruit d'escalier résonna derrière moi. Instinctivement, je me cachai derrière un des meubles qui étaient dans l'entrée, et tendis l'oreille.

-« _Je t'ai vu. Tu n'as pas à te cacher._ »

Aucun son ne voulu sortir de ma gorge. Je me résignai à me lever, et fis face à un jeune adolescent d'à peine 16 ans, qui arborait un chapeau de sheriff et qui avait …

-« _Mon couteau_ » râlai-je. « _Rends-moi mon couteau._ »

-« _Non_. »

-« _J'en ai besoin._ »

-« _Non, tu te trompes. Il n'y a aucun danger à l'extérieur_ » répondit-il. « _Ton couteau va aller dans la réserve d'armes, et tu le récupéreras quand tu seras installée. Pas avant._ »

Je grognai légèrement, avant de secouer la tête. Il semblait sûr de lui, à l'aise et surtout propre. Il se rapprocha de moi, en tendant sa main, mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du couteau qu'il arborait à sa hanche.

-« _Je suis Carl Grimes_ » dit-il.

-« _Ce couteau m'est vraiment très précieux Carl, rends-le moi s'il te plaît._ »

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, la main toujours tendue. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre gargouille. Je sentis mes jours rosir, gênée d'avoir faim, mais Carl n'y fit pas attention. Il baissa sa main en me faisant signe de le suivre, ce que je fis sans émettre d'objection. En entrant dans une nouvelle pièce, une odeur sucrée parvint jusque mes narines et je soupirai de plaisir.

-« _Alors c'est elle la nouvelle ?_ »

Je sursautai en entendant une voix d'homme avant de poser mon regard sur lui. Adulte, barbe taillé, cheveux mi-longs, et impressionnant. Je passai mes mains derrière mon dos, n'osant plus bouger. Nous étions dans la cuisine, et l'homme était avec Carl et Glenn, un des deux hommes que j'avais rencontré précédemment. Ce dernier me fit un petit signe de la main.

-« _Tu t'es endormie si rapidement dans la voiture, on a pas osé te réveiller. Je me suis dis que ce serait mieux que tu te reposes chez Rick._ »

Rick, l'homme impressionnant qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Il s'était levé, et avait une tasse fumante entre les mains. J'étais presque sûre qu'il s'agissait de café.

-« _Je dors depuis longtemps ?_ »

-« _Presque 24h_ » répondit Carl.

-« _Je peux en avoir aussi ?_ » demandai-je en indiquant la tasse entre les mains de Rick.

Il sourit très légèrement, avant de me tendre sa tasse et de m'indiquer la chaise à côté de lui. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête en m'asseyant et croisai le regard de Glenn qui mangeait un cookie. Je n'osai pas parler, tête baissée, mes mains crispées autour de la tasse chaude, et je sentais leurs regards sur moi. Un d'entre eux se racla la gorge.

-« _Tu t'appelles Cyrielle, c'est ça ?_ » j'hochai la tête encore une fois. « _Tu es seule depuis longtemps ?_ » nouveau hochement de tête. « _Pourquoi ?_ »

Une voix dans ma tête s'éleva. Je me mordis la lèvre.

-« _J'avais un groupe, on a été attaqué, je me suis cachée, ils sont tous morts_ » murmurai-je. « _Cet homme, il les a tué, tous, sauf moi, il ne m'a pas vu, je me suis enfuie_ » je relevai la tête. « _Marche, marche, ne t'arrête pas, marche, et si tu en voies un, cours._ »

J'avalai une gorgé, et la sensation d'avaler quelque chose de chaud m'arrachai un léger grommellement de plaisir.

-« _Quand ils sont arrivés, mon père m'a donné un couteau, et m'a dit de me cacher. Il les a tué parce qu'on a refusé de leur donner nos biens. Ils ont fouillés les maisons mais j'étais cachée_ » je levai la tête et croisai le regard de Rick. « _S'ils m'avaient attrapés, je serais morte moi aussi._ »

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de moi. Ils ne pouvaient pas me détester autant que je me détestais. J'avais abandonné mes proches, ma famille. J'étais une lâche. Mais j'étais en vie.

-« _Tu as quel âge ?_ » me demanda Carl.

-« _24 ans, dans quelques semaines_ » répondis-je.

-« _Quand tu auras fini de déjeuner, vas prendre une douche_ » m'ordonna Rick. « _Je t'attendrai dans le salon. J'aimerais te présenter le reste de la communauté, mais …_ »

-« _Pas dans cet état_ » le coupai-je en hochant la tête.

-« _Carl te prêtera des vêtements à lui. Bois et mange à ta faim. Tu es chez toi ici._ »

Ils se levèrent presque en même temps. Glenn poussa le plat où reposaient des gâteaux, et Carl m'indiqua le chemin de la salle de bain, puis les deux hommes sortirent de la maison, me laissant seule dans la cuisine. J'étais chez moi. Un vrai chez moi. J'avais de la nourriture à portée de main, et une boisson chaude devant moi. Je pouvais sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux, et laissai un petit rire s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres tout en attrapant un des gâteaux. La première nourriture sucrée depuis des mois. Chez moi.

Après avoir mangé l'intégralité du plat, je montai l'escalier pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je ne m'étais pas réellement lavé depuis des semaines, et je ne connaissais même plus la sensation de l'eau chaude. J'avais l'impression de revivre, après des mois entiers à errer sans but. Je m'abandonnai sous l'eau qui me revigorait en perdant toute notion du temps. Après m'être frottée, rincée, débarrassée de la crasse, je m'étais séchée, et habillée avec les vêtements que Carl avait laissés pour moi. En relevant la tête, je croisai mon reflet pour la première fois depuis des mois. Mes joues étaient creusées, des cernes pochaient mes yeux, et j'avais l'air épuisée. Mais j'étais vivante.

Je rejoignis Rick qui m'attendait dans le salon, et il hocha la tête en me voyant.

-« _Tu as l'air moins agressive une fois débarrassée du sang et de la boue._ »

Je baissai la tête, un peu gênée.

-« _Disons que ma propreté et mon image était bien la dernière chose qui m'importait, ces derniers temps_ » répondis-je.

Il haussa les épaules en acquiesçant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et m'indiqua la porte s'entrée de la maison. Je sortis la première, et respirai un grand coup. Devant moi, des maisons propres et des jardins bien entretenus, des gens circulaient en se saluant, le vent soufflait légèrement, les gens riaient et discutaient. Les gens vivaient, et étaient normaux.

Je tournai la tête et croisai le regard d'Abraham, qui me fit un signe de la main. Glenn n'était pas très loin. Rick posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-« _Bienvenue à Alexandria Cyrielle. Bienvenue chez toi._ »

* * *

Je suis assez contente de ce premier chapitre qui est calme. J'avais vraiment envie qu'il le soit de toute manière. Alors, vous pensez quoi de Cyrielle ? Et de sa petite voix intérieure ?  
Au passage : cette FF est vraiment facile à écrire pour moi, alors je pense publier assez régulièrement (et pas comme la fiction juste avant, oui oui oui, pardonnez-moi ...). Des bisous ! :D


	3. 2 Le calme avant la tempête

**Hey tous le monde !**

Je suis contente de voir que ma Fanfiction a fait un très bon démarrage : près de _70vues en moins de 24h_ , c'est une première pour moi, je suis vraiment très contente ! Merci !  
Comme je vous le disais, les chapitres risquent d'arriver assez rapidement, maximum 2/3 jours entre chaque. J'ai pas mal de temps libre ces derniers temps alors, j'en profite ! _(le chômage, le chômage le chômage c'est génial ! **((non.))** )  
_ L'attaque des Wolves et l'invasion de rôdeurs dans Alexandria est bien arrivée, Carl a bien perdu son oeil, et toute la gentille petite famille (... Bon, ok, je supportais vraiment pas les deux gamins, et la mère c'était vraiment limite.) est décédée, mais je passe au dessus pour me focaliser sur la relation Rick/Carl/Cyrielle qui est très importante pour la suite de l'histoire.  
Donc voilà, pour vous le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture !

* * *

-« _Cyrielle, le déjeuner est servi en bas si tu veux._ »

Je grommelai en entendant la voix de Carl qui venait de rentrer dans ma chambre. En relevant la tête, je vis qu'il souriait.

-« _J'espère qu'il y a des cookies_ » marmonnai-je.

-« _Oui, mais dépêches-toi avant que je les mange._ »

-« _N'y penses même pas, sale gosse !_ »

Je me redressai si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Je fonçai sur lui, en le bousculant gentiment avant de dévaler les escaliers, manquant de peu de me prendre Rick qui sortait de la cuisine.

-« _Eh, doucement …_ »

-« _Désolée !_ » ricanai-je avant de m'assoir à table.

Je me dépêchai de prendre un des cookies avant que Carl ne débarque aussi dans la cuisine, essoufflé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit à côté de moi en soupirant.

-« _Tu cours bien trop vite pour moi._ »

-« _Ca gamin, c'est le résultat de mois entiers à marcher seule, tu apprends à courir vite_ » rétorquai-je en avalant mon cookie. « _Prem's aux cookies, et prem's à la douche aussi !_ »

-« _Non, pas la douche !_ » râla-t-il.

-« _Si, ça t'apprendra à essayer de me doubler le matin._ »

J'entendis Rick s'esclaffer dans le salon tout en se moquant de son fils, alors que ce dernier bougonnait encore. Cela faisait deux mois que j'étais arrivée à Alexandria, et que je m'étais installée chez Rick. J'avais réappris à vivre en communauté, chaque personne ayant sa place et son travail. Les premiers jours, je m'étais efforcée d'aller vers les gens pour me présenter, et j'avais liée des liens d'amitiés avec presque tous. Je m'entendais extrêmement bien avec tous, même si je sentais que certains avaient quelques réticences face à moi.

Rick et Carl m'avaient adopté, et je faisais presque partie de leur famille. Rick se comportait presque comme un père avec moi. Je m'occupais de Judith, et Carl était comme un petit frère. Glenn était devenu un de mes plus proches amis, et il m'arrivait d'aller en mission de ravitaillement avec lui et Abraham de temps en temps. Carol m'apprenait à cuisiner, et Daryl à chasser. Le fait d'avoir passer plusieurs mois dans la nature m'avait bien entraîné, mais lui s'y connaissait bien mieux que moi. J'avais ma place ici.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et vis du coin de l'œil Carl esquisser un petit sourire. Glenn salua Rick et entra dans la cuisine, s'assied à côté de moi, et posa un petit paquet devant moi. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

-« _T'as vraiment oublié ?_ » me demanda-t-il.

-« _Oublié quoi ?_ »

-« _T'as 24 ans aujourd'hui, non ?_ »

-« _Carl…_ »

Il haussa les épaules avant de continuer à manger. J'offris une petite étreinte à Glenn qui secoua la tête, et entrepris d'ouvrir le paquet alors que Rick entrait dans la pièce à son tour.

-« _C'est un petit truc qu'on a trouvé y a pas longtemps dans une maison, avec Glenn. On s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir_ » m'expliqua-t-il.

Le paquet contenait une chaîne ainsi qu'un pendentif en forme de feuille. Il y a peu, j'avais confié à Rick qu'une des choses qui me manquait beaucoup, c'était un collier que j'avais depuis que j'étais enfant, un collier qui avait exactement le même genre de pendentif. Je soupirai légèrement avant de lever les yeux vers le chef, et hochai la tête pour dire merci.

-« _Je vais devoir y aller_ » marmonna Glenn. « _Et je vais avoir besoin de toi, Rick._ »

-« _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ » demandai-je.

-« _Daryl est parti ce matin, à cause de l'incident d'hier …_ »

Je baissai la tête en serrant le collier dans ma main. Hier, Daryl, Rosita et Denise étaient partis en ravitaillement, mais sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient croisés cet homme qui avait déjà braqué Daryl une fois, et qui lui avait volé son arbalète, même arbalète avec laquelle l'homme avec tué Denise. Rick hocha la tête.

-« _Je viens avec vous._ »

-« _Non, tu restes ici_ » m'ordonna Rick. « _J'ai besoin de toi pour garder Judith._ »

-« _Carl peut le faire_. »

-« _Tu restes ici_ » répéta-t-il, sur un ton dur.

Je serrai les dents avant de pester et de monter m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, et redescendis tout de suite après pour voir si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide dehors. Carl m'apprit que Carol s'était enfuit dans la nuit, enfonçant un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Tout le monde était tendu à l'idée de perdre deux de leurs membres, même moi. Je décidai d'aller chasser pour me changer les idées et peut-être même recruter quelqu'un, comme je l'avais été.

Je ne sortais que très rarement seule désormais, car quand je sortais, la voix revenait. « ** _Marche, marche, ne t'arrête pas, et si tu en vois un, cours._ ** » Je n'avais plus besoin de courir, maintenant. Je me sentais bien à Alexandria. Mes crises de paniques n'arrivaient presque plus, et ma paranoïa s'était nettement calmée. J'avais toujours peur des espaces trop petits, et parfois, dans mes rêves, je revoyais l'homme qui avait abattu mon père. C'était arrivé si vite, si soudainement.

C'était un soir, alors que quelques personnes du groupes rentraient d'un raid avec de quoi manger. Nous étions tous réunis près du feu. Nous avions emménagés dans un village qui était abandonné, et presque aucun rôdeur ne venait jusqu'ici. C'est le bruit d'une voiture qui a alerté mon père. Il m'a ordonné d'aller me cacher dans ma chambre, et à peine avais-je fermé la porte de la maison que la voiture était apparu sur la route. Aussi silencieusement que possible, je m'étais réfugiée dans ma chambre, et j'avais assisté à toute la scène par la fenêtre. Un homme était descendu du véhicule avec des compagnons, et ils avaient mis le groupe à genoux, leurs avaient demandés s'ils avaient des vivres, des médicaments, des armes, et des femmes. Mon père avait répliqué qu'ils ne leurs donneraient rien, et l'homme avait rit, puis avait ricané qu'au moins, avec lui, ce serait rapide, pas comme avec le boss, et lui avait tiré une balle dans la tête. Je m'étais alors caché dans le faux plancher où je gardais mes affaires et avait attendu, pleurant silencieusement pendant que le reste du groupe se faisait tuer, et que les hommes fouillaient toutes les maisons. J'avais passé deux jours à attendre, recroquevillée, seule, en sanglotant. J'avais réuni le peu d'affaires qu'il me restait, avait embrassé le cadavre froid de mon père, et était parti.

A ce souvenir, je frissonnai. « le boss » n'était pas là, donc l'homme que j'avais vu n'était qu'un sbire, mais un des hommes avait prononcé son nom, demandant si « Negan » n'allait pas être en colère en voyant qu'il n'y aurait encore une fois pas de femme. L'autre avait marmonné que c'était comme ça, et qu'il allait finir par trouver. Mon père avait dû sentir qu'ils allaient m'enlever. Il m'avait sauvé. Je soupirai légèrement avant de m'adosser contre un arbre. Qui sait ce que le « boss » m'aurait fait.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand je rentrai à Alexandria. Ce fut un des habitants avec qui je ne parlais pas trop qui m'ouvrit le portail, et qui m'appris que la moitié du groupe était parti à la Colline, car Maggie avait un problème à cause du bébé. Mon cœur se serra encore plus. La maison était silencieuse. Il n'y avait que moi et Judith. Le reste de la communauté s'était enfermé dans leurs maisons, tout comme moi. Judith dormait paisiblement, Michonne l'avait changé avant de partir ce matin elle aussi, et le père Gabriel avait dû l'endormir peu avant que je revienne. J'embrassai sa peau douce de bébé, et décidai d'aller dormir. Je n'avais même pas faim, je ne voulais qu'une chose : le retour de ma famille.

Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui me réveilla. L'appréhension que j'avais ressentie toute la nuit se dissipa, et c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que je dévalai les escaliers pour retrouver les autres, mais ma joie s'effaça bien vite. Rick pleurait. Il ne me lança pas même un regard, se contentant de passer devant moi sans s'arrêter. Carl le suivait.

-« _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ » Lui demandai-je, mais il ne me répondit pas. « _Carl !_ »

Il s'arrêta près de moi, mais ne leva pas la tête. Je pouvais sentir sa peur, sa colère, et sa tristesse. J'inspirai.

-« _Maggie .. ?_ »

-« _Glenn, et Abraham_ » répondit-il sans lever la tête.

Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant. Glenn et Abraham. Mes sauveurs. Ils étaient morts. Glenn, mon ami, n'était plus là. La voix dans ma tête revint encore une fois. « _**Il est mort, lui aussi. Tout le monde meurt s'il s'approche de toi.**_ »

-« _Non non, non, c'est faux, ce n'est pas ma faute …_ »

« _**Si, c'est de ta faute.**_ »

-« _NON !_ »

Mes jambes me guidaient, mon cerveau ne commandait plus, la voix dans ma tête riait, et je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues alors que je courais sans même savoir où j'allais. Ma gorge était serrée. Glenn n'était pas mort, c'était impossible. Abraham non plus. Abraham ne pouvait pas mourir, il était invincible.

Je sentis mon corps s'affaisser à terre, sur de l'herbe, secouée de sanglots. Mes amis étaient morts. Encore une fois, j'avais perdu des membres de ma famille.


	4. 3 Let me in

**Hey !**

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous êtes prêt(e)s parce-que ça y est, _on y est, **Negan is coming**. _ J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'aime tellement Negan que je suis incapable de le trouver méchant, même s'il l'est !  
Merci pour les reviews, les favs, et les follows, ça me fait _tellement plaisir_ de voir que des gens apprécient mon histoire, je suis d'autant plus pressée et excitée à l'idée de publier un chapitre !  
Alors voilà, pour vous, la visite de Negan à Alexandria, **enjoy** !

* * *

Maggie n'était pas rentrée de la Colline depuis plusieurs jours. La communauté semblait s'être stoppée depuis le retour de Rick et du groupe, amputé de deux de leurs membres. Rick ne sortait presque pas de la maison, tout comme Carl qui passait presque tout son temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Ils refusaient de parler. Je m'occupais de Judith avec l'aide de Michonne lorsque Rick en était incapable. Il était brisé. Ils étaient tous brisés.

C'était Eugène qui m'avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Cet homme qui les avait mit à genoux, avec sa batte cloutée et son foulard rouge. Cet homme qui avait fracassé le crâne d'Abraham en premier, puis celui de Glenn à cause de Daryl qui avait essayé de le frapper. Il avait enlevé Daryl pour le punir de son acte. Il avait menacé chaque membre du groupe, et avait joué avec Rick en l'obligeant à mutiler Carl, avant de l'arrêter, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus le chef. Eugène n'avait pas pu me donner son nom. Il pleurait trop. Et je le comprenais.

Tout était calme, ce matin. Nous avions enterrés Glenn et Abraham derrière l'église, et, comme chaque matin depuis 4 jours, je m'étais assise devant leurs tombes, silencieuse. Ils me manquaient. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir la nuit. Je ne pensais qu'à eux, qu'à l'homme qui m'avait enlevé mes sauveurs, mes amis, Daryl. J'espérais qu'il était encore en vie.

La voix était revenue, plus forte que jamais. Ma paranoïa aussi. Je passais la nuit avec mon couteau sous l'oreiller. Je revoyais le crâne de mon père exploser sous l'impact de balle, j'imaginais le crâne de Glenn se fracturer, je pouvais presque entendre le bruit …

-« _Merde_ » marmonnai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

-« _Cyrielle ?_ »

C'était le père Gabriel qui était là. Il me regardait, l'air peiné.

-« _Désolée, je …_ » Je reniflai. « _J'aime bien venir ici. Pardon. Je m'en vais._ »

-« _Ce n'est rien_ » dit-il avec un léger sourire. « _C'est normal._ »

J'hochai simplement la tête, caressai la terre battue devant moi et me relevai pour retourner à la maison. La voix dans ma tête parlait seule, se moquait de moi. Ma seule solution pour ne pas l'écouter était de gratter mon bras pour me faire mal, et la voix s'arrêtait pendant plusieurs heures. Je regrettais tant d'avoir été absente lorsqu'ils étaient partis ce jour-là. J'aurais préféré mourir à leurs places. Le pendentif pendait tristement à mon cou, dernier souvenir de mon ami qui me restait, et je le caressai en refoulant mes larmes. Il fallait tourner la page.

Un bruit de voiture m'alerta. Plusieurs voitures, au vu du bruit. J'entendis à peine la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, mais je remarquai la panique dans le regard de Rick. Derrière lui, Carl referma la porte en serrant des dents. Un couinement de portière résonna, puis des pas. Trois coups contre le portail.

-« _Petits cochons, petits cochons ! Laissez-moi entrer !_ »

Je me tendis alors que devant moi, Rick semblait perdre tous ses moyens. C'était lui. Cela ne pouvait qu'être lui. Il baissa la tête, et se retourna pour me lancer un regard, avant de faire signe à Rosita d'ouvrir le portail. Un homme se tenait là. Un homme avec un foulard rouge. Un homme avec une batte cloutée. Mon cœur cogna si fort dans ma poitrine d'une douleur atroce se diffusa en moi. C'était celui qui les avait tués. Et il souriait.

-« _Oh Rick, tu m'as manqué …_ »

Devant moi, Rick serra des poings avant de capituler. L'homme s'avança de quelques pas, toisa Rosita avec un regard pervers, qui s'éloigna en serrant les dents, puis s'arrêta près de Rick.

-« _On a mit la moitié de côté._ »

-« _Non, Rick_ » grogna l'homme. « _Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Je décide de ce que je prends._ »

Il avait arrêté de sourire, et fixait Rick avec un air presque dément dans les yeux. J'avais envie de courir, de lui enfoncer mon couteau dans le crâne, de lui vider mon chargeur dans le corps, mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Autour de lui, ses hommes semblaient attendre ses ordres. Il leur fit un signe de la main pour leur dire de commencer à fouiller, puis tendis sa batte à Rick en retrouvant son sourire.

-« _Je te confie Lucille, tu peux en prendre soin s'il te plait ?_ »

Puis, il le contourna. Rick avait cet air que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui. Une vraie terreur, viscérale, qui le bloquait sur place. Lorsque l'homme passa près de Carl, ce dernier lui lança un regard plein de défi mais l'homme n'y fit pas attention. Il regarda tout autour de lui, puis se retourna et fit signe à un de ses hommes de s'approcher. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mon cœur s'arrêta et mes jambes lâchèrent sous mon poids.

L'homme qui arrivait était celui qui avait tué mon père.

Et il tenait Daryl.

Je n'entendais plus rien, sauf la voix qui s'était remise à crier si fort qu'un mal de tête commençait à arriver. Elle riait, riait, et je sentais mon cœur cogner encore et encore contre ma poitrine, et alors que la voix riait, l'homme au foulard criait, et je ne voyais que l'homme qui avait tué mon père qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, si près. Quelqu'un essaya de me relever mais je le bousculais si violemment qu'il tomba à la renverse. Mes jambes refusaient de me répondre. « ** _I_ _l est là. Tues-le. Prends ton arme et tues-le_** » Ma main avait trouvé mon arme. Le doigt sur la gâchette, j'étais prête à dégainer et à tirer. Un rire retentit hors de ma tête.

-« _Et qui c'est ça, hein Rick ? Dis-lui de lâcher son flingue !_ »

L'homme à la batte se tenait tout près de moi. Il s'était rapproché. Je n'avais même pas entendu ses bruits de pas. Je n'entendais presque rien à l'exception de la voix qui me hurlait de tuer. Mes yeux piquaient, et je me rendis compte que je gémissais de colère et de tristesse. Quelqu'un réussit à m'enlever mon arme des mains, et je sentis deux mains me relever.

-« _Je l'aime bien. Elle a des couilles._ »

C'était l'homme au foulard qui m'avait retiré mon arme et redressé. Je croisai son regard foncé et pétillant de malice, en me retenant d'exploser en larmes devant lui. Il avait tué Glenn. Il avait tué Abraham. Le tueur de mon père n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Carl était encore allongé par terre, l'air paniqué. L'homme au foulard se lécha les lèvres en me regardant.

-« _Dis-moi ton prénom._ »

La voix riait encore si fort que je mis un certain temps avant de réagir.

-« _Cyrielle._ »

-« _Ravi de te rencontrer Cyrielle. Je suis Negan._ »

Oui, évidemment, le boss c'était lui. Je pouvais sentir son regard malsain parcourir chaque détail de mon visage, de mon corps. J'étais si mal à l'aise que j'avais l'impression qu'il me déshabillait du regard. Je ne pouvais rien voir d'autre que son visage. La voix riait encore, se moquait de moi, et je serrai les dents en essayant de me défaire de son étreinte. Il pouffa de rire et se retourna pour regarder Rick qui était à deux doigts de craquer.

-« _Dis-moi Rick, où tu trouves d'aussi jolies femmes ? C'est fou ça ! Espèce de petit veinard !_ » Il serra encore sa main autour de mon poignet et m'adressa un dernier regard. « _Oh, oui, une vraie bombe que voilà …_ »

Il me lâcha enfin, puis s'en alla pour fouiller lui aussi les maisons. Mes jambes tremblaient encore alors que j'avais cette horrible sensation de m'être retrouvée nue l'espace d'un instant. Mon regard croisa celui de Daryl l'espace d'une seconde. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et ce constat m'arracha de nouvelles larmes.

-« _Cyrielle …_ » Carl s'était rapproché. « _Tu vas bien ?_ »

Je secouai la tête.

-« _Il a tué mon père. Celui qui tient Daryl. Il l'a tué_ » murmurai-je en fixant l'homme qui me souriait. « _Il l'a tué …_ »

« _Rentres s'il te plait, rentres, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal._ »

Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas bouger. Carl dut me pousser jusqu'à la maison, m'assoir, et m'amener un verre d'eau que je ne bus pas. Dehors, les hommes de Negan s'activait à piller, voler, entasser tout dans leurs camions. Inconsciemment ma main trouva celle de Carl, et je la serrai fort contre la mienne. Je pouvais sentir sa peur, mélangée à la mienne. Aujourd'hui était sûrement un des pires jours de nos vies.

Le temps passait lentement. Seul le tic-tac de l'horloge sur salon était audible. Carl n'avait pas lâché ma main, et il me regardait, pensif.

-« _C'est à cause de la mort de ton père que tu cries la nuit ?_ »

Je soupirai avant d'hocher la tête.

-« _Alors tu m'entends hein ?_ » Il acquiesça.

-« _Et c'est pour ça que tu dors avec ton couteau aussi ?_ »

J'hochai à nouveau la tête.

-« _Parfois, je l'entend venir. Alors je serre mon couteau, et ça me rassure._ » Je marquai une pause. « _J'ai des tendances paranoïaques et cette voix parfois … Dans ma tête. Elle est là en ce moment. Elle se moque de moi. Parfois elle me dit que c'est de ma faute si mon père est mort._ »

-« _Elle a tort._ »

-« _Peut-être. Je sais pas trop._ »

Carl me tapota l'épaule avant de m'enlacer. Un bruit sourd nous fit sursauter et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Nous nous étions levés, et je n'avais pas lâché sa main alors que Negan entrait dans la maison, le sourire aux lèvres.

-« _Carl, montes dans ta chambre_ » ordonnai-je.

-« _Non, je reste avec toi._ »

-« _Montes, tout de suite !_ »

J'avais hurlé la dernière phrase, mais Carl ne bougea pas. Negan lâcha un petit rire.

-« _Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, sauf si tu fais un truc vraiment, vraiment stupide !_ »

-« _Ah oui ?_ » Je souris à mon tour. « _Vous perdez ton temps ici, y a rien du tout !_ »

Derrière Negan, Rick avait toujours cet air si terrifié, et essayait de me dissuader du regard, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser entrer ici, chez moi, et piller nos bien sans rien faire. Je voulais le tuer, ici, et maintenant. Je lâchai la main de Carl et la posa sur mon couteau, le regard plongé dans celui de Negan qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il avait l'air de profiter de la scène qui s'offrait ainsi à lui.

-« _T'as vraiment des couilles tu le sais ça ? J'adore les femmes qui ont du caractère, elles sont si torrides !_ » Il s'avança d'un pas. « _T'as du en chier pour avoir cette rage, mh ?_ »

Je serrai des dents avant de reculer d'un pas. Il sourit, et se rapprocha encore. Ses hommes étaient déjà montés pour fouiller l'étage, et Carl s'était éloigné de moi. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : lui enfoncer ma lame dans le crâne, mais je ne pouvais pas. Negan n'avait toujours pas lâché mon regard, comme s'il me testait. Je grondai, et lâchai mon couteau avant de le bousculer pour sortir, mais il m'attrapa par le bras et serra si fort que je me retins de gémir.

-« _Où tu vas comme ça ma belle ? Restes donc avec moi ! J'ai envie de faire connaissance ! Tu m'en veux pas trop Rick ? J'espère que tu te la tapais pas, mh ?_ »

Je lançai un regard paniqué à Rick mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était totalement impuissant. S'il bougeait, il mourrait, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être même moi. La voix dans ma tête se mit à rire. Negan me poussa en arrière et je tombai sur le canapé.

-« _Je voulais Maggie, mais j'avoue que là …_ » Il pouffa à nouveau de rire. « _J'ai trouvé un meilleur parti ! Alors dis-moi ma belle, pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme si je te dégoûtais ? T'étais proche d'un des deux connards que j'ai fracassé l'autre soir ?_ » Je sentis un sanglot rouler dans ma poitrine alors qu'il souriait encore plus. « _C'est ça, c'était des amis à toi hein ? Oh merde alors, je suis vraiment désolé … Mais pleure pas !_ »

Une larme avait roulé sur ma joue, je n'avais pas réussi à la retenir. Le fait qu'il mentionne Glenn et Abraham de la sorte avait amplifié ma colère et ma tristesse, mais Negan semblait s'amuser de ma détresse. Il s'approcha de Rick, et lui tapota l'épaule.

-« _Elle me plait. Je la prends._ »

* * *

 **Oui, la fin est brutale, mais ... Je suis adepte des fins brutales, je l'avoue. C'est un de mes petits vices ! :D**  
 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et je vous dis à très bientôt, des bisous ! :coeur:**


	5. 4 Negan

**Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes/tous ! :)**

Je me suis obligée à ne publier qu'aujourd'hui, et je pense garder un rythme de 2/3 jours entre mes chapitres pour pouvoir suivre le plus possible la série. Je me retiens donc aussi d'écrire, et c'est difficile ... _VIVEMENT LE PROCHAIN EPISODE, ZUT !_

Pour ce chapitre, pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que j'ai **a-do-ré** l'écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aime bien quand c'est un peu malsain, et violent... Ouais, j'aime la violence. Dans les fanfics, hein. Juste ... dans les fanfics ... Ne me prenez pas pour une folle ...  
Allez, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Tout était calme. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. J'avais du mal à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce dont je me rappelais, c'était du hurlement qui s'était échappé de ma gorge quand Negan m'avait attrapé de force.

Je tournai la tête et soupirai avant de me rendre compte que j'avais les mains et les chevilles liées. J'étais assise sur une chaise au milieu de ce qui semblait être un salon pauvrement meublé. Sur la bibliothèque reposait une veste en cuir, sa veste, et Lucille était posé contre le mur. En tendant l'oreille je compris qu'il était en train de se laver juste dans la pièce à côté de la mienne. Peut-être étais-je dans ses appartements, tout simplement ? C'était la solution la plus logique. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé après, mais impossible. J'avais un trou noir. « _**C'est dommage, hein ?**_ » La voix dans ma tête ricanait dans son coin alors que je remettais mes idées en place. _« Je suis chez Negan, l'homme qui a tué mes amis. Un de ses hommes a tué mon père_ », voilà. Je soupirai et essaya de me défaire de mes liens, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop serrés, si bien qu'ils commençaient à frotter contre ma peau et à me faire mal. Je tentai encore une fois, deux, trois, mais rien ne bougeait. Je pestai.

-« _Tu veux déjà t'en aller ma belle ?_ »

Je n'avais pas entendu Negan arriver, trop occupée à essayer de me libérer. Il me souriait, adossé contre le mur, alors que je me sentais totalement impuissante.

 _-« J'avoue que tu m'as fait très peur tout à l'heure, quand on a du te calmer, je m'en serais voulu si je t'avais fait du mal …_ »

-« _Je me souviens de rien_ » grommelai-je.

-« _Eh bien ! Tu es devenue folle de rage !_ » Il s'esclaffa en se rapprochant de moi. « _Le petit sérial-killer en devenir a bien tenté de te sauver, mais son père l'a très vite calmé. Tu m'as frappé vraiment très fort, tu sais ? C'est fou comme ça m'a excité, je te l'ai dis, j'adore les femmes qui ne se laissent pas faire facilement …_ » Il avait susurré ces derniers mots. « _Mais Simon t'a gentiment endormi. Oh, ils ne l'ont pas très bien pris. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu les reverras … Peut-être !_ »

Il rit à nouveau tandis que je me souvenais au fur et à mesure. Oui, je l'avais frappé. Quand j'avais vu l'autre homme se rapprocher, je m'étais débattu de plus belle, mais il m'a frappé si fort que je suis tombée à terre. Je me souviens du cri que Carl a poussé, et puis plus rien. Je serrai la mâchoire alors qu'en face de moi, Negan se pavanait fièrement. Il se tenait devant moi, les mains sur ses hanches, un sourire malsain au coin des lèvres.

-« _Allez, racontes-moi comment un canon comme toi s'est retrouvé là-bas._ »

Après avoir pris ma respiration, j'ouvris la bouche.

-« _Glenn et Abraham … Ils m'ont trouvés sur la route. Ils m'ont ramenés là-bas. Je me suis intégrée. C'est tout._ »

-« _Oh mince …_ »

A l'évocation des deux hommes, j'avais senti mon ventre se tordre, mais je n'avais rien laissé paraître. Devant moi, Negan faisait mine d'être triste pour moi, ce qui me donna envie de le frapper à nouveau. Il s'était penché un peu plus, si bien que je pouvais sentir son haleine s'écraser contre mes lèvres. Cette proximité me rendait mal à l'aise, et il dût le deviner car il s'agenouilla devant moi en se rapprochant d'avantage.

-« J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup je me trompe ? »

-« Non. »

-« Et si je fais ça ? »

Il posa sa main sur ma joue en me forçant à écarter les jambes pour qu'il se rapproche encore un peu. Son visage était quasiment contre le mien. J'arrivais presque à sentir sa barbe contre ma joue. Un frisson me parcourut alors qu'il caressait ma joue. Je voulu détourner le visage, mais sa main m'obligeait à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'étais persuadée qu'il pouvait l'entendre s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Il se mordit la lèvre.

-« _J'aime bien être entre les cuisses d'une jolie femme. J'aime les voir frémir quand je les touche._ »

-« _Arrêtez …_ »

Les larmes me brûlaient les yeux et je me retenais de toutes mes forces. Je refusais de pleurer devant lui, et l'avoir si près de moi, contre moi, me rendait malade. Ma voix était brisée. J'avais honte. Et lui souriait. Son autre main se posa sur ma cuisse, et un sanglot se perdit dans ma gorge alors que je le sentais se presser d'avantage contre moi. Sa main remonta vers ma hanche, pour finir sur mon dos.

-« _C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici_ » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du mien, parfaitement immobile.

-« _A partir de maintenant, tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions, ou sinon tu vas le regretter. Je n'aime pas faire de mal à une femme mais … Je sais me montrer persuasif quand il le faut._ »

Sa voix était douce, mais je sentais qu'il ne disait pas ça sans raison. J'étais à sa merci, attachée, sans défense. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix, alors j'hochai la tête mollement, complètement abattue. Il sourit et se releva.

-« _Parfait ! On va bien s'entendre alors ! Très bien, ma belle, racontes-moi ton histoire …_ »

-« _Je vous l'ai déjà dit …_ »

-« _Non, non, non, avant ça !_ » Il secoua la tête.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, essayant de me rappeler de mon ancienne vie, avant de me lancer.

-« _J'habitais à côté de Boston avec mon père et mon frère, avant l'épidémie. On a vite rencontré un groupe de survivants qui avaient décidés d'aller vers le sud. Certains sont morts avant qu'on atteigne Atlanta … Et d'autres ont été tués par des vivants._ » Je marquai une pause, avant de reprendre. « _Mon frère s'est fait mordre à Atlanta. Mon père ne pouvait pas l'achever, alors je l'ai fait. On était plus beaucoup … On a juste marché, en essayant de survivre … Mais un soir, on a été attaqué._ »

Impossible de continuer. Ma voix refusait de sortir. Je revoyais l'homme abattre mon père, puis les autres, avant de nous voler nos ressources. Je revoyais ce même homme qui tenait Daryl, qui était ici-même. Une larme roula sur ma joue alors que Negan soupira. Je ravalai ma salive, et continuai tant bien que mal.

- _« Je me suis cachée, ils sont tous morts, et j'ai continué seule._ » Je relevai la tête. « _C'est tout._ »

-« _Et c'est si triste …_ » Il secoua la tête, faussement touché. « _Ton pauvre père, et ton frère … Mais maintenant c'est terminé !_ » Il souriait à nouveau. « _Maintenant, tu m'appartiens._ »

-« _Je ne suis pas un objet_ » grondai-je.

-« _Et alors ? J'en ai rien à foutre. Si je décide que tu m'appartiens, alors tu la fermes et tu acceptes._ »

Je relevai la tête pour lui lancer un regard plein de mépris, et inconsciemment un petit rictus moqueur vint se nicher au coin de mes lèvres.

-« _Vous devez avoir un sacré complexe en bas pour en arriver à enlever une femme._ »

Son sourire disparut alors que le mien s'agrandit. C'était une très mauvaise idée de jouer avec les nerfs d'un homme qui avait une arme à portée de main, mais je ne savais pas tenir ma langue. C'était un de mes plus gros défauts d'ailleurs. Je disais ce que je pensais sans mettre de filtre. Son regard était froid, et son visage figé par la colère. Il leva la main, et me gifla si fort que ma tête roula sur le côté. Un goût métallique envahit ma bouche. Il venait de m'ouvrir la lèvre, et elle gonflait déjà. Je retins une insulte, le regard perdu vers la bibliothèque où était encore pendue la veste en cuir, et entendit à peine Negan m'insulter. Il me força à tourner la tête vers lui.

-« _Merde Cyrielle, tu saignes._ »

Il passa son pouce sur ma lèvre pour récolter un peu de sang, avant de porter son doigt à sa bouche. Je n'ouvris pas la bouche, me contentant de le regarder. Il soupira longuement.

-« _J'espère que tu n'as pas mal, je m'en voudrais terriblement tu sais. Et je m'en veux d'avoir abimé tes si jolies lèvres, mais tu m'as manqué de respect, et ça … Je ne peux pas l'accepter._ »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes lèvres. Il me caressa la joue très doucement avant de sortir un couteau de sa poche et de couper mes liens derrière mon dos. Je massai mes poignets, sans vraiment saisir ce qu'il venait de faire.

-« _Pourquoi ?_ »

-« Regardes tes poignets. Je ne veux pas t'abîmer plus que nécessaire. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé en face de moi sans me lâcher du regard, et retrouva son éternel rictus satisfait.

-« _Mais je dois t'avouer que cette lèvre enflée de donne un côté guerrière vraiment sexy !_ » Il se mordit la lèvre. « _Merde, j'ai vraiment de la chance. Quel âge as-tu ?_ »

-« _24 ans._ » Je portai ma main à mon collier avant de me racler la gorge. « _Depuis quelques jours._ »

-« _Et ce collier, c'est un cadeau ?_ »

Il regardait maintenant le pendentif en forme de feuille que je caressais du bout des doigts, et j'hochai la tête en signe d'affirmation. Le toucher me calmait. Je sentais mon cœur retrouver un rythme normal. J'eus un petit sourire.

-« _C'est un cadeau de Rick et Glenn, il me l'a donné avant de partir …_ »

-« _Attends, tu te tapais lequel exactement ?_ » Son sourire s'agrandit. « _Parce-que je me souviens très bien que le deuxième était marié ! Merde Cyrielle, t'es une petite garce hein ?_ »

-« _Glenn était mon ami_ » rétorquai-je en le fusillant du regard. « _Et Rick aussi est mon ami. Désolée de vous décevoir Negan, mais je ne suis pas une garce._ »

Negan siffla en tapant des mains. Je ne comprenais absolument pas cette réaction, je venais encore une fois de lui répondre sur un ton presque insolent, mais il semblait aimer ça.

-« _Même pas le gosse ? Il avait l'air bien énervé quand je t'ai emmené … Ah !_ » Il s'esclaffa. « _Il devait s'imaginer des choses le pauvre._ »

-« _Carl est comme mon petit frère. Vous avez l'esprit tordu._ »

-« _T'as pas idée._ »

Cette dernière phrase me fit frissonner. J'avais peur, si peur, et j'étais en colère, dégoûtée, effrayée. Cet homme me donnait la chair de poule. Sa manière de m'observer, de me parler, et de me toucher me donnait des frissons de dégoût. Je baissai la tête sans lâcher mon pendentif.

-« _Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi exactement ?_ » Demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-« _Il y avait cette nana, Sherry. Je devais l'épouser, mais elle s'est barrée avec cet enfoiré que je croyais être un mec bien. C'est triste, elle était bien mignonne elle aussi, mais si docile … Elle ne s'est même pas débattue la première fois que je l'ai baisé._ »

Mon cœur loupa un battement alors que Negan semblait se remémorer la scène avec un plaisir malsain. Il me regardait, mais je gardai la tête baissée.

-« _Et puis un matin, elle s'est tirée avec lui. Elle se le tapait à vrai dire. Et ils ont pas appréciés le fait que je m'installe dans leur petit couple. Alors, quand je les ai retrouvés, c'est Lucille qui s'est occupée d'eux. Tu sais, elle n'aurait pas été malheureuse avec moi. Je suis un homme attentionné._ »

-« _Oui, ça se voit_ » marmonnai-je en me léchant la lèvre.

-« _Tu l'as mérité_ » répondit-il. « _Tu dois apprendre à me respecter, sinon …_ »

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, mon regard était déjà posé sur la batte qui était posé contre un mur. Je déglutis avant de relever la tête, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes tant j'avais peur à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer d'ici peu. La perspective de vivre avec l'homme qui avait tué Glenn et Abraham me donnait envie de vomir, mais je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire, hormis l'accepter, et refouler la peur et la colère au plus profond de moi-même. Je ne sentis même pas mes liens aux chevilles se desserrer. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma joue, je me forçai à relever la tête et croisai son regard.

-« _Tu vas aller te coucher maintenant. Dans mon lit._ »

Je n'osai rien dire, me contentant d'hocher la tête avant de me lever et de ravaler ma fierté. Il me poussa vers la porte que j'ouvris d'une main tremblante. La chambre était austère, froide, à l'image de l'homme qui y dormait toutes les nuits.

Carl me manquait. Judith me manquait. J'avais pour habitude d'aller la border, avant de rejoindre le jeune homme pour bouquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Là uniquement, j'allais assurer mon tour de garde avant d'aller finalement me coucher. Je n'aimais pas cette chambre. La mienne me manquait. J'avais besoin de parler à Rick, ou même Daryl. Ils étaient de bonne compagnie lorsque je n'allais pas bien. Je reniflai en entendant la porte se refermer derrière moi, alors que Negan sifflotait en m'attirant par les hanches contre lui. Son bassin cogna le mien et je retins un sanglot alors qu'il me collait contre lui. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne et le savon, ses vêtements sentaient la lessive, et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre ma joue. Il soupira d'aise en humant mes cheveux.

-« _Merde, je pensais pas que te tenir comme ça contre moi me ferait autant d'effet ma belle …_ » Il caressa une de mes hanches du bout des doigts. « _C'est fou comme ta peau est douce, comment tu fais pour prendre soin de toi alors que le monde est en train de mourir_ ? »

Mais ma gorge était bien trop serrée pour que je puisse lui répondre. Rien, je ne faisais rien, je me fichais bien de la douceur de ma peau, ou bien de la brillance de mes cheveux, je voulais juste être tranquille. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser doucement sur mon crâne, puis près de mon oreille. Mon cœur s'emballa et je reculai d'un pas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser la joue, le regard rivé vers son visage. Il sourit.

-« _Eh, t'emballes pas joli-cœur, je vais rien te faire ce soir ! T'as eu une sale journée hein ? T'as besoin de repos._ »

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de retirer son t-shirt, et je détournai les yeux, légèrement rassurée à l'idée de pouvoir dormir sans craindre qu'il ne me touche. Son étreinte et ses lèvres sur moi m'avaient déjà bien trop bouleversée. Je n'avais plus eu de relations intimes, même pas un simple baiser, depuis le début de la fin du monde, et je n'avais pas envie qu'il me touche de cette manière. Je l'entendis retirer sa ceinture, mais je n'osais toujours pas le regarder. Il siffla pour attirer mon attention, mais au lieu de tourner la tête vers lui, je me retournai en retirant mes chaussures, puis ma veste. Je n'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir à moitié nue ce soir.

-« _Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?_ »

-« _Non_ » répondis-je en me retournant.

Il se tenait torse nu devant moi, le pantalon à moitié défait, et un frisson me parcourut. Je n'avais pas vu un homme depuis bien longtemps. Sans un mot de plus, je m'allongeai, en lui tournant le dos et fermai les yeux en essayant de me focaliser sur des pensées agréables. Les bd de Carl. Les cookies de Carol. Le rire de Judith. Les journées ensoleillées à manger dehors tous ensembles. Les soirs où Daryl me retrouvait pour boire pendant mon tour de garde. Les après-midi aux côtés de Rick et Michonne … Je m'y accrochais, et inconsciemment je serrais mon pendentif dans une de mes mains. Negan ne m'aura pas aussi facilement, Negan n'arrivera pas à me briser, car j'allais tout faire pour m'en sortir, et retrouver ma famille. Mon groupe.

* * *

 **Voilà, Negan EST un salaud, mais eh, vous croyez vraiment que Cyrielle va se laisser faire ? Non mais, oh, c'est une guerrière, elle a peur de rien ! (enfin si, un peu quand même, la mort ça fait peur ... ui, j'essaye de me rassurer toute seule pour MON perso. )**

 **Je vous fais tous pleins de bisous, merci de me lire, de poster des petites reviews mignonnettes, itout itout. A bientôt ! :coeur:**


	6. 5 Le Sanctuaire

**Bonsoir !**

Oui, il est plutôt tard je sais, comme je vous l'ai dis, je publie plutôt vite. Le prochain arrivera sûrement lundi soir, voir mardi matin ! ( _oui, le temps que je me remette de l'épisode de TWD, vous savez ..._ )  
Encore merci pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos lectures, je suis vraiment très contente de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux ! J'essaye de faire la meilleure histoire possible pour vous.  
 **On se retrouve un peu plus bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je mis un certain temps avant de me souvenir d'où j'étais. J'avais rêvé de Glenn et Abraham. Ils étaient agenouillés, et c'était moi qui les tuais. Negan me regardait faire, ce sourire si malsain collé aux lèvres, et une fois le travail terminé, il m'attirait vers lui et m'embrassait devant les regards assassins de Rick, Carl, Michonne, Daryl, Sasha … J'inspirai lentement, expirai, puis me redressa lentement en regardant à coté de moi, mais j'étais seule dans ce lit. En tendant l'oreille, je ne distinguai aucun bruit. Il m'avait donc laissé seule dans ses appartements. J'enfilai mes chaussures, ma veste, et sortie de la chambre pour vérifier si j'avais bien raison. Le salon était désert. Avec un soupir, je me détendis pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée ici.

-« _Grossière erreur Negan_ » marmonnai-je avec un petit sourire.

Je me mis à fouiller partout, à la recherche de quelque-chose d'utile, sans grand résultat. Les placards étaient vides, quelques vêtements d'hommes dans les tiroirs, et quelques bouteilles d'alcools dans le garde-manger sous l'évier. Je grognai en donnant un coup de pied dans un meuble avant de décider quelque-chose de stupide.

Negan n'avait pas fermé la porte. Encore une erreur, sûrement voulue. Peut-être voulait-il me tester ? Savoir si j'allais l'attendre patiemment, telle une gentille femme au foyer qui attendait que son mari rentre du travail. Mais Negan n'était pas mon mari, et je n'étais pas sa femme. Il n'avait pas de travail, et je le haïssais. J'hésitai quelques secondes, avant de mettre un pied à l'extérieur de la pièce, puis un deuxième. Je refermai la porte derrière moi sans faire un bruit. J'étais dans un long couloir vide, silencieux, et faiblement éclairé. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de commencer à marcher silencieusement, à l'aguets du moindre bruit de pas, anxieuse à l'idée de me faire attraper. Je voulais savoir où était Daryl, le voir, et le rassurer. Même si rassurer un homme de son style n'était pas vraiment utile. S'il voulait tenir, il tiendrait et il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne pour cela. Daryl m'avait déjà prouvé de nombreuses fois qu'il n'avait peur de rien, ou presque rien.

Alors que j'avançais, un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Je sentis mon angoisse monter alors que je reculai de quelques pas, lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina devant moi. Je distinguais d'ici l'arme qu'il portait à la hanche.

-« _Eh ! Tu devrais pas être ici !_ »

Sans même réfléchir, je tournai les talons et me mis à courir à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à essayer de trouver une sortie, ou même une pièce où me cacher. Je l'entendais courir derrière moi, mais il ne pouvait pas me rattraper, j'avais couru pendant des semaines seule. J'étais bien plus rapide que lui, le seul avantage qu'il pouvait avoir c'était de connaître les lieux, contrairement à moi. « ** _Cours, cours_** » la voix dans ma tête marmonnait, et mes jambes obéissaient. Je distinguai une porte sur ma gauche, et j'y couru. La porte s'ouvrit et je failli dégringoler dans des escaliers, éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que je l'entendais pulser.

-« _Reviens !_ »

Plusieurs hommes étaient dans la cours et me regardait depuis quelques instants, mais lorsqu'ils entendirent l'autre crier, ils fondirent sur moi, mais je réussis à les éviter en passant entre eux. Sans m'arrêter, je fonçai vers un chemin qui menait vers un coin isolé, un endroit où je pourrais me cacher le temps que les hommes se mettent à chercher ailleurs pour que je retourne dans ses appartements. C'était ma seule chance. Je venais de faire une énorme bêtise.

Alors que j'allais grimper au dessus du muret, je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule et me tirer en arrière. Je perdis l'équilibre et tombai sur le dos, le souffle coupé par le choc. Ma tête prit elle aussi un choc car je sentis une douleur se diffuser dans mon crâne, ainsi que des points blancs devant mes yeux.

-« _Merde, tu pouvais pas faire gaffe ?_ »

-« _Elle allait sauter dans l'enclot à rodeurs espèce d'abruti, t'aurais préféré que je la laisse là, sans arme ? Le boss aurait pas aimé ça du tout._ »

-« _Vérifies qu'elle respire encore et qu'elle saigne pas tu veux ? J'vais pas réparer tes conneries moi._ »

Même si je voulais m'enfuir, j'aurais été incapable de faire plus de dix pas sans m'évanouir tant j'avais la tête qui tournait. Je sentis une main caresser l'arrière de mon crâne, puis palper mon pouls.

-« _Elle saigne pas, et elle a l'air d'aller bien._ »

-« _Ouais, maintenant va prévenir le boss !_ »

En ouvrant les yeux, je vis un homme s'en aller en courant vers le bâtiment dont je venais, qui ressemblait à un entrepôt désaffecté. Quelqu'un d'autre était resté à côté de moi, sûrement pour me surveiller. Je n'avais pas envie de voir Negan. J'avais peur. Si peur. Il allait me faire du mal, j'en étais sûre. J'essayais de bouger, mais l'homme avait sa main sur mon épaule, me maintenant au sol. Il secoua la tête.

-« _C'est pas cool, pas cool du tout_ » marmonna-t-il. « _T'aurais pas dû essayer de fuir._ »

-« _Je ne voulais pas fuir_ » répondis-je en essayant de me dégager de son étreinte. « _Je voulais voir Daryl. Tu m'as couru après._ »

Il ne me répondit pas, le regard rivé droit devant lui. Je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner qu'il était là. Le bruit de ses bottes était facilement reconnaissable, et le regard de l'homme n'était pas anodin. Lorsque sa batte tapa le sol, je sursautai. Il s'était agenouillé devant moi, et arborait son éternel rictus.

-« _Pourquoi ce mec est si important pour toi ?_ »

-« _Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien_ » murmurai-je sans lever les yeux vers lui. « _Être sûre qu'il est bien vivant …_ »

-« _Tu crois vraiment que je vais le tuer ?_ » Il riait. « _Non, non, j'ai encore tellement à faire avec lui. Et puis, le tuer ne servirait à rien !_ »

Un silence s'installa. Seuls les grognements des rôdeurs proches se faisaient entendre.

-« _Retires ta main de ma femme Henry avant que Lucille se mette en colère._ »

Sa batte glissa lentement sur le sol, jusqu'à atteindre la main de l'homme qui la retira immédiatement, se confondant en excuses. Negan claqua de la langue, et me tendis sa main.

-« _On va dire que je vais te croire, pour cette fois seulement._ »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mon anxiété se dissipa. Heureusement qu'il me croyait. C'était vrai. Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir, pas sans Daryl. Qui sait ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait, et ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si je m'enfuyais. J'acceptai sa main tendue, et il me releva si facilement que j'en titubai quelques secondes. C'était la première fois que je le touchais volontairement sans avoir envie de vomir. Il avait toujours ce sourire, et ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main. Il se tourna vers le dénommé Henry, et l'autre homme.

-« _Lequel d'entre vous l'as mis dans cette état ? Ses vêtements sont sales maintenant._ »

-« _C'est moi, elle allait sauter de l'autre côté du mur, j'étais obligé._ »

Il hocha la tête avant me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-« _Tu n'avais pas vu les rôdeurs, hein ?_ » Je secouai la tête. « _Mh. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Henry !_ »

L'homme se rapprocha d'un pas.

-« _Vas lui chercher des vêtements décents. Je refuse que ma femme ne soit pas présentable._ »

Même si je brûlais d'envie de hurler, de lui dire que je n'étais pas sa femme, que je ne lui appartenais pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas m'obliger quoi que ce soit, je restais silencieuse alors qu'il me ramenait dans ses appartements. C'était la seule issue. Je ne pouvais rien faire, rien dire, juste retarder chaque instant le plus possible. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et m'attira contre lui si brusquement que je lâchai un petit soupir de surprise, qu'il interpréta autrement.

-« _Tu commences à apprécier ma compagnie ?_ »

-« _Non_ » je relevai la tête et croisai son regard. « _Et il y a peu de chances que je vous apprécie réellement un jour, d'ailleurs …_ »

Il se pinça les lèvres, mais ne semblait pas en colère. Au contraire. Ses yeux sombres plongés dans les miens me rendaient mal à l'aise. Il posa une de ses mains sur mon dos, et l'autre sur ma hanche, puis m'embrassa la joue. Je frissonnai. Il sourit contre ma peau.

-« _Tu vas finir par m'aimer, j'en suis sûr._ » Il resserra sa main contre mon dos, me plaquant un peu plus à lui en soupirant. « _Oh oui, tu vas m'aimer Cyrielle._ »

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser à nouveau sur ma joue alors que mon cœur s'emballait, et il pouvait le sentir tant nos corps étaient proches. Il était grand, et sa carrure imposante me faisait sentir ridicule et faible. Si faible. Son souffle s'écrasa contre ma nuque, je sentais sa barbe glisser sur ma peau. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, l'arrêtant dans son élan, et je remerciais intérieurement la personne qui venait d'arriver. C'était cet homme qui m'avait attrapé, et il tenait des vêtements dans ses mains. Negan lui arracha presque, et l'homme s'en alla s'en dire un mot. Quand il se retourna vers moi, je reculai de quelques pas. Son sourire avait disparu et je voyais dans son regard qu'il était en colère d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte.

-« _Nouvelle règle Cyrielle : tu vas arrêter de me vouvoyer, et immédiatement. Je commence à en avoir marre de t'entendre me parler comme si on se connaissait pas._ » Il me jeta les vêtements dans les mains. « _Je veux que tu saches également que tu n'es pas prisonnière. Tu es libre de te balader où tu veux dans cet endroit, excepté près des cellules, et donc de ton cher ami le redneck. Mais si tu essayes encore une fois de fuir … C'est Lucille qui se chargera de toi._ »

J'hochai la tête, toujours silencieuse. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers l'évier, d'ouvrir le placard en dessous et en sortit une bouteille d'alcool. Je le regardais s'assoir à la grande table qui occupait une bonne partie de la pièce, retirer sa veste et poser ses pieds sur une des chaises à côté de lui. Il ne me regardait plus, et je failli le remercier pour ça. Un peu indécise, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, en refermant bien la porte derrière moi, avant de poser ma tête contre la porte, à deux doigts de m'écrouler. C'était ma vie maintenant. J'étais son objet.

Après m'être douchée et habillée, j'étais ressortie de la salle de bain. Negan avait sourit, m'avait complimenté, puis m'avait invité à se joindre à lui pour manger. L'odeur de viande cuite et des légumes m'avait appelé si fort que je m'étais assise sans même répondre, et m'étais mise à manger sans lui lancer un seul regard. Il n'avait pas relevé.

Durant la journée, j'avais pu explorer les différents bâtiments. Presque personne ne m'avait parlé, et je pouvais aisément comprendre pourquoi : Negan m'avait donné une veste quasi identique à la sienne, si bien que j'étais facilement identifiable. Je n'avais pas osé la refuser. Je n'avais surtout pas le choix. Être dehors me faisait du bien. J'avais pu passer quelques heures seule, assise près de la clôture à quelques mètres à peine d'une dizaine de rôdeurs qui semblaient me trouver appétissante. Le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel. Il devait être aux alentours de 20h. Je ne savais pas si j'avais pour obligation de retrouver l'homme à la batte dans ses appartements, ou si j'avais encore le droit de choisir. Avec un soupir, je sorti le paquet de cigarettes qu'il m'avait donné avant que je sorte. Je n'avais pas fumé depuis des semaines, mais je pouvais me permettre ici. Il commençait à faire frais, et mon ventre était vide. Quelqu'un arrivait derrière moi, je reconnu le bruit de ses bottes avant même de tourner la tête.

-« _Il commence à faire froid, je m'en voudrais si tu tombais malade._ »

-« _Je vais bien_ » répondis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître en colère. « _La veste me tient chaud._ »

-« _Et elle te va putain de bien cette veste, tu trouves pas ?_ »

Il rit seul avant de me tendre la main en me faisant signe de le suivre. J'hésitai quelques instants avant de me lancer.

-« _Est-ce que je pourrais voir Daryl demain ?_ »

Negan se pinça les lèvres sans me lâcher du regard, alors que sa main serrait sa batte un peu plus comme s'il se retenait de frapper quelque-chose « ou quelqu'un ! » avec. Je secouai la tête pour faire partir la voix, mais elle riait beaucoup trop fort, alors je me pinçai le bras pour qu'elle disparaisse.

-« _Je pose ma condition, tu veux bien ?_ » Il avait l'air très sérieux. J'hochai la tête sans vraiment avoir d'autre choix. « _Je veux être là. Tu sais, pour être sûr que ma femme n'essaye pas de fricoter avec un autre mec._ »

-« _Quoi, tu es jaloux ?_ »

C'était la première fois que je ne le vouvoyais pas, et je vis que ça lui faisait plaisir, car il avait retrouvé son sourire en coin. Il haussa les épaules sans me répondre, avant de m'aider à me relever. Je me sentais plus légère à l'idée de voir mon ami demain. Le contact avec Negan était froid, mais j'avais presque réussi à réprimer mon dégoût lorsqu'il me touchait. Lors du repas, il avait une de ses mains sur ma cuisse. Je n'avais pas essayé de la retirer, de peur qu'il ne m'interdise ma visite de demain. Il avait même sorti un vin un peu trop amer pour moi. La bouteille descendait relativement vite, Negan avait une sacrée descente.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger, et que la bouteille fut vide, il soupira en caressant ma cuisse, et fit glisser ma chaise contre la sienne. Sa jambe se retrouva entre les miennes légèrement entrouvertes, mais je ne dis rien. Sa main remonta jusque ma joue, et son regard croisa le mien. Il ne souriait pas, mais n'avait pas l'air en colère pour autant. Son visage était simplement neutre.

-« _Alors dis-moi, maintenant, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas été touché ?_ »

Je me mordis l'intérieure de la joue, plus gênée qu'en colère. Longtemps, trop longtemps. Je ne me souvenais même plus de la sensation que cela procurait.

-« _Plus ou moins depuis la fin du Monde_ » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-« _Sérieux ?_ » Il s'esclaffa. « _Oh merde, personne ne voulait de toi ? Non, c'était l'inverse hm ? T'as du caractère… Combien de mecs t'as rembarré ? 3, 4, plus ?_ »

-« _Plus ou moins._ »

La vérité était bien pire. La vérité était beaucoup trop dure à avouer. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, non. Il ne devait rien savoir. Je me levai en tournant la tête vers la chambre.

-« _Je vais dormir. Je suis épuisée._ »

Il n'essaya rien ce soir là. Pas même une caresse, pas même un baiser sur la joue. Il me laissa m'endormir seule, avec mes idées noires et l'appréhension quant à ma rencontre avec Daryl le lendemain.

* * *

 **J'aime vraiment écrire les moments où Negan essaye de s'intéresser à sa vie ... C'est vraiment extra de se glisser dans la peau d'un personnage aussi intéressant que lui !  
Donc, comme je le disais, prochain chapitre au plus tard mardi matin, je vous fais des bisous ! :coeur:**


	7. 6 Daryl

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !**

Je suis plutôt contente du dernier épisode de TWD. Tara m'avait vraiment manqué. C'est un petit chaton tout doux :coeur: et j'ai un petit crush sur Tara/Rosita donc ... :D  
Bref, passons sur l'épisode qui était vraiment très bon ( _même si Negan commence à me manquer, un peu, beaucoup, snif..._ ), j'ai un peu craqué avant-hier, et j'ai supprimé 4 chapitres qui étaient déjà finis, car il ne me plaisait pas. J'ai donc du ré-écrire l'intégralité de ce chapitre, qui me plait vraiment beaucoup plus ainsi.  
Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos fav, et vos lectures. Vous êtes des petits chatons adorables. :coeur:

 ** _Bref, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

La nuit avait été longue. Il faisait encore chaud, et je n'avais pas réussie à m'endormir avant des heures à cause de mes vêtements qui me collaient à la peau. Mais les retirer lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Alors je fais l'impasse. Comme le matin précédent, il n'était pas là. Je soufflai avant de m'étirer, enfilai mes bottes et ma chemise, puis sorti.

Negan était là, assit sur sa chaise, ses pieds posés sur la table, avec son éternelle veste en cuir sur le dos et sa batte tout près de lui. Il me sourit.

-« _Tu aimes le thé ?_ »

-« _La formule exact est : bonjour, le matin_ » répondis-je. « _Et non. J'ai toujours détesté ça._ »

Il secoua la tête, faussement déçu.

 _-« Moi qui croyait que tu étais une femme raffinée le matin_. »

-« _Une preuve en plus que tu ne me connais pas._ »

Je m'assois sans attendre qu'il me le demande, et regardai ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Je fus surprise en voyant qu'il avait réellement préparé une tasse de thé pour moi. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif, méfiante. Sa gentillesse ne pouvait pas être sans raison. Il poussa sa propre tasse vers moi sans me lâcher du regard.

-« _Alors dis-moi ce que tu faisais le matin_ » me dit-il.

Je baissai les yeux vers la tasse et reconnu du café. Je soupirai.

-« _Carl me réveille. On fait la course pour savoir lequel mangera en premier. Et je prends du café._ » Je relevai les yeux vers Negan. « _Après ça, je prends une douche, et je prend mon tour de garde._ »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Il ne m'avait pas lâché du regard, et au lieu de m'énerver, de m'inquiéter ou autre, j'essayai de me détendre, et d'oublier quelques instants où j'étais, et avec qui j'étais. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, mais il le fallait. Le café était fort et tiède, il manquait de sucre, mais je ne dis rien et me contentai de le boire. Je m'estimais déjà bien heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas touché.

-« _T'es vraiment attaché à ce gamin on dirait._ » J'hochai la tête. « _Dis-moi, tu sais te battre ?_ »

Je réfléchis. Oui, je savais me battre, je n'avais pas eu le choix lorsque j'étais seule. J'avais dû tuer des dizaines de rôdeurs pour m'en sortir, je savais manier le couteau et les fusils. J'hochai les épaules en relevant les yeux.

-« _Plus ou moins._ »

Nouveau silence. Ma tasse était vide, et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire ou quoi dire. Negan pencha légèrement la tête vers le côté puis se leva, et prit Lucille entre ses mains. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me redressai si rapidement que la chaise tomba à la renverse, et attrapai la première chose qui me vint sous la main : le thé encore fumant. Il souriait.

-« _Quoi, c'est ton premier choix d'arme ?_ »

Il fit quelques pas vers moi en faisant tournoyer sa batte devant lui alors que je restai parfaitement immobile. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire actuellement, mais je n'aimais pas son regard.

-« Tu _crois qu'un peu d'eau chaude pourrait m'arrêter ?_ »

Je sentis le courant d'air provoquée par sa batte lorsqu'il l'abattît à quelques centimètres de moi. Mes jambes s'étaient mises à trembler sous l'effet de la peur qu'il m'inspirait. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qui m'avait sourit une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Il se tenait devant moi, immobile, ses yeux rivés vers les miens. Je lâchai la tasse qui se brisa au sol, sentant le liquide éclabousser mes jambes.

-« _Non. Mais un éclat bien tranchant planté correctement le pourrait._ »

-« _Et Lucille aurait pu t'éclater le crâne à l'instant._ »

-« _Tu n'aurais rien fait. Tu as encore besoin de moi._ »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-« _Pourquoi ?_ »

La réponse, il voulait l'entendre de ma voix. Je déglutis.

-« _Parce-que je t'appartiens_. » Il sourit. « _Et tu ne me feras pas de mal parce-que … Je suis …_ »

Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Je n'avais pas envie de le dire, je ne l'avais pas encore accepté. Devoir lui obéir, pourquoi pas. Mais accepter d'être considérée comme sa femme alors que je voulais le voir mort, je ne pouvais pas. Il jouait avec moi, testait mes limites, savoir jusqu'où je pourrais aller.

-« _Ma putain de femme_ » il termina ma phrase. « _Tu m'appartiens. Tu es ma putain de femme. Alors oublie tes anciennes habitudes._ » Je sentis sa main sur ma hanche. « _Parce-que t'entendre parler de ce merdeux m'a vraiment mis en colère._ »

La peur avait laissée place à la colère lorsqu'il mentionna Carl. Je serrai des dents sans relever, avant d'enfoncer mes mains dans mes poches tout en hochant la tête.

-« _Merde, t'as vraiment des couilles. T'as même pas bougé quand Lucille t'a frôlé !_ » Il s'esclaffa.

Je voulais lui hurler dessus, lui dire de la fermer, le frapper, mais si j'osais, il m'interdirait sûrement de voir Daryl. Je refoulais toute ma colère alors que la petite voix dans ma tête jubilait de me voir souffrir pendant que Negan me colla un peu plus à lui. L'odeur de son eau de Cologne m'agressait le nez. Il embrassa mes cheveux, puis ma joue, et soupira contre ma peau. Je remarquai qu'il s'était rasé. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque, et un frisson me secoua. Cela faisait si longtemps que tous mes sens étaient décuplés. Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou alors qu'il me pressa un peu plus contre lui sans arrêter ses baisers. Un profond malaise commençait à s'immiscer en moi alors qu'il semblait prendre mon silence pour du consentement. Il remonta le long de ma mâchoire avant de s'arrêter près de mes lèvres. Un long silence s'en suivi alors que je mourrais d'envie de me dégager de son étreinte. Son regard croisa le mien.

-« _Tu comprends vite on dirait._ »

Le couloir était vide, silencieux, austère. Chaque pas que je faisais renforçait mon appréhension à l'idée de voir Daryl, et je priais intérieurement pour qu'il soit encore lui, qu'il n'ait pas abandonné, qu'il résiste encore. Negan m'accompagnait, ainsi qu'un autre homme qui devait sûrement ''s'occuper'' de mon ami. Je n'aimais pas l'air supérieur qu'il affichait lorsqu'il faisait tinter ses clés dans sa poche, et encore moins le regard qu'il avait alors que nous arrivions devant une porte. Mon cœur se serra quand il donna les clés à Negan qui semblait trépigner de joie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, je le vis tout de suite. Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, sale, le visage caché par ses cheveux. Je fonçai vers lui sans même réfléchir et le pris dans mes bras. C'était la première fois que je le tenais ainsi. Je pouvais sentir sa peur, sa tristesse, alors que son corps réagissait enfin à ma présence. Lentement, il posa sa main sur un de mes bras et releva la tête. Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux, et je dû retenir un sanglot qui se noya dans ma gorge.

-« _Je suis là_ » murmurai-je, aussi silencieusement que possible pour que Negan ne m'entende pas.

Ma haine envers lui grandit encore en voyant l'état dans lequel Daryl était.

-« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Cyrielle …_ »

Mais je ne pouvais lui répondre, à cause de l'homme qui se tenait derrière nous. Et pourtant je mourrais d'envie de lui parler, de tout lui dire, de lui prendre la main et courir loin d'ici, loin de cette pièce, loin de Negan, loin de tous ces hommes. Je sentais son regard qui pesait sur moi. Je serrai un peu plus Daryl contre moi en réprimant mes larmes.

-« _Tiens bon, tiens bon, tiens bon_ » lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. « _Je te laisserais pas pourrir ici._ »

En levant la tête, je remarquai un polaroïd accroché au mur. En plissant les yeux, je distinguai ce qu'il représentait. Et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre en reconnaissant les vêtements que Glenn portait lorsqu'il était parti ce matin-là. Ils avaient accrochés une photo de Glenn pour le torturer, le tuer à petit feu. Un grognement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres alors que mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

-« _Laisses-moi … Vas-t'en …_ »

Il pleurait. Daryl Dixon, l'homme qui m'avait si souvent accompagné chasser, l'homme qui roulait seul des heures sur une route infestée de rôdeurs, l'homme qui n'avait jamais manifesté de tristesse pleurait en me repoussant. Ma tête tournait, et la voix riait dans ma tête, alors que je n'arrivais pas à détacher les yeux du polaroïd sur le mur. Mes yeux me brûlaient, et ma gorge était si serrée que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Daryl me repoussa encore, en criant cette fois-ci alors que je sentais mon ventre se retourner, et la bile me brûler la gorge. Je me redressai et sans un mot me mit à courir sans prêter attention au reste.

Je me souvenais des premiers jours où Glenn et Carl avaient été mes seuls compagnons, ces premières fois où j'étais allée avec lui à l'extérieur, et des soirées passées à discuter de nos vies d'avant. Mes jambes lâchèrent et je m'écroulais à terre en vomissant. Un goût acide emplit ma bouche. Je sentis quelqu'un me toucher et me mit à me débattre violemment avant de rouler sur le côté et de lâcher les larmes que je retenais depuis trop longtemps. Cette photo était de trop. Une voix parvint à mes oreilles, mais je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de l'eau de Cologne alors que mon ventre se tordit encore.

-« _Merde, on dirait que c'était pas une bonne idée cette entrevue._ »

Je me roulais en boule quand je compris qu'il était en train d'essayer de me relever, et l'entendit soupirer alors qu'il me souleva sans aucun effort. Je n'avais pas la force de le repousser. Je voulais juste m'en aller, oublier chaque personne qui était morte, oublier Daryl, Carl et Rick et retrouver ma vie d'avant. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, et il me posait sur le canapé sans un mot. Je ravalais mes larmes en le fusillant du regard.

-« _Tu l'as fait exprès_ » grognai-je. « _La photo, tu l'as mise là exprès, c'est pour ça que tu souriais avant d'ouvrir la porte._ »

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air faussement choqué.

-« _Comment oses-tu m'accuser d'une telle horreur ?_ » Il pouffa de rire. « _Merde, je pensais pas que ça te ferait gerber !_ »

Il se moquait de moi ouvertement alors que je me retenais de vomir une seconde fois alors que l'image me revenait en tête. Je déglutis en me redressant.

-« _Je te hais…_ »

Negan avait arrêté de rire. Je me relevai, et me postai devant lui, les nerfs à vif, alors que je tenais difficilement debout tant j'étais bouleversée. Voir Daryl dans cet état m'avait mise en colère, mais la photo de Glenn mort avait remplacé la colère par la haine, le dégoût, la tristesse, et le manque. Son regard sombre était plongé dans le mien. Je serrai les poings.

-« _Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Ton petit copain le redneck, tu l'as vu, pas vrai ?_ » Il haussa les épaules. « _Tu t'attendais à quoi, hein ?_ »

Plusieurs insultes me venaient en tête, mais je retins chacune d'entre elles, me concentrant sur ma respiration.

-« _Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse de pas être dans une putain de cellule comme ce mec_ » cracha-t-il à mon visage. « _Je suis bien trop gentil avec toi._ »

-« _Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel .. ?_ »

-« _Si cet abruti ne m'avait pas frappé, l'asiatique serait encore en vie. Le gentil mari serait près de sa femme._ »

-« _Il voulait juste protéger Rosita ! »_ Je hurlai à présent. « _Tu menaçais Rosita, il a voulu la protéger !_ »

-« _Baisses d'un ton_ » m'ordonna-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

Une larme roulait sur ma joue alors que Negan semblait à deux doigts de me gifler tant il avait l'air en colère. Il torturait Daryl pour une raison abominable, et à cause de lui, il se sentait coupable pour quelque-chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Je titubai légèrement avant de m'assoir, la tête entre les mains.

-« _Putain …_ » Ma jambe tremblait. « _T'es vraiment odieux …_ »

Negan était un psychopathe, un meurtrier, un fou. C'était un homme dangereux. Il n'était pas sain d'esprit. L'image de Glenn mort ne voulait pas quitter ma tête _**« Fais attention, ça pourrait bientôt être ton tour**_ » alors que l'homme devant moi était immobile et me regardait comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je craque à tout moment.

 _-_ « _Comment tu peux t'attendre à ce que je puisse ne serait-ce que t'apprécier alors que tu fais des choses … Des choses comme ça ?_ » Je me relevai en gardant une certaine distance entre lui et moi. « _C'est inhumain …C'est …_ »

-« _Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire_ » me coupa-t-il en posant sa main sur sa batte. « _Fais très attention…_ »

Des menaces, encore une fois. Le regard posé sur Lucille, je déglutis. Ma colère débordait, mais mon instinct de survie était bien plus fort, et provoquer Negan n'était pas une bonne idée.

-« _Tu vas m'aimer, parce-que tu es ma femme, MA femme, et que je ne te laisse pas le choix_ » dit-il sans aucune autre émotion dans le regard que la colère. « _Je ne te demande pas ton avis Cyrielle. Tu m'appartiens. Tu vas m'aimer, parce-que sinon, tu crèveras, et ton petit merdeux de borgne sera aux premières loges._ » Il marqua une pause. « _J'espère que tu as bien compris la leçon._ »

Compris, 5 sur 5. Le message de Negan était très clair : arrêter d'être rebelle avec lui, et lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Sinon, j'allais rejoindre Glenn et Abraham avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire adieu.

* * *

 **Oui, Negan peut être gentil parfois, mais c'est avant tout un homme dangereux qui obtient tout ce qu'il désire, et qui n'hésite pas à sortir les crocs (Ou Lucille en l'occurrence...) si on ne lui obéit pas !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve d'ici quelques jours. Des bisous ! :coeur:**


	8. 7 Ainsi soit-il

**Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes/tous !**

Je pensais publier ce chapitre demain dans la journée, mais je l'ai finis aujourd'hui, alors inutile d'attendre plus longtemps ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire à propos de ce dernier _(en fait, j'ai pas grand chose à dire tout court, oui, c'est pas top comme intro ...)  
Je vous laisse le lire sans plus attendre !_

* * *

Après de longues minutes de silence pesant, Negan avait retiré sa veste, puis était allé se doucher en emportant Lucille avec lui, me laissant seule dans le salon, la peur et la colère au ventre. La personne la plus forte que je connaissais venait de pleurer dans mes bras, l'homme qui m'avait enlevé à mon groupe venait de me menacer sans vergogne, et j'étais seule. Si seule. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais faire désormais. Je ne pouvais pas rester inactive, à attendre qu'on vienne me chercher, car cela n'arriverait sûrement pas avant longtemps. Alexandria était bien trop faible comparée au Sanctuaire, Negan avait reprit toutes nos armes.

Le bruit de l'eau me sortit de ma léthargie. Je me raclai la gorge, et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui dire que je comptais sortir, je me rappelais que j'étais encore libre d'aller où je le désirais. Sans dire un mot je m'éclipsai en espérant ne pas le recroiser le sitôt. Le soleil était encore assez haut dans le ciel, il devait être aux alentours de 14h. Je n'avais pas mangé, mais mon ventre était si noué que je ne pouvais rien avaler. Les hommes et les femmes qui vivaient ici vaquaient à leurs occupations. Certains nettoyaient les armes, d'autres étaient postés en haut des toits, certains s'occupaient du linge. Ils ne semblaient pas malheureux. Je grinçai des dents. Allais-je finir comme eux ?

Je m'étais assise près de l'enclot aux rôdeurs, et les regardais déambuler, se cogner les uns contre les autres, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. A Alexandria, je pouvais m'occuper en sortant chasser, mais Negan ne me laisserait jamais faire. Il savait que je tenterais sûrement de m'enfuir, ou de laisser une marque de mon passage pour qu'un membre du groupe puisse me retrouver facilement. Je pourrais leur donner des informations sur le Sanctuaire. Je soupirai en tapant le grillage pour les attirer vers moi, avant de m'éloigner un peu. Ces rôdeurs me ressemblaient bien trop. Libres de circuler dans un certain espace, sans but. Un sentiment de dégoût commençait à me prendre aux tripes. Je déglutis avant de m'en aller de là.

La journée passa lentement. Je connaissais maintenant chaque pièce, chaque recoin du Sanctuaire. Je n'avais pas le droit d'aller vers les cellules, un homme me l'avait claqué au visage lorsque j'étais passée près de lui. J'avais haussé les épaules, et avait continué ma route. Je le savais déjà. C'était évident. Negan m'avait laissé le voir uniquement pour me montrer qu'il n'était pas un homme bien. C'était un fou. J'avais trouvé une pièce qui ressemblait à une petite bibliothèque. Cette découverte m'avait surprise, n'imaginant pas vraiment les hommes et les femmes d'ici lire après une journée à piller les autres communautés, et j'avais glissé un livre sous ma veste tout en continuant ma visite. Le cellier était à l'autre bout du complexe.

J'étais assise dans le canapé, occupée à lire quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Negan, qui arborait cet éternel sourire qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Je relevai les yeux pour croiser son regard sombre.

-« _Bonsoir mon joli-cœur !_ »

Je n'aimais pas ce surnom. Il sonnait faux dans sa bouche.

-« _Bonsoir Negan_ » répondis-je simplement.

Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise lorsqu'il retira sa veste alors que je m'étais replongée dans ma lecture, et le senti s'assoir à mes côtés. Il me prit les livres des mains sans faire attention à mes protestations, corna la page que je lisais et jeta le livre à terre, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, ni même de devoir supporter sa présence, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-« _C'est malpoli de continuer à lire alors qu'on s'est pas vu de la journée, tu trouves pas ?_ » Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'hocher légèrement la tête. « _Je m'attends pas à ce que tu me sautes dans les bras … Mais au moins un petit sourire !_ »

Je me forçai à sourire légèrement pour lui faire plaisir, mais il ne semblait pas ravi par ce faux sourire.

-« _Sérieusement ?_ » Il avait haussé ses sourcils.

Un grommellement s'étouffa dans ma gorge et je baissai la tête en soupirant. Cela devait vraiment être lamentable à voir. Je me sentais minable à feindre ainsi la joie, alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose : être seule. Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma cuisse et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Il me força à relever les yeux vers lui.

-« _Bon, c'est peut-être encore trop tôt pour ça aussi … Merde, t'es vraiment en rogne contre moi hein ?_ »

Je n'osai pas répondre, mais mon regard dût lui suffire. Il s'esclaffa, comme si la situation était drôle, et se mordit la lèvre, le regard rivé vers mes lèvres. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Sentir ne serait-ce que l'odeur de son savon me rendait nerveuse. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier cette photo de Glenn, mort, et les larmes de Daryl sur ma peau. Je me relevai sans lui faire face.

-« _Je vais chercher de quoi manger_ » lui dis-je. « _Je reviens._ »

Negan ne dit rien, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il n'appréciait pas que je me défile de la sorte. Mais faire à manger me relaxerait, comme cela l'avait toujours fait. Dès que j'eus fermé la porte derrière moi, je m'allumai une cigarette en soupirant légèrement, puis me mit en route vers le cellier. L'homme qui s'y trouvait me reluqua quelques instants avant de me reconnaître, et baissa aussitôt les yeux. Je n'aimais pas cette réaction craintive. Je n'étais pas Negan, et je ne serai jamais comme lui.

J'attrapai une boîte de légumes, un peu de viande avec quelques épices, et retournai devant les appartements de l'homme à la batte. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'inspirai, puis expirai lentement, avant de rentrer. Il n'avait pas bougé, et tenait le livre que je lisais plus tôt dans la journée entre les mains. Je posai la nourriture sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avant de lui lancer un regard discret.

-« _Mon livre t'intéresse on dirait._ »

Il releva les yeux vers moi avec un rictus en coin, puis agita le livre vers moi.

-« _T'aimes bien ce mec ?_ » J'hochai la tête.

-« _Stephen King était un grand homme. Mon père l'adulait. Il avait tous ses livres. Celui-ci est mon préféré_ » ajoutai-je.

Je gardai pour moi l'anecdote sur mon deuxième prénom avant de me retourner pour ouvrir la boîte de légumes, et fouiller dans les placards pour trouver un couteau et une planche pour m'occuper de la viande. La situation était étrange, je devais l'admettre. Je l'entendis se lever, puis quelques secondes plus tard, une musique se fit entendre. En tournant la tête je remarquai une sorte de petite chaîne. Pendant quelques secondes j'eus l'impression d'être retournée à Alexandria, a cuisiner en écoutant une musique, mais il n'y avait pas les bruits habituels de Carl qui m'aidait, ni les pleurs de Judith parce-que nous faisions trop de bruit. J'attrapai une casserole que je remplis d'eau, et y mit les légumes avant de la mettre sur la plaque chauffante. Je n'avais même pas entendu Negan se glisser derrière moi, et lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, je déglutis. Son souffle s'écrasait contre ma nuque.

-« _Merde, j'adore quand une femme fait à manger_ » susurra-t-il à mon oreille en se collant un peu plus contre moi. « _Surtout si c'est la mienne._ »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma peau, et un frisson parcouru mon échine. Le sentir si près de moi me rendait mal à l'aise, mais le fait d'avoir un homme collé contre mon corps n'était pas désagréable. Le problème, c'était lui. Une de ses mains glissa jusque mon ventre qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, ses lèvres toujours contre ma nuque. Un étrange mélange de malaise et de plaisir était en train de naître en moi, et je me dandinai légèrement pour essayer de l'écarter de quelques centimètres, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Au contraire. Mon bassin était collé contre le plan de travail, je sentais son cœur battre contre mon dos. Il dégagea mes cheveux pour avoir un meilleur accès à mon cou. Je me raclai la gorge en me retournant pour lui faire face, essayant de garder mon calme. Il se mordait la lèvre.

-« _S'il te plait, non_ » balbutiai-je.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux sombres brillaient avec une intensité hors norme, et resserra sa prise sur ma hanche pour me garder contre lui.

-« _Putain, tu te laisses vraiment pas faire hein ? Quoi, tu crois que je vais te violer, c'est ça ?_ » Il souffla. « _Je ne suis pas un putain de violeur, d'accord ?_ »

Je ne dis rien, mais au fond, je me sentais rassurée, bien que ce soit un sentiment bien stupide. Un meurtrier psychopathe violent et impulsif venait de me rassurer en me disant qu'il ne me violerait pas. Je m'esclaffai devant le ridicule de la situation, et vit passer dans son regard un éclair d'étonnement. J'hochai la tête.

-« _Ok._ »

-« _Merde, c'est vraiment ça qui te fait flipper ? T'as peur de ça ?_ »

Je baissai les yeux, et hochai à nouveau la tête. Oui, c'était stupide, je l'admettais. Je n'avais pas peur qu'il me fasse du mal, qu'il me frappe, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me force à faire ce genre de choses. Je refusais de revivre cette chose. Son regard perçant me rendait mal à l'aise, et je me retournai pour finir de faire à manger sans un mot.

-« _On t'a déjà violé ?_ »

Mon cœur loupa un battement alors que je ne répondis pas, des souvenirs pleins l'esprit. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration alors qu'il venait de me lâcher. En parler était encore douloureux, et surtout avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas. Je me retournai en lui adressant un regard noir avant de passer à côté de lui, mais il m'attrapa par le poignet. Je retins mon exclamation de douleur, et soupirai.

-« _J'ai pas envie d'en parler_ » marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux. « _Laisses-moi passer s'il te plait._ »

-« _Putain, on t'a vraiment violé._ »

Son regard sombre était dur. Ses traits étaient figés en une expression de colère, ce qui me surprit. Il n'avait pas lâché mon poignet, et le serrait si fort que je grimaçai de douleur.

-« _Tu me fais mal._ »

-« _C'était avant ou après ?_ »

-« _Un peu après. Lâches-moi_ » ajoutai-je en secouant le bras.

Negan grogna avant de me lâcher, puis pesta en me tournant le dos. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Il ne me connaissait pratiquement pas, et m'avait enlevé pour faire de moi sa putain. Je gardais le silence en installant la nourriture sur la table, et m'y installai. L'homme à la batte ne bougeait pas.

-« _C'était il y a des années. Il est mort quelques jours après en se faisant bouffer par des rôdeurs. Justice faite, débat clôt._ »

Je l'entendis soupirer longuement avant de se retourner. Sa chaise racla le sol. Il posa ses pieds sur un siège libre, le regard plongé dans le mien.

-« _Je savais que t'en avais bavé. Ça se voit sur toi._ »

Je ricanai légèrement avant de secouer la tête. C'était évident, tout le monde en avait bavé depuis le début de la fin du Monde. Je n'étais sûrement pas la seule à avoir vécu ce traumatisme. Il pencha légèrement la tête en se mordant la lèvre, pensif.

-« _Putain, t'as dû aimer le voir crever, hein ?_ »

Oh oui. Je l'avais regardé se faire mordre par un, deux, plusieurs rôdeurs, un léger sourire aux lèvres et avec la sensation d'être libérée d'un poids énorme, et alors que mon père me hurlait de l'achever, je l'avais laissé mourir lentement en m'enfuyant. J'haussai les épaules, et me concentrai sur mon assiette. Je n'aimais pas cette conversation, et ce ton un peu trop satisfait qu'il employait.

-« _Mon joli-cœur sans pitié …_ » Il s'esclaffa en fermant les yeux. « _Je comprend un peu mieux ce tempérament si … Explosif._ »

Je me retins de lui interdire de m'appeler son joli-cœur, mais je me contentai de le fixer en me mordant l'intérieure de la joue. Il avait rouvert ses yeux et me regardait lui aussi. La musique comblait le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre nous, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, mais je ne relevais pas la tête de tout le repas.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, seules les faibles lumières du salon me permettaient de le distinguer. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, alors que je m'étais remise à lire en essayant d'oublier les souvenirs qui étaient remontés suite à la conversation. Par chance, il semblait avoir comprit qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'informations ce soir-là. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observais. Il semblait calme et serein, et je me demandais quel genre d'homme il avait pu être auparavant. Avait-il toujours été sans pitié, ou la fin du Monde l'avait-il changé du tout au tout ? Il devait faire un métier physique. Sa carrure en disait long. Je m'interrogeai quant au surnom de son arme fétiche qui n'était pas très loin de lui. Qui était cette Lucille ? L'image d'un Negan marié et heureux me vint en tête. Avait-il été seulement marié ? Oui, évidemment. Je me raclai la gorge en posant mon livre à côté de moi, ce qui le fit tourner la tête. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de me lancer.

-« _Pourquoi tu m'as prise ?_ »

Il se pinça les lèvres avant de se redresser un peu sur sa chaise, le regard rivé vers moi, comme s'il me sondait.

-« _Il y a des femmes ici, plusieurs même_ » ajoutai-je en me triturant les doigts. « _Je ne saisis pas._ »

-« _Parce-que je prends ce que je désire_ » répondit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « _Les femmes ici sont toutes des putains de soumises qui se laissent faire. Mais toi !_ » Il me pointa du doigt. « _Toi, t'es une vraie tigresse. T'as pas hésité à te défendre contre moi, alors que les autres se chiaient dessus._ »

Je tiquai à l'évocation de mon groupe. Negan se mordait la lèvre en me fixant. Je ne m'étais pas défendue. J'avais défendu Carl, et Judith. Je me fichais bien de ma personne.

-« _Et tu continues de te défendre, putain, voilà pourquoi je t'ai prise._ »

-« _Je les défends eux_ » rétorquai-je. « _Pas moi. Je le ferais autant de temps qu'il le faudra._ »

Il ne releva pas, se contentant de me fixer avec ce rictus en coin qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

-« _Je ne t'aimerais jamais. Mais j'accepte la situation. Je suis ta femme, non pas par choix, mais pour eux. Parce-que je sais que tant que je serai à tes côtés, tu ne leur feras pas de mal._ »

Sans un mot de plus, je m'enfermai dans la chambre, me roulai en boule dans le lit, et m'endormit en réprimant mes larmes, mes sanglots, les pensées dirigées vers Alexandria, mon groupe, ma famille, en espérant qu'ils aillent bien, en espérant que le lendemain serait un jour un peu meilleur.

* * *

 **NB : Oui, j'avoue, "joli-cœur" vient d'Hunger Games. J'adore ce petit surnom et je trouve que le fait que Negan l'appelle ainsi accentue le côté malsain de la relation qu'ils entretiennent désormais.**  
 **Cyrielle ne se laisse pas encore faire ( _c'est une battante ! Go go, girl power o/_ ). Le prochain chapitre comportera sûrement un nouveau POV ! **  
**Enfin bref, je vous laisse, et je vous fais des beusoux. :coeur:**


	9. 8 Un jour meilleur

**Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes/tous !**

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à publier car j'ai mis plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre qui est, pour le moment, le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'ici ! _Je suis contente._ Je voulais même attendre demain pour le publier, mais bon, je viens de le finir, et je le trouve très bien.  
Je vous laisse le découvrir, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **POV EXTERNE.**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de Negan à Alexandria, mais il n'y croyait toujours pas. Les jours précédents avaient été durs, faire le deuil de Glenn qu'il connaissait depuis le début de l'apocalypse et d'Abraham, qu'il avait toujours apprécié pour sa joie de vivre et son tempérament de bon vivant avait été difficile. Le fait d'avoir été l'objet de torture contre son propre père lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais il avait fait face, car il savait qu'il le fallait. Leur monde avait volé en éclat à cause de cet homme. Negan. Il déglutit. Negan qui avait tué deux de ses compagnons. Negan qui leur avait prit toutes leurs armes, leur confort. Negan qui lui avait enlevé Cyrielle.

Il donna un coup de pied à son lit pour faire passer sa rage. Il le haïssait de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Et surtout, il se haïssait d'avoir été si faible ce jour là. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les mots de Negan, et le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer, son corps avait refusé de bouger, figé par la haine et la colère. Elle avait crié si fort. Même son père n'avait pas pu réagir tant tout s'était déroulé rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était au sol, assommé. C'est là qu'il avait hurlé à son tour, et que Negan l'avait violemment envoyé contre le mur. Il s'était écroulé au sol, incapable de se relever, impuissant face à l'homme qui emportait son amie avec lui.

Depuis ce jour, il passait le plus de temps possible hors de la maison, et préférait aller dans la forêt. Les membres d'Alexandria avaient été choqués de voir l'homme prendre encore une personne avec lui, une femme en particulier. Tous savaient ce que cela signifiait, mais personne ne l'avait dit à voix haute. Tout était si surréaliste.

En passant devant la porte de sa chambre, il hésita quelques secondes avant d'y pénétrer. La pièce était vide, froide malgré les rayons de soleils qui traversaient les vitres. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir légèrement derrière lui et croisa le regard de son père. Lui aussi était encore sous le choc.

-« _Carl …_ »

Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres.

-« _On aurait pu éviter ça_ » marmonna-t-il. « _Si j'avais …_ »

-« _Non, Carl. Nous n'aurions jamais pu_ » le coupa son père. « _Il l'aurait tué, il aurait pu te tuer toi._ »

Rick n'avait malheureusement pas tord. Maintenant ils savaient à quoi s'attendre avec l'homme à la batte. Carl baissa la tête.

-« _Ca va bientôt faire une semaine. Tu crois qu'il va venir avec elle ?_ »

Les chances pour que cela arrive étaient bien faibles. Et si Negan amenait Cyrielle avec lui, ce serait uniquement pour les torturer, leur montrer qu'il possède ce qu'il désire, mais Carl s'en fichait. Il voulait juste la voir. Être sûr qu'elle n'était pas dans le même état que Daryl. Qu'elle se battait et qu'elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

-« _Je n'en sais rien. Je pense, oui_ » répondit son père, confirmant ce que le jeune homme pensait. « _Mais je n'espère pas trop. Et fais de même._ » Il se tut quelques secondes. « _Crois-moi Carl. Elle ne va pas se laisser faire._ »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, à moitié rassuré. Peut-être qu'il la verrait d'ici peu. Et son père avait raison. La jeune femme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et Negan ne risquait pas d'être déçu d'elle.

 **FIN POV EXTERNE.**

Les cauchemars sanglants s'étaient enchaînés à un rythme effréné cette nuit-là. Du début de l'apocalypse où j'avais regardé, impuissante, la plupart de mes amis mourir puis revenir à la vie, la nuit passée à pleurer alors qu'il m'enlevait le peu de dignité que j'avais, puis les longs mois à piller, passer de maison en maison en essayant de survivre, et ensuite la mort de mon groupe et ma nouvelle vie seule sur la route. Les semaines sous le soleil à marcher sans but, sans destination, sans raison, et ma rencontre avec le groupe d'Alexandria. Je m'étais à nouveau vu tuer Abraham, puis Glenn, j'avais vu ce sourire de folie qui avait déformé mon visage, les vêtements pleins de sang, j'entendais les pleurs, les cris, je sentais les regards noirs, et je le voyais lui, sourire, et m'embrasser.

Heureusement pour moi, ce matin, j'étais seule. Je n'aurais pas supporté sa présence après cette nuit d'horreur. Avec un soupir, je me levai, toujours en nage, et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain en faisant bien attention à ce que la porte soit verrouillée au cas-où il revienne. L'eau brûlante me faisait le plus grand bien, et je m'assis dans la cabine, la tête entre les genoux, en essayant de me vider un peu la tête. Je devais arrêter de ressasser mes mauvais souvenirs, ne garder que l'essentiel. Tout était encore un peu flou. Je pinçai les lèvres en levant la tête vers le jet d'eau. « **_Laisses-toi aller. Tout ira mieux_ ** » oui, elle avait raison pour une fois. De toute manière, cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Autant lâcher un peu de zèle. Peut-être allais-je pouvoir revoir vite mon groupe.

Après m'être séchée et habillée, je décidai de sortir du bâtiment pour prendre l'air. Le temps s'était rafraîchis, les nuages étaient sombres. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir, un léger vent s'était levé. J'aimais ce temps. J'aimais la pluie. J'eus un léger sourire et m'installai à quelques mètres de la sortie du Sanctuaire. D'ici je n'avais aucun visuel sur l'extérieur, aucun désir de sortir par conséquent. J'allumai une cigarette, et m'allongeai sur le muret qui bordait une sorte de balconnet où poussait des plantes, sûrement aromatiques, et fermai les yeux, me laissant bercer par le bruit du vent qui s'infiltrait entre les feuilles des arbres proches, les oiseaux qui chantonnaient, et …

-« _Eh, mais c'est la jolie petite femme qui a essayé de me frapper ça !_ »

Sans même avoir vu son visage, je savais qui cela pouvait être. Simon. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je me redressai pour lui faire face. Il était près de l'entrée, je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Il arborait un sourire absolument terrifiant, qui n'avait rien de chaleureux. Je déglutis.

-« _Quoi, t'es pas contente de me voir ?_ »

Non, pas vraiment. Et si j'avais une arme à porter de main, je lui tirerais sûrement dessus, qu'importe les conséquences de mon acte. Je soufflai du nez en me retournant, et l'entendis ricaner derrière moi.

-« _T'es pas très polie on dirait_. »

-« _En effet_ » répondis-je. « _Désolée, je me rattrape._ »

Sans me tourner vers lui, je lui adressai un doigt d'honneur, avant de continuer ma route. L'image du crâne de mon père qui explosait sous l'impact de balle m'était revenue. J'avais le ventre noué, et une furieuse envie de frapper quelque-chose, de laisser parler ma colère qui m'avait prise de court.

-« _Quelle audace !_ »

Je serrai les dents en résistant à mon désir de me retourner et de lui envoyer mon poing dans la mâchoire, et me contentai d'hausser les épaules. Une goutte tomba sur le coin de mon nez. Je relevai la tête, et vis les nuages sombres au dessus de ma tête en esquissant un sourire. Je lançai un regard derrière mon épaule et croisai le regard de Simon.

-« _Tu ne mérites pas mon attention_ » lui dis-je.

Il haussa les sourcils sans perdre son sourire sans joie.

-« _Tu crois que, parce-que t'es la petite femme du patron, tu peux te permettre d'être une sale garce envers moi ?_ »

-« _Non, je pense juste que tu es une personne abjecte. Et tu es le premier sur ma liste._ »

Simon leva les bras au ciel en s'esclaffant, ce qui me prit de court. Sa réaction n'était pas appropriée. Il fit quelques pas vers moi sans me lâcher du regard, et se mordit la lèvre.

-« _Ta liste ? Quoi, tu crois réellement que tu vas me tuer ? Et pourquoi ça, hein ?_ » Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il avait compris. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, mais il voulait me l'entendre dire. Il avait dût tuer tant de gens. Il était pire que Negan à mes yeux désormais. La pluie commençait à être rude, mais j'étais incapable de bouger, tiraillée entre mon envie de lui cracher au visage et de m'en aller. Je me contentai de serrer le poing avant de lui envoyer dans la mâchoire. Il bascula sur le côté, et tomba à genoux alors qu'une douleur se diffusait dans ma main. Je fus étonnée de ma force, ne doutant pas un instant que j'étais capable de mettre à terre quelqu'un. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa le mien. J'avais fais disparaître son sourire, et sa lèvre saignait. Je reculai d'un pas.

-« _Tu sais pourquoi, espèce de salopard_ » lui crachai-je au visage. « _Ne m'approche plus jamais, ou je te tue._ »

Un mélange de colère et de fierté m'habitait en cet instant précis. J'avais presque envie de rigoler en le voyant ainsi, bien que son regard brillait de haine. En haussant les épaules, je me retournai et perdis instantanément mon léger sourire. L'homme à la batte se tenait là. Il avait tout vu, tout entendu, et il me regardait avec un rictus en coin, avant d'applaudir lentement.

-« _Putain Simon, t'as vu ça ?_ » Il s'esclaffa. « _Merde, elle t'a calmé on dirait !_ »

Bloquée entre les deux hommes, je commençai à me sentir en danger. Derrière moi, Simon pesta avant de cracher au sol et je l'entendis se relever. Negan était immobile devant moi, l'air joyeux. Rien n'était en ma faveur à l'heure actuelle. Je pinçai les lèvres en inspirant lentement, alors que la pluie continuait à tomber. La situation avait tout d'un mauvais film. Il fit un pas vers moi, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-« _J'ai l'impression qu'on a des comptes à régler, hein mon joli-cœur ?_ »

Un frisson de dégoût me parcouru l'échine. Simon passa à côté de moi en me toisant d'un air mauvais, passant la langue sur sa lèvre pour essuyer le sang qui y perlait. Je lui rendis son regard.

-« _Tout est dit, je crois_ » grognai-je.

Negan fit tourner Lucille sur le côté avant de la poser à terre, à quelques centimètres de mes pieds. Je tournai la tête vers lui, les yeux brouillées par les gouttes de pluie, et vit qu'il se mordait la lèvre en me regardant.

-« _Tu viens de menacer mon bras droit. Et je dois admettre que tu as des sacrés couilles, tu es la première qui le fait._ »

Ce n'était pas une menace, mais une mise-en-garde. Dans un futur plus ou moins proche, je le tuerai de mes propres mains. C'était une promesse. Je ne répondis pas, soutenant son regard sombre et hypnotisant. Il remonta Lucille jusque mon ventre, et la garda pointée ainsi quelques secondes en silence. Simon me toisait toujours d'un air mauvais.

-« _Ne menace plus jamais mon bras-droit de la sorte mon joli-cœur. Cette fois-ci passe. La prochaine fois, je te laisserais te démerder, et ce même s'il te bat à mort._ » Il sourit. « _C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne !_ »

Sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes tournèrent les talons et m'abandonnèrent dans la cours, me laissant seule avec ma rage, ma colère, et ma tristesse. Mes jambes lâchèrent, et je tombai à genoux, mes larmes se mélangeant à la pluie qui tombait toujours plus forte. Je pouvais encore sentir sa batte contre moi. Si je continuais ainsi, je n'allais pas tenir encore très longtemps.

Je m'étais réfugiée dans le local qui servait de bibliothèque, et qui ressemblait plus à un débarras qu'autre chose, farfouillant depuis près d'une demi-heure pour trouver quelque-chose d'intéressant. Les couloirs étaient bruyants, beaucoup de gens s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur à cause de la pluie qui tombait drue. Avec un soupir, j'essayai d'attraper un des livres en hauteur, mais je n'étais pas assez grande.

-« _Oh, allez_ » grommelai-je. « _C'est une blague …_ »

Mais même en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, j'étais incapable de l'attraper. Au bout de quelques essais, j'abandonnai l'idée, déçue et énervée.

-« _On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment !_ »

Mon ventre se noua lorsque j'entendis sa voix grave. Je tournai la tête vers lui, un peu perplexe quant à sa présence ici.

-« _Comment tu m'as trouvé ?_ »

-« _Je suis partout_ » répondit-il avec un rictus.

J'hochai la tête distraitement. Un des hommes qui m'avait vu entrer lui avait sûrement dit. Je remarquais ses cheveux mouillés, et sa veste encore ruisselante d'eau, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à l'extérieur avec ce temps. Il s'avança un peu vers moi, et me prit par la hanche.

-« _J'ai froid, et j'ai besoin de chaleur_ » dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je frissonnai en sentant la pluie humidifier ma chemise, s'infiltrer jusque ma peau, alors qu'il se collait un peu plus à moi en enfouissant son visage dans ma chevelure. Son souffle s'écrasait contre ma nuque. Etonnement, je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise face à cet élan d'affection, seul l'humidité de sa veste était dérangeante. Je passai la main dans ses cheveux humides, et l'entendit soupirer de plaisir contre ma peau.

-« _T'arrête enfin de me repousser, bordel, c'est pas trop tôt …_ »

Je m'esclaffai légèrement en secouant la tête.

-« _Comme si j'avais le choix._ »

Son regard croisa le mien, et je vis passer dans ses yeux un éclair de désir. Sa main libre se posa sur ma joue. Je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements, et je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit, prisonnière entre son corps et le mur contre mon dos. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de se rapprocher légèrement de mon visage. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine.

-« _Putain, je crève d'envie de t'embrasser là, maintenant._ »

Mon corps et ma tête me hurlait de m'enfuir, de le repousser, mais j'étais tétanisée, figée par ce regard sombre. Je déglutis en pinçant les lèvres. Negan posa son front sur le mien, et je sentis son souffre s'écraser sur les lèvres.

-« _Donnes-moi une raison pour que je ne le fasse pas._ »

Je clignai des yeux, incapable de lui répondre. Je n'avais aucune raison à lui fournir. J'étais sa putain de prisonnière, sa « femme », et si je résistais trop, il allait me faire du mal, à moi ou à mon groupe. Je me résignai à secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Un rictus vint se nicher au coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'il caressait ma joue du bout du pouce, et il se rapprocha encore un peu. Je fermai les yeux en serrant les dents, redoutant le moment où je sentirais ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, mais il embrassa le coin de ma bouche avant de pouffer de rire.

-« _Détends-toi bordel !_ »

Des fourmillements parcouraient mes jambes, alors que je baissais la tête en rouvrant les paupières. Il recula sans me lâcher la hanche, toujours hilare, comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague. Mon cœur reprenait lentement un rythme normal. Je lui lançai un regard discret. Une partie de moi était rassurée, bien qu'il ne m'ait toujours pas lâché.

-« _Pourquoi ?_ »

-« _Merde, t'en avais envie ?_ » Je ne répondis pas. « _C'est bien ce que je pensais._ »

Negan se mordit la lèvre en m'observant quelques secondes, avant de se rapprocher un peu de moi, et de lever le bras en l'air. Il me tendit le livre que j'essayais d'attraper quelques instants auparavant.

-« _Elles sont toujours consentantes, et tu le seras aussi_ » ajouta-t-il en me lâchant. « _Je suis un homme bien, tu vois ?_ »

Il me lança un sourire éclatant avant de tourner les talons, et attrapa Lucille au passage avant de sortir de la pièce en sifflotant, me laissant seule avec mon livre entre les mains, complètement perdue. Il aurait pu m'embrasser, je n'aurais pas dis un mot. J'avais accepté la situation, accepté mon nouveau rôle, ma nouvelle vie, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela ne faisait pas de lui un homme bien. Je soufflai, avant de sortir à mon tour de la pièce. Un des hommes qui passaient par là me lança un regard avant de baisser la tête. Je jurai.

-« _Arrêtez de faire ça, bordel …_ » grommelai-je en passant devant lui.

Negan n'était pas dans le salon, mais je n'y restai pas longtemps, seulement pour jeter le livre sur la table, enfiler la veste qu'il m'avait donnée, et me dirigeai vers l'extérieur. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et de profiter de la pluie qui ne tombait que trop rarement dans cette région du pays. Le vent soufflait à peine, la pluie qui tombait sur mon visage était rafraichissante. Je marchai le long du complexe, et croisai le regard d'un des hommes qui surveillaient le Sanctuaire, perché sur un mur, fusil en main. Je remarquai qu'il le tenait mal, et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui signaler, je me ravisai. S'il se faisait mal, tant pis pour lui. Ce n'était pas mon problème. Les rôdeurs se pressaient contre le grillage, sûrement désireux de m'attraper et de me dévorer. Je passai ma main devant eux, et regardai avec pitié leurs yeux vides de vie suivre ma main en claquant des dents.

-« _Pathétique_ » marmonnai-je en secouant la tête.

Je décidais de rentrer au bout de quelques minutes, trempée jusqu'à l'os et vidée de toute pensée négative. D'ordinaire je me serais réfugiée sous ma couverture, avec une boisson chaude et une BD, et Carl m'aurait rejoint pour lire avec moi. Mais je n'étais pas à Alexandria. Je n'avais plus de chez moi. En soupirant je rentrai dans le salon, légèrement déprimée. Il était rentré.

-« _Putain, t'as envie d'attraper la mort ?_ » s'exclama-t-il en me voyant rentrer.

-« _Ca va_ » répondis-je en haussant les épaules. « _J'ai l'habitude._ »

Je passai devant lui, et attrapai une serviette dans la salle de bain avant de me sécher les cheveux avec. Je retirai ensuite la veste ruisselante de pluie et secouai la tête pour remettre mes cheveux en place.

-« _Pourquoi les gens évitent de me regarder ici ?_ » demandai-je en lui lançant un regard. « _Je déteste ça._ »

-« _Ils n'ont pas le droit de parler à ma femme_ » répondit-il. « _Depuis que la dernière s'est barré avec un de mes hommes, je les aies bien mis en garde._ »

-« _C'est stupide._ »

Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement étonné de ma réponse et du ton que je venais d'employer. Je secouai la tête.

-« _Je n'aime pas l'idée d'inspirer la crainte_ » ajoutai-je.

-« _Ils ont peur de moi._ »

Il s'avança de quelques pas, le regard plongé dans le mien, l'air impassible.

-« _Ils savent très bien ce qu'ils risquent s'ils osent ne serait-ce que poser leurs putains d'yeux sur toi_ » dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

Je me pinçai les lèvres sans oser dire un mot. Il était capable de battre un de ses hommes si celui-ci me parlait. Mon ventre se noua. Negan n'était pas un chef comme Rick pouvait l'être. C'était un dictateur, qu'on craignait et qu'on respectait par peur de mourir. Il se lécha la lèvre en soupirant.

-« _Putain, moi qui allait t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle._ »

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Qu'avait-il prévu à mon égard ? Je craignais le pire, malgré une légère excitation qui était née en moi. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif. Il retrouva son rictus habituel.

-« _Demain, on retourne voir tes petits copains d'Alexandria. Et tu viens avec moi._ »

* * *

 **Merci de me lire, merci pour les petites reviews, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et à très bientôt ! :)**


	10. 9 Retour à Alexandria

Bonsoir à tous/toutes ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce délai vraiment abusé... Perdre mon PC m'a un peu assommé, j'ai eu du mal à me faire à la tablette, mais c'est bon, je suis là ! o/

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, sauf... Merci. Le nombre de vues augmentent de jour en jour, c'est incroyable. Les reviews sont motivantes... Ça me fait chaud au cœur, et ça me motive énormément.

Bon, ce chapitre est un peu long et lent, mais nécessaire. J'ai déjà la trame du prochain en tête. Je vous laisse lire tout ça !

* * *

Ma gorge était nouée, mes jambes tremblaient, j'étais incapable de prononcer un seul mot. La pluie battait contre la fenêtre, Negan se tenait devant moi avec un rictus niché au coin des lèvres, le regard rivé vers moi. Je baissa la tête en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches, encore abasourdie par la nouvelle.

-« C'est inattendu. »

-« C'est une surprise de taille, hein ? » Il s'esclaffa et rejeta la tête en arrière. « Merde joli-coeur, tu pourrais au moins me remercier... »

Mais je n'avais pas le coeur au remerciement. Chaque rencontre entre le groupe et Negan s'était mal terminée. J'étais inquiète quant à celle-ci, et curieuse également.

-« Pourquoi ne pas attendre le jour du ravitaillement ? »

Le dernier mot fut difficile à prononcer. Un ravitaillement ... Ce n'était rien de ça. C'était du vol. Il volait les ressources des autres communautés en imposant ses lois, ses désirs, sans se soucier des conséquences. J'avais relevé la tête et avait planté mon regard dans le sien, immobile. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-« Putain, t'es pas contente ? Je t'emmène voir ton petit merdeux avec deux jours d'avance, et ça te fait chier ? »

-« Non ! Je... »

Je me mordis la lèvre, incapable de finir ma phrase, incapable de trouver les mots. J'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de revoir mon groupe et la peur d'une nouvelle rencontre qui tournerait mal. Il avait toujours ce sourire, et semblait attendre que je dise le fond de ma pensée. Je déglutis.

-« Je suis vraiment surprise. Et Ravie. »

-« Je préfère ça. »

Son sourire s'agrandissait alors qu'il avançait vers moi. Il posa Lucille sur son épaule avec un soupir las, avant d'embrasser mon front, ce qui me fit frissonner. Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts avec un air joyeux qui, venant de lui, ne fit naitre chez moi qu'un sentiment de malaise.

-« Je serais bien resté avec toi, avec ce temps » sa main libre glissa le long de mes côtes avant de finir sur ma hanche. « Mais j'ai à faire dehors. »

Il pressa ma hanche avant de se lécher les lèvres. Il tourna les talons, et sans un mot de plus, sorti de la salle. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je lâchai un soupir en m'affalant sur le canapé, le cœur lourd et le ventre noué. Je n'étais pas ravie. J'étais effrayée, j'avais peur d'assister à une nouvelle rencontre entre Negan et Rick. Mon regard se posa sur la veste en cuir en tout point similaire à la sienne. Mon cœur se serra davantage en pensant au lendemain. J'attrapai la serviette à coté de moi, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour la ranger. Mon regard croisa mon reflet, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je détaillai mon visage. J'avais repris du poids. Mes yeux bleus étaient encore ternes et cernés. Mes cheveux auburn étaient bien trop long mais je n'avais pas le cœur à les couper. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage avant de ressortir de la salle de bain.

Ma mère me coupait les cheveux avant la fin du Monde. Elle était la seule autorisée à toucher ma chevelure. L'ancien monde me manquait à cet instant précis. Je décidai alors de m'allonger dans le canapé, et de finir le livre que j'avais commencé. Le bruit de la pluie me berçait alors que je m'étais emmitouflée dans un vieux plaid que j'avais trouvé en fouillant les placards, et l'odeur du livre me renvoyait dans le passé. Tout était si calme, si normal. Pendant un moment, je me sentis enfin chez moi.

POV EXTERNE.

Lorsqu'il rentra au Sanctuaire, le soleil s'était déjà couché, la pluie s'était arrêté, seul les étoiles et la lune éclairait son domaine. Ses hommes s'occupaient de nettoyer la voiture qu'ils avaient utilisés pour s'occuper d'un groupe de rôdeurs qui s'était rapproché du Sanctuaire. Il aurait pu attendre le lendemain matin, mais la pluie avait donné un coté dramatique à la scène que Negan adorait. Lucille était bien sale. Il passa un coup d'eau dessus, en retirant les bouts de chair en putréfaction de ses piquants, avec des murmures désapprobateurs, puis se redressa avec un grand sourire. Qu'avait fait Cyrielle de sa journée ? Il l'imaginait déambuler dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une manière de s'échapper. Un rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle lui résistait, et il aimait ça, étonnement.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le salon, il s'apprêtait alors à parler, mais son regard se posa sur le canapé. Elle était là. Un livre était tombé de ses mains, et elle s'était emmitouflée dans un vieux plaid qui traînait depuis des mois dans ses placards. Ses longs cheveux étaient emmêlés et tombaient sur son visage reposé. Negan sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire. Elle semblait si paisible, et la vision était des plus adorable. Ses bottes abimées étaient au sol, encore boueuse, sa veste était accrochée à la bibliothèque.

Negan n'avait jamais laissé une de ses compagnes rester plus d'une nuit dans ses appartements. Elles avaient toujours eu leurs propres chambres, mais pour elle, il n'avait pas pu passer au dessus de l'opportunité. Elle avait ces yeux bleus qui lui rappelait les siens, et son caractère également. Il sentit sa batte vibrer contre son épaule et lâcha un soupir. Lucille... Son coeur se serra à son simple souvenir, et il se retourna pour faire glisse une chaise, puis s'assied dessus sans lâcher Cyrielle du regard. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et il se pencha légèrement vers elle. Elle semblait dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. D'ici, il pouvait détailler son visage, celui qui avait accroché son regard. Il avait toujours cette envie d'embrasser ces lèvres légèrement rosées, et pendant un court instant, il hésita. Si elle se réveillait, que fera-t-elle ? Elle lui donnerait une gifle sans doute. Negan ricana légèrement, excité à cette simple idée. Oui, elle aussi, elle l'aurait fait. Le même caractère explosif. Des femmes fortes et indépendantes. Il serra les dents, et baissa la tête, puis il posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de remettre le plaid sur elle correctement. Il se releva, attrapa Lucille, et s'enferma dans la chambre, légèrement tremblant. Il se devait d'arrêter d'être aussi tendre et patient avec elle. Cyrielle n'était pas elle, et elle ne le serait jamais. Oh oui, demain, elle allait comprendre qui il était vraiment.

FIN POV EXTERNE.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais encore dans le canapé, enroulée dans ce plaid abimé. Mes rêves avaient été agréables, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je me redressai lentement en soupirant, et regardai autour de moi quelques instants, comme pour me rappeler où j'étais. Avec qui j'étais. Mon coeur était lourd, mais aujourd'hui, j'allais revoir mon groupe, ma famille. Un léger sourire vint étirer mes lèvres, et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. J'enfilai ensuite ma veste, avant de me stopper une seconde. Mon regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre, où il dormait sûrement. Je me pinçai les lèvres. Il ne m'avait pas réveillé. Il ne m'avait pas forcé à le suivre. Ma main se posa sur la poignée de la porte, puis, après une petite hésitation, je l'ouvris. L'homme était enroulé dans la couverture, son visage caché dans l'obscurité, et il ronflait. Si je partais maintenant, il ne m'entendais pas. Je refermai la porte derrière moi avec un soupir avant de sortir des appartements, l'esprit embrouillé. Pourquoi m'avait il laissé ? Ce n'était pas logique. Les couloirs étaient calmes, silencieux, déserts, me garantissant un peu de tranquillité avant le lever du jour. Je me mis en route vers ma nouvelle pièce préférée, la bibliothèque, une idée en tête. Oui, j'allais revoir mon groupe, mais je n'allais pas pouvoir leur parler librement. Si je réussissais à échapper à a surveillance de Negan ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je pourrais dissimuler une lettre, sous un objet, ou un coussin, là ou Carl ou Rick la trouverait facilement. En entrant dans la salle, je mis quelques secondes avant de trouver l'interrupteur pour la lumière, et lorsque j'allumai, je sursautai.

Un homme était allongé dans le fauteuil où je comptais m'asseoir. Il était recroquevillé sous un plaid miteux, et avait sursauté lui aussi. Son regard sombre accrocha le mien, et il se redressa en un quart de seconde, la main posé sur un couteau qui décorait sa hanche.

-« Eh, calmes-toi Cow-boy, ça va » dis-je en levant les mains. « Je pensais pas trouver quelqu'un à cette heure-là. »

Il était resté immobile, se contentant de me dévisager longuement. Je soupirai, et baissai les mains pour les fourrer dans les poches de ma veste sans le lâcher du regard. Il n'avait pas plus de 30 ans, et il était assez grand. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs, et il avait la peau sombre.

-« Tu es sa femme. »

Il avait tourné la tête, comme s'il le voyait au lieu de me voir moi. Je me mordue l'intérieur de la joue en sentant mon ventre se nouer à ces mots.

-« Je suis Cyrielle, avant d'être ... La femme de Negan » je posai mon épaule contre le mur en essayant de me détendre un peu, malgré la boule qui résidait dans mon ventre et mon envie d'être seule. « Et toi ? Ton prénom, c'est quoi ? »

L'homme était immobile, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre sale de la salle. Je le vis déglutir, avant de prendre son plaid et avancer vers moi. Il allait s'en aller, mais je bloquais la porte, à son désarroi. Il ne me regardait pas. Je penchai la tête en me raclant la gorge.

-« Tu sais, en règle générale on répond aux questions. »

Il redressa la tête et planta son regard sombre dans le mien.

-« Il ne veut pas qu'on te parle. Il nous a dit ce qu'il ferait si on osait. Et j'ai pas envie d'avoir une gueule à moitié brûlée. Alors laisse-moi passer. »

Mon coeur se serra. J'avais presque oublié cette stupide règle qu'il avait imposé à ses hommes. Je baissai la tête, et soupirai en me décalant légèrement. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher quelqu'un à me parler avec cette menace qui planait au dessus de sa tête.

-« Désolée. »

Il ouvrit la porte sans dire un mot, et la claqua derrière lui si fort que j'en sursautai. Je me sentais si mal, si seule. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil encore chaud, et attrapai un livre à porté de main en reniflant. Si seule. Ma seule compagnie ces derniers jours avait été Negan. « Tu vas revoir ton groupe aujourd'hui. » Ils me manquaient plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. J'arrachai une feuille du livre avant de balayer la pièce des yeux, à la recherche d'un stylo, avant de grommeler. Il n'y avait rien ici. Je réfléchis un instant. Je ne voulais pas fouiller ses appartements à nouveau. Où allais-je trouver ce dont j'avais besoin ?

-« Les réserves... » marmonnai-je. « Mais oui ! »

Je me tapai le front en pouffant de rire, et me mis en route vers le hangar où étaient ramenés toutes les provisions rapportés lors des ravitaillements, hangar où j'avais accès. Je pliai la feuille en quatre, l'enfonça dans ma poche, et me mis en route vers le hangar qui se situait à l'autre bout du complexe, près de la sortie du Sanctuaire qui était surveillée par deux hommes armés. Je reconnus l'homme de la bibliothèque, et sentis son regard me suivre alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte du hangar, gardée par un autre homme. Ce dernier me toisait un court instant avant de renifler.

-« C'est pour Negan ? »

-« Non, c'est pour moi. » Je lui tendis mon paquet de cigarettes vides en ajoutant « Je viens faire le plein. J'ai le droit d'aller dans ce hangar. »

L'homme de la bibliothèque me regardait encore, et du coin de l'œil je le vis secouer la tête, tandis que celui en face de moi fit la moue avant d'acquiescer, puis il ouvrit la porte qui grinça. Je lui souris, puis pénétrai le hangar. Je voyais d'ici certaines affaires d'Alexandria. La marque de cigarettes de Daryl, les provisions que Glenn et moi avions ramenés deux semaines auparavant, juste avant... Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue, et l'interceptai du bout de la langue avant de renifler. J'attrapai les cigarettes, et en allumai une en tremblant. Je devais trouver un crayon, et vite, avant qu'il ne se lève et me retrouve. Je me mis à marcher en balayant du regard chaque recoin du hangar, fouillant dans les tiroirs, les placards, reconnaissant ici et là des choses venant d'Alexandria. Je trouvai, après plusieurs minutes de recherche, mon désir, et soupirai de soulagement.

-« Tu es mon nouveau meilleur ami, toi » marmonnai-je.

Je mis le crayon dans ma poche, et décidai de m'en aller. En repassant près de l'étagère où j'avais trouvé les cigarettes, je décidai de me servir généreusement, et piquai également une bouteille de soda qui traînait à côté. Je sortis sans adresser un mot au garde du hangar, lui montrant juste mon petit butin, puis j'allais m'asseoir près du grillage où se pressaient les rôdeurs, sûrement désireux de me croquer. Ici, j'étais sûre d'être seule encore quelques heures, au moins jusqu'au levé du soleil. Presque personne ne venait ici. Je soufflai, et sortis mon stylo et la feuille, retirai ma veste pour m'installer dessus, et me mis à écrire quelques mots à l'intention membres de mon groupe. Sur Daryl, sur ma condition, sur ce lieu, sur Negan. Les rassurer, et me rassurer au passage. Le bruit des rôdeurs se cognant contre le grillage était presque relaxant. L'air frais et le sentiment de tranquillité étaient reposants. Je pris une gorgée du soda, et pris une autre cigarette en regardant l'horizon. Le ciel commençait à s'éclairer, l'aube était belle. Un léger vent faisait siffler les feuilles proches. Je remis la feuille et le stylo dans ma poche, et soupirai légèrement en voyant certains habitants du sanctuaire envahir la cour.

L'homme de la bibliothèque m'observait, du coin de l'œil. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, et un malaise naissait en moi. Il n'avait aucune expression, rien, ses yeux sombres me couvant. Je grommelais en remettant ma veste, légèrement énervée, et décidai de me mettre à l'abri des regards, espérant pouvoir avoir encore quelques instants sans lui à mes côtés. En passant près de l'homme, je reniflai, et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Alors que j'allais rentrer, un sifflement me gela sur place. La main crispée sur ma bouteille, je serrai les dents en l'écoutant se rapprocher lentement mais sûrement.

-« Cycy, enfin te voilà ! » Il soupira en faisant un pas de plus. « Moi qui pensais te trouver encore endormie, merde, j'ai eu peur ! »

Je pouvais entendre son sourire à travers sa voix, sans même le regarder je pouvais aisément affirmer qu'il arborait ce rictus qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Je tournai les talons lentement pour lui faire face, et croisai son regard sombre perçant. Lucille reposait sur son épaule. Je déglutis avant de me pincer légèrement les lèvres.

-« Il fait un temps sublime dehors » dis-je simplement en faisant un signe de la main. « J'ai simplement été admirer le lever du soleil. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela avait été la première chose qui m'était passé par la tête. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, malgré tout. Il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en se léchant la lèvre inférieure avant de faire un pas de plus vers moi et de m'attraper par la hanche et me plaquer contre lui, un rictus carnassier au coin des lèvres.

-« Putain je te pensais pas aussi fleur-bleue ! »

Il s'esclaffa, avant de resserrer sa prise autour de moi. Je tentais d'oublier toute l'aversion que j'éprouvais à son égard, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile que je l'espérais. Son souffle s'écrasa contre mes lèvres, et je le vis se rapprocher dangereusement. Je laissai tomber volontairement la bouteille que je tenais dans ma main, espérant détourner son attention, mais il ne broncha pas. Mon cœur s'arrêta alors que ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, comme une caresse légère. Ce n'était même pas un baiser. Il soupira légèrement, alors qu'en moi, je pouvais sentir un curieux mélange de malaise et de frustration. Je m'en voulais d'être incapable de bouger en cet instant précis, incapable de fuir. Je m'en voulais d'en désirer plus. Ses yeux sombres étaient toujours plongés dans les miens, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes, étirées en un sourire.

-« Merde joli-coeur, je pensais pas être capable de me retenir autant ! »

Il se pencha légèrement en arrière en posant sa batte contre le sol, sans me lâcher. Mon coeur commençait à reprendre un rythme normal.

-« Oh, ma Cycy, je te fais de l'effet on dirait ... »

Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire, puis je sentis mes joues rosies du bout des doigts. Negan semblait satisfait, et moi honteuse. Comment pouvais-je être dans cet état à cause de lui, comment avais-je pu me laisser faire de la sorte ? « Tu crois que t'as le choix ? Idiote ! » Je me mordis l'intérieure de la joue en insultant la voix dans ma tête, puis me raclais la gorge avant de lui répondre.

-« Encore une surprise. »

-« Une putain de bonne surprise ! Ma femme commence enfin à se laisser aller ... Bordel, ça m'excite tellement mais on a pas le temps pour ça. »

Alexandria. Rick. Carl. Le groupe. Mon ventre se noua, un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience s'était emparé de moi. J'hochai la tête, essayant d'afficher un air totalement impassible, avant d'inspirer lentement.

-« J'imagine que je n'aurais pas l'occasion ni le droit de leur parler sans que tu ne nous surveille. »

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter, alors que la voix dans ma tête grommelait devant mon insolence. Il soupira, les yeux levés vers le plafond, laissant un silence pesant s'installer entre nous.

-« Merde Cyrielle, tu essaye de me mettre en rogne c'est ça ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'engueule de bon matin ? Putain ! » Il se pinça les lèvres en me lançant un regard si sombre que j'en frissonnai. « C'est une très mauvaise idée, je déteste devoir gueuler dès le matin... Alors, pourquoi je te laisserais parler avec ton petit merdeux hein ? »

-« Parce-que je ne les reverrai plus avant longtemps » répondis-je. « Tu m'as prise sans me laisser le temps de leur dire... »

Ma gorge se serra, et je ne pus finir ma phrase. Je l'entendis pester, et il reposa Lucille sur son épaule sans me lâcher du regard.

-« Estimes toi heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de les revoir une dernière fois. » Negan tourna les talons avant d'ajouter « Sois prête d'ici une heure. »

Je le regardai s'éloigner, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Une dernière fois. Mon coeur se serra. Heureusement que j'avais cette lettre avec moi. Je restai immobile quelques instants, le temps de me remettre de mes émotions, et décidai d'aller me réfugier dans la bibliothèque pour rajouter quelques mots à ma lettre.

Je décidai de passer l'heure suivante près de la sortie, sur le muret, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. J'étais à la vue de tous, et à la fois seule avec moi-même, avec mes pensées. Mes craintes quant à la rencontre entre le groupe d'Alexandria et celui de Negan ne s'étaient pas envolées, mais avaient empirée. J'avais peur d'eux, de moi, de perdre les pédales. « Pauvre tarée ! » Je secouai la tête en grognant.

-« Dégage de là toi. »

« T'as toujours eu un grain, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je suis ton seul ami ! » Je pestai avant de me pincer le bras si fort que la douleur la fit partir. Pour quelques heures, je l'espérais. Autour de moi grouillait les hommes de Negan qui allaient nous accompagner aujourd'hui pour le ravitaillement si mal nommé, s'occupant des camions, prenant des armes. Du coin de l'œil, je reconnu l'homme de la bibliothèque, discutant avec Simon. Je reniflai de dégoût en croisant le regard de l'homme à la moustache, et vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait visiblement pas encore digéré le coup de poing de la veille. Je ressentie de la fierté, et me permis même de lui faire un signe de la main, tout en arborant un sourire rayonnant. Il cracha au sol et s'en alla, ce qui me fit pouffer. Je remarquai que l'homme de la bibliothèque m'observait lui aussi, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je soupirai en m'adossant contre le muret, suivant des yeux chaque geste, chaque homme qui passait près de moi.

Je le sentis arriver avant même de le voir. Arborant cet éternel rictus, sa batte sur l'épaule, son foulard rouge autour du cou. Je m'étais redressée et le regardais venir vers moi. Il sortit une espèce de cagoule de derrière son dos, et je reculai, le coeur battant la chamade. Il claqua de la langue.

-« Allons Cycy, ne fais pas ta mijorée, hors de question que tu connaisses le chemin... »

-« Negan... »

Je n'avais pas vu Simon se rapprocher de moi. Lorsqu'il m'agrippa, j'essayai de lui un coup de tête mais il m'esquiva en ricanant. Negan se rapprocha, et je me débattue de plus belle, tentant d'envoyer mon talon dans le genou de Simon. Je touchai son mollet. Il pesta de douleur avant de me tordre les bras, déclenchant une douleur atroce en moi. Je serrai les dents, refusant de montrer ma douleur. Devant moi, Negan souriait.

-« Cycy, mon coeur, tu es formidable, tu le sais ça ? »

De sa main libre il serra mon menton, me forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, je ne ressentis rien d'autre qu'un profond dégoût. De la colère. De la douleur. Il recula, et se lécha les lèvres, l'air satisfait.

-« Mais tu vas mettre cette putain de cagoule et te taire tout le long du voyage, ou je m'occuperai de toi. »

Sans un mot de plus, il me mit la cagoule sur la tête, me plongeant dans l'obscurité. Je le sentis m'attraper par le bras et me faire monter dans un camion. Quelqu'un monta à côté de moi. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je savais que Simon était cette personne. Il soupira légèrement avant de claquer la porte. Negan grimpa à ma gauche. Le camion puait la poussière et la transpiration, heureusement qu'une fenêtre était ouverte. La cagoule ne m'empêchait pas de distinguer de vagues formes. Je pouvais sentir le soleil taper contre ma veste. Un long silence pesant s'était installé. Je n'osais dire un mot, effrayée par la démonstration de force que je venais de vivre. Negan avait laissé tomber le masque du gentil petit bourreau. Il me montrait son vrai visage. Je m'inquietais quant à la suite. Le camion tourna à gauche, et mon épaule cogna celle de Negan. Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes. Lorsque le camion se stoppa, j'entendis Simon ouvrir la porte et m'aggriper pour me faire sortir avec lui. Je grognai avant de me dégager de son emprise, et d'enlever moi même la cagoule, à deux doigts d'étouffer tant elle était épaisse.

Le soleil m'empêchai de voir correctement, et mes yeux mirent quelques secondes avant de s'y habituer. Mon coeur loupa un battement quand je reconnus le portail d'Alexandria. J'y étais. J'allais les revoir. Enfin. Un dernière fois. Je vis du coin de l'œil Negan se rapprocher de moi. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma hanche, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Il se mordit la lèvre avec un rictus amusé.

-« À toi l'honneur mon joli-coeur, vas donc te présenter au portail. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, et tournai les talons sans lui adresser un regard. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je couru presque jusqu'au portail, et frappai trois fois, fébrile, excitée, et apeurée. Je sentais leurs regards dans mon dos. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, puis quelqu'un tira le rideau marron pour voir qui était derrière les murs. Je croisai le regard bleu de Rick. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant, et sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue.

-« Salut big boss. »

* * *

J'ai longuement hésité sur qui ouvrirait à Cyrielle, mais Rick me semblait si évident au final.

Le prochain chapitre mettra, je l'espère, moins de temps à sortir.

Merci d'être encore là, de me suivre, des bisous à vous, portez vous bien !


	11. 10 Des tripes

Bonjour ! Bon, je m'attendais pas à poster aussi vite mais ce chapitre a été vraiment facile à écrire, ayant déjà toute la trame dans la tête depuis un petit moment ! Il faut savoir que j'ai dû couper en deux, le chapitre précédent et celui ci devait, à la base, n'en former qu'un.

Enfin, bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

-« Salut big boss. »

Un long silence s'en suivit, pendant lequel nos regards ne se lâchèrent pas un seul instant. Devant moi, le leader du groupe, de ma famille, retenait difficilement ses larmes. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Negan dans mon dos, lourd et pesant. Il devait s'impatienter. Je me raclai la gorge.

-« Ce serait sympa si... Si tu ouvrais le portail. »

Le regard de Rick se dirigea alors vers Negan. Toute peine disparu de ses traits, remplacée par la haine, et la peur. Il le haïssait bien plus que je ne le pensais. Mes inquiétudes envers la rencontre venaient de grandir de façon spectaculaire. J'entendis ses bottes frapper l'asphalte alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Les mains du leader se crispèrent sur les barreaux du portail, comme s'il essayait de passer ses nerfs dessus. Negan enroula ma taille de son bras et m'attira contre lui, son éternel rictus accroché aux lèvres. L'odeur de son eau de Cologne me prit aux tripes. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure en toisant Rick d'un air satisfait.

-« Coucou mon petit Rick ! »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, sa mâchoire serrée traduisait toute la colère qu'il retenait en ce moment précis. Son regard dévia jusqu'au bras de Negan sur ma taille, et son expression changea. De la peine. Il inspira longuement avant de faire un signe de la tête et d'ouvrir le portail. Je redécouvris Alexandria. Les maisons, l'herbe verte, ce sentiment de quiétude qui m'habitait auparavant me revint quelques secondes. Les habitants avaient leurs regards rivés vers nous. Vers lui. Exactement comme je l'avais fait, une semaine auparavant. De loin, je reconnus Rosita, ainsi qu'Eugène. Son visage n'était presque plus marqué du passage à tabac qu'il avait subit la nuit où notre monde s'était écroulé. Il me fixait et je pouvais voir son appréhension sur ses traits.

-« Cyrielle ..? »

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler lorsque Carl entra dans mon champ de vision. Le visage camouflé sous son épaisse chevelure, je distinguai une larme rouler sur sa joue. Un mélange de tristesse, de bonheur et de colère s'était insinué en moi. Je réprimai mon envie de courir vers lui, et sentis son bras me serrer d'avantage contre lui.

-« Le petit serial killer ! »

Je grinçai des dents en l'entendant parler à Carl. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de me dégager de son étreinte et d'aller me réfugier dans les bras de mon groupe. Je ressentais ce que Daryl avait ressenti lorsqu'il était venu. Une immense peine. Carl n'avait pas baissé les yeux, et fixait Negan avec une haine infinie. Je sentis le souffle de ce dernier s'écraser dans ma chevelure, et son sourire contre ma peau.

-« Tu crèves d'envie d'aller voir ce merdeux, hein ? »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'acquiescer mollement, retenant mes insultes et ma colère. Il ricana avant de s'avancer de quelques mètres pour faire face à Rick, qui semblait à deux doigts de perdre son calme. Negan le toisa quelques secondes.

-« Allons Rick, arrête de me regarder comme ça, bordel j'ai encore tué personne ! »

Derrière moi, Simon s'esclaffa. Je lui lançai un regard noir, faisant naitre un rictus satisfait sur ses lèvres. Une envie de le frapper me prit de court, et j'enfonçai mon poing dans ma poche en essayant de me calmer. Autour de moi, les Saviors étaient immobiles, attendant l'ordre de leur chef d'aller piller les réserves d'Alexandria. Negan tourna les talons et m'adressa un sourire éblouissant qui me fit frissonner. Il posa sa batte à terre.

-« Cycy chérie, j'adorerais que tu me fasses visiter ton ancienne maison ! »

Il avait insisté sur le mot "ancienne", comme pour me faire comprendre que cette époque était révolue. Je relevai le menton et lui fit face. Il fit un signe de la main, et ses hommes se dispersèrent aux quatre coins de la ville. Je lançai un regard vers Rick, avant d'acquiescer. Alors que je m'apprêtais à passer devant lui, ce dernier m'attrapa par le bras.

-« Tu vas... »

-« Hey, hey ! » Negan avait interrompu Rick et le fixait désormais de ses yeux noirs menaçants. « Rick, retire ta main de ma femme. »

Son ton menaçant me fit frissonner. Dieu seul savait ce que Negan était capable de faire si on ne lui obéissait pas. Je lançai un regard à Rick pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lui obéir. Ce dernier semblait abasourdi et sous le choc après avoir entendu ces mots, mais il s'exécuta, sans lâcher Negan des yeux.

-« Tu m'excuseras, Rick, mais je suis un homme possessif et un tantinet jaloux. Tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Et puis, je compris la raison de ma présence ici. Pourquoi Negan m'avait amené aujourd'hui. La torture. Exactement comme avec Daryl. Il s'amusait à m'agiter devant mon groupe, tel un trophée. Il me possédait désormais, et désirait le montrer à tous. Un rappel à l'ordre. Je sentis une haine immense naître en moi, alors que Negan arborait toujours ce rictus satisfait. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue et continuais d'avancer sans dire un mot vers mon ancienne maison. J'entendis Negan me suivre, tout en soupirant d'aise derrière moi. Carl et Rick n'étaient pas loin derrière nous. Les savoir près de moi me rassurait, me donnait de la force. La porte de la maison était encore entrouverte. Je pénétrai le salon, le coeur serré et lourd. Rien n'avait bougé, des oreillers sur le canapé à la bibliothèque encore en désordre. Pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression de n'être jamais partie. Et la réalité s'imposa à moi. Je n'allais pas revenir avant longtemps, peut-être jamais. Je reniflai, réprimai mes larmes, et me retournai pour faire face à l'homme à la batte.

-« Cet endroit me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Pas toi mon joli-coeur ? »

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais utilisé » rétorquai-je.

Il se lécha les lèvres en soupirant, toujours l'air ravi malgré mon insolence. Je serrai les dents, et avançai jusque la cuisine. L'endroit où j'avais rencontré Rick, l'endroit où j'avais compris que je n'aurais plus jamais à courir pour survivre, cet endroit où j'avais passé des journées entières à cuisiner pour la communauté avec Carl et Carol. L'endroit où j'avais vu Glenn pour la dernière fois. Je serrai mon pendentif entre mes doigts en me remémorant cet instant. Mon regard croisa celui de Negan, et je dus me retenir de le frapper de toutes mes forces. Glenn, Abraham, Daryl, et moi. Tous victimes de Negan.

-« Allons, fais comme si je n'étais pas là ! J'ai comme l'impression de te stresser... »

Je tournai la tête et croisai son regard sombre pétillant, un sourire accroché au lèvres. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de prendre un verre dans un placard dans lequel je versai de l'eau. Je remarquai à peine mes mains tremblantes.

-« Cycy chérie, on se la joue égoïste ? »

-« Je ne fais que suivre tes ordres. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Que je t'obéisse... Comme un gentil chien. »

Son sourire avait disparu. Un sentiment de peur commençait à s'insinuer en moi, mais je ne laissai rien paraître, soutenant son regard noir dans bouger d'un centimètre. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de faire quelques pas vers moi, lentement, chaque pas faisant grandir cette peur. Je sentis mon ventre se nouer lorsqu'il se planta devant moi, l'air grave. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à lever la tête.

-« Cyrielle, ce n'est pas très gentil de me parler comme ça devant nos hôtes ... Ne te comporte pas aussi mal. »

Sans réfléchir, je lui jetai le contenu de mon verre au visage. Il lâcha mon visage sous l'effet de surprise, et recula d'un pas. Je regrettai mon acte dès qu'il releva les yeux vers moi.

-« Putain de merde ! » rugit-il.

Mes mains ne tremblaient plus, mais mes jambes étaient en train de se transformer en coton sous l'effet de la peur. « Cycy fragile ... » Non, il l'avait mérité. Je croisai le regard désespéré de Carl et m'apprêtai à parler quand je sentis sa main attraper mon cou et me plaquer violement contre le placard derrière moi. Je lâchai un cri de surprise. Instinctivement, Rick avait fait un pas en avant, mais Negan avait tourné la tête vers lui, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

-« Tss tss tss, non, non ! » Il secoua la tête. « Restes en dehors de ça, tu veux ? »

Je sentais l'air me manquer alors qu'il s'esclaffa à nouveau. Je me sentais faible, stupide et sans défense. Si Carl ou Rick essayait de m'aider, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il leur ferait. Negan maintenait une pression suffisante pour me faire suffoquer sans pour autant m'étouffer.

-« Je croyais qu'on commençait à s'entendre tous les deux, mon joli-coeur, pourquoi tu complique les choses comme ça ? »

Un grognement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Comment avais-je pu me laisser faire aussi facilement au sanctuaire ? Je m'étais relâchée, à tel point qu'il m'avait embrassé à deux reprises. Je repris difficilement ma respiration tandis qu'il jubilait du contrôle total qu'il exerçait sur nous tous.

-« Ton putain de caractère... Il me rend fou ! » Il rapprocha son visage du mien. « Ouais, complètement fou. Et te voir là, à ma merci... Si tu savais comme ça m'excite ! »

Il se lécha les lèvres en me regardant des pieds à la tête, son regard s'arrêtant un instant sur mes lèvres avant de revenir à mes yeux. Alors que j'essayais de déglutir, il soupira légèrement en secouant la tête, l'air faussement déçu.

-« Mais on risquerait de choquer le gamin borgne... Allez, sois sage maintenant. J'ai pas envie de t'abîmer encore une fois. »

La pression sur ma gorge disparu. En quelques phrases, Negan m'avait rappelé qui il était. Un tyran, un homme dangereux, prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Je me massai la gorge en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale, alors qu'il me fixait d'un air joyeux. Je n'éprouvais plus rien d'autre que de la rage à son égard. Sans un mot, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers l'étage. Le bruit de ses pas lourds derrière moi m'indiquait qu'il me suivait.

-« Je crève d'envie de voir ta chambre Cycy chérie ! » dit-il le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il ne venait pas de m'étrangler quelques secondes auparavant.

-« Étonnant. » rétorquai-je.

Il ricana mais ne répondit pas. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui dans ma chambre, le seul endroit où j'avais eu, quelques temps, un semblant d'intimité. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'impose de la sorte. Mais avais-je seulement le choix ? « Tu veux qu'il t'étrangle encore une fois ? » Non. Je ne voulais pas. En arrivant devant la porte, j'hésitai une seconde, avant de l'ouvrir. Rien n'avait bougé de place, personne n'avait touché à mes affaires. Le lit était encore défait, mes habits propres reposaient sur l'étagère près de la fenêtre. La seule photo que j'avais de mon frère trônait sur la table de chevet. Je soupirai légèrement en réprimant mon envie de m'enrouler dans la couverture et rester ici. Negan s'assied lourdement sur le lit avant de s'étaler de tout son long, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Merde, ce lit est plus confortable que le mien ! Allez, Cycy, me fais pas la gueule, rejoins-moi ! »

-« Je connais ce lit. »

-« T'es en rogne hein ? »

Il se redressa pour être assit devant moi, et entoura une de mes mains des siennes, son regard plongé dans le mien. Je n'aimais pas cet air désolé qu'il affichait, il ne l'était pas et ne le serait jamais. Il se mordit la lèvre sans se laisser démonter, et quitta le lit avec un petit soupir déçu. Je refusais d'entrer dans son jeu dans ma propre chambre. Sans un mot, je contournai le lit et prit le cadre qui contenait la seule chose qui me restait de mon ancienne vie. Je le brisai au sol, et récupérai la photo. Inconsciemment, je caressai le papier du bout des doigts, l'esprit embrouillé de souvenirs.

Je n'avais même pas entendu Negan se glisser jusque moi. Sans un mot, je pliai la photo avant de la ranger dans ma poche. Un gémissement familier parvint à mes oreilles. Judith. Sa chambre était collée à la mienne. Du coin de l'oeil je vis un rictus déformer les lèvres de Negan. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me precipitai devant la porte, l'homme sur les talons. Il ne devait pas la toucher. Pas elle. Negan grogna en me voyant sur la défensive, bloquant l'accès à la chambre.

-« N'y penses même pas » grondai-je. « Tu ne ... »

-« Allons Cyrielle, détend toi ! J'adore les enfants... »

Je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui. Il était bien trop grand, bien trop fort. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvai au sol. Il s'esclaffa un court instant, et ouvrit la porte. Mon coeur se serra alors que je croisai le regard désespéré de Carl. Il se précipita vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Pouvoir le toucher sans me sentir observée me fit un bien fou. Je pressai sa main pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

-« Regardez moi ce petit ange ! »

L'enfant était entre les bras de l'homme à la batte, qui arborait un sourire éblouissant, naturel, quelque-chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui. Judith semblait perdue face à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Negan sortit de la chambre, l'enfant dans les bras.

-« Putain, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu un enfant aussi jeune. Où est la magnifique maman ? » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à Carl.

-« Morte. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais son regard brillait. Elle lui manquait. Comme ma mère me manquait. Negan se tourna vers moi, et me sourit en me montrant l'enfant.

-« Regarde Cycy chérie, ça te donne pas envie d'en avoir une comme ça ? »

Mon ventre se tordit de dégoût en comprenant le sous-entendu pervers qu'il me faisait là. Je déglutis en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il soupira, faussement déçu avant de regarder Judith.

-« Tata Cyrielle est un peu grognon, lui en veux pas trop, c'est son caractère explosif... »

Le Negan que je découvrais me prenait de court, et confirmait mes suppositions sur l'ancienne vie du meneur des Saviors. Il n'avait pas toujours été un monstre sans cur. Je me détendis quelques instants en comprenant qu'il ne ferait rien à l'enfant. Sans un mot, il alla la reposer. Je me rappelai alors de ma lettre. C'était une occasion à ne pas louper. Alors que Negan avait le dos tourné, je donnai un coup de coude à Carl en lui tendant le bout de papier. Il l'attrapa et l'enfonça dans sa poche. Un poids se retira de ma poitrine. J'avais réussi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Carl esquisser un sourire.

-« Boss ! Venez voir ! »

Je reconnu la voix de l'homme de la bibliothèque. Il était entré dans la maison, mais n'était pas monté à l'étage. Negan grogna avant de soupirer. Je sentis sa main agripper ma hanche et m'attirer vers lui. Son regard dévia jusque Rick, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

-« Quelle surprise tu m'as réservé encore ? Oh, non ne dis rien ! » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air joyeux. « J'espère que ça vaut le coup ! »

Mais Rick n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sans un mot de plus, l'homme à la batte descendit les escaliers, m'obligeant à le suivre, la main crispée sur ma taille. Je croisai le regard de l'homme de la bibliothèque. Il serra la mâchoire et détourna les yeux. Spencer se tenait à côté de lui, l'air serein. Lorsqu'il me vit, il ne réagit pas. Spencer ne m'aimait pas, et je ne l'avais jamais apprécié non plus. Il releva la tête devant Negan.

-« J'aimerais discuter avec vous, Negan. Si vous me le permettez. »

Negan haussa le sourcil, l'air perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Spencer faisait là, et que voulait-il dire à Negan ? Je serrai les dents alors qu'il arborait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Negan claqua de la langue.

-« Merde, c'est ma première sortie officielle avec ma femme, et tu viens gâcher ça pour discuter. »

-« Votre ... »

Le regard de Spencer glissa jusque ma taille, et je le vis pincer les lèvres en voyant le bras de Negan posé sur mes hanches. Il se racla la gorge.

-« Je m'en excuse. Mais c'est important. »

Le regard de l'homme de la bibliothèque croisa à nouveau le mien. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais cette fois-ci, il ne détourna pas les yeux. Negan le remarqua.

-« Arrêtes de mater ma femme Jake. »

Il ne répondit pas et baissa automatiquement les yeux. La menace d'avoir la moitié du visage brûlé semblait efficace. Du coin de l'oeil je vis l'homme à la batte soupirer avant d'acquiescer. Il tourna la tête vers moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-« Mon joli-coeur, je vais devoir te laisser avec Simon. »

Je reculai d'un pas, complètement abasourdie par la nouvelle. Simon. Il le faisait exprès.

-« Oh oui, merde. C'est vrai. Tu veux le tuer » il se pencha en arrière en ricanant. « Ouais tu vois Spencer, ma jolie femme a menacé mon bras droit, c'est très malpoli mais ... Putain, elle l'a allongé, bim ! » Negan mima une chute, avant de se lécher les lèvres en me regardant. « Enfin, allons-y, voyons de quoi tu veux me parler ! »

Il me pressa contre lui une dernière fois, et enfouis son nez dans ma chevelure, la humant doucement. Il déposa un baiser contre ma joue. Le contact de ses lèvres me fit frissonner. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna, d'une démarche assuré. Je restai immobile un instant avant de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je croisai les yeux bleus de Rick.

-« Est-ce que... »

-« Je vais bien » le coupai-je avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Au loin, je reconnu Simon qui s'approchait de la maison. Il souriait. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre à l'idée de devoir supporter sa présence, mais je me décidai à le rejoindre, prenant sur moi. Je n'avais pas le choix. L'homme de main de Negan se frotta les mains en me voyant m'approcher de lui, l'air guilleret.

-« Je commence à croire qu'on s'apprécie tous les deux. »

-« J'attends impatiemment le jour où je te tuerai » répondis-je, la mâchoire serrée. Il fit la moue.

-« Bon, je me suis trompé on dirait. Heureusement que tu n'as pas d'armes alors ! »

Je me contentai de souffler du nez, refusant de répondre à ses provocations. Je ne voulais pas régler ça ici. Je sorti une cigarette que je calai entre mes lèvres, puis l'allumai, le regard perdu vers la maison qui fut la mienne. Mais Simon semblait désirer sa revanche. Il ne m'avait pas quitté du regard, l'air sombre. Je soupirai et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en le fixant.

-« Tu l'as toujours pas digéré, hein ? » Il esquissa un sourire.

-« Tu sais j'ai réfléchi. Et je me suis rappelé de ce soir où j'ai foutu une balle dans la tête de ton père. C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles. »

Mon cœur s'arrêtera un court instant, alors qu'une rage folle s'emparait de moi. Il venait d'avouer à haute voix le meurtre de ma dernière famille. Je pouvais sentir mes mains trembler, alors que l'image de la mort de mon père était bloquée dans mon esprit. Simon sourit plus largement en se rapprochant de moi.

-« Quoi, un silence ? C'est tout ? »

Je me mordis l'intérieure de la joue en reprimant mon envie de lui décocher un coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour faire disparaître son sourire mesquin, et secouai la tête en reculant de quelques pas.

-« Vas te faire foutre. »

Il siffla dans mon dos. Je mourrais d'envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt, mais je me retenais. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Je pouvais sentir le regard du leader d'Alexandria rivé sur moi, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de lui parler. Je regrettais d'être venue ici. Je jetai un coup d'il vers le lieu ou Negan et Spencer étaient en train de discuter, et remarquai l'air perdu de ce dernier. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Negan était trop proche de l'autre homme. Je devais savoir. Au loin, Spencer avait reculé d'un pas. Plusieurs personnes avaient arrêtés de piller les maisons pour observer la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Il secouait de la tête alors que Negan arborait un sourire en coin.

-« T'es en train de me dire que Rick n'est pas un bon leader... Et que tu veux prendre sa place sans te salir les mains ? » Son ton était doucereux.

-« Je dis simplement que, si tu me donnais un coup de main, je pourrais te donner plus que ce ... »

-« Tu me demandes de tuer Rick, pour te rendre service ? Putain, j'y crois pas ! »

Je m'étais suffisamment rapprochée pour les entendre, et je pouvais lire dans les yeux de Spencer qu'il regrettait sa discussion avec l'homme à la batte. Ce dernier me lança un regard et sourit de plus belle en tendant sa main vers moi, m'invitant à le rejoindre. J'ignorai sa main, mais me rapprochai encore de quelques pas. Negan s'esclaffa brièvement alors qu'il se retournait vers Spencer.

-« Ma femme, elle a des tripes tu vois. Tu connais bien ma femme j'imagine ? » Spencer hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Negan sourit d'avantage. « Je l'ai menacé avec cette batte. Elle a pas bougé, tu te rends compte ? Elle a pas hésité une seconde lorsqu'elle m'a frappé, ni quand elle m'a insulté ! Les tripes gamin ... »

Le ton de Negan était doux, et menaçant à la fois. Son regard était rivé vers moi, alors qu'il était en train de faire tournoyer sa batte près de lui. Il fit un pas vers moi, et se pencha en arrière pour mieux me regarder.

-« Je sais qu'elle va vraiment essayer de le buter, parce-qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Bon, je te l'accorde » il lança un coup d'il à Spencer, « son caractère à la con m'énerve quelquefois... Mais elle a des couilles. Plus que toi. »

Il avait perdu son rictus, et me faisait désormais face. Je ne comprenais pas ce que Negan était en train de faire, ou ce qu'il voulait prouver. Il attrapa ma main, et me rapprocha de lui en se léchant les lèvres.

-« Profite du spectacle. »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Spencer, et lui enfonça la lame d'un couteau dans le ventre, avant de lui ouvrir complètement. Je sentis mon estomac se retourner alors que Spencer rattrapait ses boyaux qui glissaient hors de lui. La bile me monta et un goût amer me vint en bouche. Negan s'esclaffa.

-« Merde, tes tripes ! Elles étaient là depuis le début... Je me suis trompé ! »

Spencer tomba à genoux, ses tripes et son sang se déversant sur le sol sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Son regard croisa le mien, et je dus détourner les yeux pour ne pas vomir tant la scène était cauchemardesque. Du sang recouvrait mes bottes ainsi que mon pantalon. Je déglutis alors que Negan me regardait, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-« Cycy chérie, tu vas bien ? »

Je reculai d'un pas, incapable de lui répondre. Il venait d'éventrer un homme sous mes yeux, et souriait comme si tout était normal. Il claqua de la langue avant de m'attraper par le bras et de me coller Lucille entre les mains. J'étais tétanisée, paniquée. Il soupira à mon oreille en se collant à moi, alors que Spencer était en train d'agoniser à mes pieds.

-« Tu vois joli-coeur, il souffre, regarde-le, pathétique... » il enfouit son nez dans ma chevelure. « Achèves-le. »

Je sentis mon ventre se nouer et mon coeur s'arrêter un court instant en entendant son ordre. Je déglutis en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, à deux doigts de vomir. Je refusais de tuer un homme, je refusais de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Glenn, et Abraham. Negan grogna à mon oreille.

-« Fais-le, maintenant. Ou tu sais ce qui va se passer ... »

Il se colla un peu plus à moi. La menace. La peur. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un souffre par ma faute. Je sentis la main de Spencer sur ma botte, et croisai son regard. Il me suppliait de l'achever. Entre mes mains, je pouvais ressentir la batte vibrer, et mon coeur battre la chamade.

-« Fais-le ! » hurla Negan à mon oreille.

Mes bras refusaient de bouger, mes mains tremblaient, et la voix dans ma tête me hurlait d'abattre Lucille sur Spencer. Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue et me rendit compte que je gémissais de peur. Les mains de Negan entourèrent les miennes, et me forçaient à lever la batte dans les airs.

-« Non, je peux pas ... »

-« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

La batte s'abatta sur le crâne de Spencer dans un bruit sourd. Le craquement de son crâne me tétanisa complètement. Une giclée de sang chaud et épais éclaboussa mon visage. Il me força à la lever à nouveau pour l'abattre encore plus fort, encore, et encore. Je réussis à me dégager de l'étreinte de Negan et tombai à genoux dans ce qui restait du crâne de Spencer. Mon ventre se retourna, et je vomis le peu de nourriture que j'avais dans l'estomac. Mon coeur battait si fort que je n'entendais rien autour de moi. Je venais de tuer un homme. J'étais couverte de son sang. Une paire de bras me remit sur pieds, mais je titubai, incapable de tenir debout, sous le choc.

-« Putain, ouais, ça c'est énorme ! Une putain de bonne première sortie à deux ! »

Negan me tenait par les hanches, et me souriait, comme dans mes cauchemars. Autour de nous, les habitants d'Alexandria me regardait avec effroi, et les Saviors semblaient indifférents face à l'horreur de la situation. L'homme à la batte se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pus le repousser, encore abasourdi par ce que je venais de faire. Negan me serra un peu plus contre lui, et enfouit une de ses mains dans la chevelure, prolongeant le baiser. Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue, et il sourit contre mes lèvres.

-« Félicitations Cycy chérie. Ils te détestent maintenant. »

Je ne répondis pas. Le sang me collait à la peau, mes bottes étaient couvertes de cervelle et de tripes. J'étais un monstre. Comme lui. Il avait fait de moi un monstre. Ma vision se brouillait alors que mes jambes s'étaient remises à trembler. Je m'écroulai au sol, avant de pousser un hurlement désespéré en voyant mes mains ensanglantées. Meurtrière. J'étais une meurtrière. Et Negan avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait : me briser.

* * *

Erf. C'est un peu sadique comme chapitre, je m'en excuse !

Dans le prochain, on retrouvera Daryl... Oui !

Des bisous à vous !


	12. 11 Quelqu'un de bien

Bonjour à tous/toutes ! Désolée pour cette petite attente, j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche, j'ai écris les 3/4 de ce chapitres en 2 jours suite à la reprise (enfiiin!) de la série !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'ai été obligé de m'éloigner un peu de la série, mais on va vite reprendre le fil ! Et même si événements ne sont plus les mêmes, je ferai en sorte qu'il y ait un lien entre le déroulement de la série et ma FF.

Bon, bref, j'arrête de tergiverser, bonne lecture, et bonne St Valentiiin !

* * *

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais. Il faisait sombre, froid, et humide. Je dus plisser les yeux pour reconnaître ce qui ressemblait à une cellule, légèrement mieux aménagée que celle de Daryl, et un peu plus lumineuse. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer après la mort de Spencer. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol, et me forçai à réfléchir. Negan m'avait forcé à fracasser le crâne d'un homme qu'il venait d'éventrer, devant toute la communauté d'Alexandria, et celle du sanctuaire. Pourquoi ? « Sa femme se doit d'être aussi impitoyable que lui... » Je ne voulais pas être comme lui. Sans coeur, sans foi, sans pitié. Je reniflai en me recroquevillant sur moi même, frigorifiée, remarquant une douleur aux côtes qui m'empêchait de respirer à pleins poumons. Un bruit de pas m'alerta. Quelqu'un venait vers ma cellule.

Je me redressai en un quart de seconde, prête à voir l'homme à la batte se moquer de moi, de mes larmes et de ma faiblesse. La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière m'aveuglai quelques instants. Je plissai les yeux, et reconnu l'homme de la bibliothèque. Jake. Il se racla la gorge.

-« Negan veut te voir. Il pense que tu es calmée. »

-« Calmée ? »

Qu'avais-je pu faire pour me retrouver enfermée dans une cellule ? Mon regard croisa le sien, mais son expression impassible ne m'aidais pas. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine sans le quitter des yeux, bien décidée à le faire parler.

-« Pourquoi tu me fixe tout le temps comme ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer la mâchoire en me regardant. Je me rapprochai de lui et le pointai du doigt.

-« Y a quelque-chose derrière tout ça. Et je vais vite découvrir le pourquoi. Crois-moi. »

Il ne semblait pas près de parler. Je n'aimais pas sa manière de me regarder, ni son expression. Il me cachait quelque-chose, et je devais le découvrir. Il releva le menton avant de faire un signe de la tête, m'ordonnant silencieusement de le suivre. Avais-je le choix ? Non. Je refusais de passer une seconde de plus dans cette cellule austère. Je lui emboîtai le pas, et il referma la porte de la cellule derrière moi avant de se mettre à marcher. Je voulus inspirer profondément, mais ma douleur aux côtes me fit gémir. Qu'avais-je pu faire ? Je lançai un regard vers Jake, et me raclai la gorge.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il me regarda du coin de l'il sans répondre, continuant à marcher sans aucune expression. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête, et eus un haut le coeur en voyant un bout de cervelle séchée sur ma botte. Je déglutis en relevant la tête, essayant d'oublier que j'étais couverte de sang des pieds à la tête. Je pouvais sentir le sang séché craqueler sur ma peau.

Jake ouvrit la porte des appartements de Negan sans un mot. Je restai figée sur le seuil un instant, tétanisée à l'idée de le voir, avant de rentrer dans le salon, la mâchoire serrée et la peur au ventre. Un ricanement familier parvint à mes oreilles. La porte claqua si fort que j'en sursautai. Mon coeur s'arrêta un court instant lorsqu'il apparut dans mon champ de vision, assit sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table et un verre de whisky entre les doigts. Un rictus amusé habillait ses lèvres, et il se redressa en croisant mon regard.

-« Tu sais Cycy chérie, je vais finir par croire que tu aimes frapper mes hommes. »

Et la mémoire me revint. Negan avait ordonné à ses hommes de me ramener dans son véhicule, mais je ne m'étais pas laissé faire. J'avais frappé un d'entre eux au ventre avant de bousculer un autre si violemment qu'il était tombé à terre. Un des hommes m'avait alors donné un coup dans les côtes, expliquant la douleur que je ressentais. Incapable de me relever, ils m'avaient enfermés dans le camion avant de me jeter dans une cellule. Je déglutis en entendant Negan s'esclaffer.

-« Putain, regardes toi ! »

Il s'était relevé et s'était rapproché de moi, son regard détaillant mon visage, mes vêtements, et se mordit la lèvre.

-« On dirait que tu sors d'un putain de film d'horreur... »

-« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Ses yeux sombres étaient plongés dans les miens, pétillants, et son sourire s'était agrandi. Il se caressa le visage avec un soupir avant de me répondre.

-« Je voulais te voir te servir de ma Lucille... Te voir fracasser le crâne de ce pauvre... Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui, Spencer ! » ll se rapprocha de moi. « Tu l'as senti vibrer, hein ? Ne me mens pas... Je sais que tu l'as senti frémir. »

-« Tu m'as forcé, tu m'as forcé à tuer un homme... »

Je revoyais Spencer se vider de ses tripes sous mes yeux, la batte entre mes mains qui s'abattait encore et encore, réduisant son crâne en une bouillie rougeâtre, et eus un haut le coeur. L'image de Spencer fut remplacé par celle de Glenn. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier, mais réprimai mes larmes, refusant de lui montrer ma faiblesse.

-« Spencer était un con, mais il ne méritait pas ça » déclarai-je en secouant la tête. « Personne ne mérite ça... »

-« Cycy chérie, tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Si tu essaye de m'enfiler, tu crève. Et beaucoup de connards essayent de m'enfiler... La violence chérie, y a que ça de vrai ! »

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me lança un regard brûlant, il était si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle s'écraser contre mes lèvres. Je le haïssais en ce moment précis, mais Negan était un charmeur, et j'étais incapable de résister a cet homme aussi fou que dangereux. Il caressa ma joue de son pouce, puis mes lèvres. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine, et je reculai d'un pas.

-« Tu es complètement fou ... » murmurai-je.

-« C'est ce monde qui est fou joli-coeur, je ne fais que suivre le mouvement » répondit-il.

Son regard sombre et hypnotisant croisa le mien, et je vis dans ses yeux sa démence. Un tueur, un tyran dont j'étais la femme par obligation. Il me colla contre lui, et rejeta mes cheveux en arrière pour découvrir ma nuque, et embrassa ma peau nue du bout de ses lèvres. Le contact déclencha une décharge dans mon corps, et je réussis à le repousser de quelques centimètres, le coeur battant la chamade.

-« J'ai besoin d'une douche... » déclarai-je, « et de vêtements propres » ajoutai-je en indiquant mes habits tachés de sang qui me collaient à la peau.

-« J'ai compris, t'as envie d'être tranquille, hein ? »

Son regard sombre brillait, comme s'il lisait en moi. Je ne me sentais pas bien, couverte de sang et de cervelle, et surtout, à cause de lui. Sa présence me rappelait ce que j'avais fais, les regards horrifiés braqués sur moi. J'hochai mollement la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Negan de contenta de ricaner en détournant le regard, avant d'attraper sa batte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi compréhensif. Mon instinct me souffla de ne pas me laisser trop aller. Il recula d'un pas en se mordant la lèvre et me montra un placard à l'aide de sa batte.

-« Fais comme chez toi Cycy chérie. »

Je ne répondis pas, et le regardai s'en aller. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule pendant quelques instants. Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux et roula sur ma joue. Je ravalai ma salive en prenant l'ensemble qui se trouvait dans le placard. Un jeans noir, un haut blanc, une chemise noir, et des sous vêtements noirs. Je soufflai du nez. Du noir, toujours plus de noir. J'étais assortie à Negan. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain et posai les vêtements près de l'évier, avant de m'observer dans le miroir. Mon visage ensanglanté me faisait peur, j'avais vraiment l'air de sortir d'un film horreur.

-« Super ... » grommelai-je en retirant mes bottes.

Je les passai sous l'eau pour retirer le sang et la cervelle qui avait séché dessus, frottant le cuir de mes ongles, en essayant d'oublier d'où provenait ces traces. Je les essuyai à l'aide d'une serviette, avant de me déshabiller non sans gémir de douleur à plusieurs reprises. Un hématome large comme un poing recouvrait mes cotes. Je pestai, avant de m'engouffrer dans la cabine et douche, et d'allumer l'eau. Tout me semblait si irréaliste. Je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser complètement ce qui s'était passé précédemment. À mes pieds, l'eau était rouge. Je pris le savon et frottai ma peau de toute mes forces, quitte à en avoir mal. En passant ma main dans mes cheveux, je sentis du sang. Partout. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres alors que l'eau ne cessait de rougir. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir, mais la peine et la colère étaient bien plus douloureuses. J'espérais qu'ils ne me haïssent pas pour ce que j'avais fait. Je ne le voulais pas. Il m'avait forcé. Lorsque l'eau redevint claire, je sorti de la douche, et me séchai rapidement. Ma peau était redevenue propre. Mes cheveux aussi. Je soufflai, et m'habillai sans un mot, avant de sortir des appartements, le ventre noué. Je sortis une cigarette et l'allumai avec un soupir las. Je ne voulais pas le voir. J'avais tant besoin de parler à quelqu'un que j'appréciais, mais évidemment Negan ne me laisserait pas ce bonheur. Je sorti du bâtiment et me dirigeai automatiquement vers l'enclot à rôdeurs, sachant pertinemment que j'allais avoir quelques minutes de tranquillité à cet endroit. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, l'air était frais. Je fermai ma veste en frissonnant, avant de croiser le regard d'un homme dans l'enclot. Je plissai les yeux avant de sentir mon coeur s'arrêter.

-« Daryl ..? »

Daryl se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, entouré de rôdeurs qu'il repoussait, attachait, et s'était arrêté en me voyant. Son regard balaya les alentours, et il se rapprocha un peu.

-« Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Je déglutis. Il était pourtant là quand Negan m'a enlevé, m'a déjà vu ici. J'inspirai un coup avant de répondre.

-« Vacances. À ton avis ? J'adore être ici. »

Il ne réagit pas, repoussa un autre rodeur avant de relever la tête vers moi, le regard éteint. Je me pinçai les lèvres. Les regards sombres de Daryl m'avait toujours rendu mal à l'aise, ils trahissaient sa douleur, son mal-être. Lui demander son état était inutile. Il semblait ne pas avoir prit de douche depuis son arrivée ici.

-« Je suis contente de te voir dehors. »

-« Ouais. »

Il avait craqué. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Tout le monde craquait face à Negan. Au moins, il pouvait voir la lumière du jour. Il renifla avant de me lancer un regard en coin.

-« T'as une sale gueule » grommela-t-il.

-« T'as pas vu la tienne » répliquai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de détourner le regard, traduction : "c'est tout, vas-t'en avant que quelqu'un nous voit". Je ne voulais pas le laisser ici, seul, mais avais-je le choix ? Si quelqu'un nous voyait, Negan le saurait. Daryl le payerait, et moi avec. Je soupirai en le regardant s'éloigner, avant de m'en aller discrètement. La cour était bondée, les habitants du sanctuaire profitait des derniers jours de soleil avant le début de l'automne qui promettait d'être froid. Je vis au loin Simon, visiblement de bonne humeur. Un grognement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres, et je retournai les yeux avant de croiser son regard. Ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour une confrontation. Mes côtes me faisait souffrir à chaque respiration. Je soupirai longuement avant de tourner les talons et tomber sur Negan.

J'eus un mouvement de recul en le voyant, ce qu'il remarqua, car il claqua de la langue en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il était déçu de moi. Je déglutis.

-« Je pensais que tu viendrais me rejoindre » dit-il, faussement blessé. « Cycy, chérie, où étais-tu ? »

-« Le sang et la cervelle, c'est difficile à nettoyer » rétorquai-je. « Surtout lorsque le sang en question a eu le temps de sécher. »

-« Oups ! »

Il s'esclaffa légèrement avant de se lécher la lèvre inférieure et de m'attraper par la hanche. Son regard pétillait de malice.

-« Tu aurais pu me demander de l'aide » susurra-t-il chaudement à mon oreille. « Oh, j'aurais adoré te débarrasser de toute cette saleté... »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement en un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre de malaise et de gêne. Je n'aimais pas cette attitude et la perversité de ses mots. Il soupira avant de se pencher en arrière, me toisant de son regard sombre et brillant.

-« Merde, les joues roses ça te donne un air si... Innocent ! Alors que t'es loin de l'être hein ? »

-« Je suis quelqu'un de bien Negan. Et quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, ça ne changera pas » répondis-je.

-« Pourtant t'as tué un homme hier, un innocent. » Son sourire s'étira.

-« Tu m'as forcé à achever un homme que tu avais éventré sous mes yeux. Je l'ai aidé. »

Tenir tête à Negan n'était pas une bonne idée, et le contredire non plus. Aller contre son désir de me voir affirmer que j'étais une mauvaise personne était dangereux. Je vis sa mâchoire se serrer face à mon insolence. Un mélange de peur et d'adrénaline se diffusa en moi alors qu'il rapprochait son visage du mien, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de moi. Son souffle s'écrasa contre mes lèvres.

-« Alors quoi, je suis le méchant ? » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, son regard plongé dans le mien. « Tu crois que tu peux survivre sans avoir du sang sur les mains ? »

-« Le sang des innocents est inutile, mais quelle différence pour toi, tu n'as pas de sentiments. »

Il pouffa de rire en se penchant en arrière, hilare, alors que je sentais mes mains trembler sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Son rire me rendait encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà. Il serra ma hanche entre ses doigts en rapprochant son visage du mien, l'air jovial.

-« Oh chérie, ça, il fallait y penser avant de buter 60 de mes hommes dans leur sommeil » murmura Negan contre mes lèvres. « Oeil pour oeil, tu connais le dicton. On aurait pu se rencontrer dans de meilleures conditions tu sais ? Mais vous m'avez forcé la main, toi et ta petite troupe ... »

Il sourit légèrement alors que je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Nous avions tués ses hommes, non par simple envie, mais parce-que nous voulions passer ce pacte avec la Colline. Nous n'aurions jamais dû accepter. Je ravalai ma salive en lui lançant un regard noir qui fit grandir son sourire.

-« On donne sa langue au chat ? »

-« Vas au diable » grognai-je.

-« Avec plaisir, mais seulement si tu m'accompagne ! » s'exclama-t-il en me tendant la main. « Allons, tu vas quand même pas m'en vouloir toute ta vie, laisses-moi me faire pardonner. »

Son air ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Je voulais m'en aller loin de lui, loin de tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler que j'avais tué un homme à cause de lui. Je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches, ignorant complètement sa main tendue, et me tint droite devant lui.

-« Où tu m'emmène ? »

Il me fit un clin d'il sans me répondre, me laissant dans le flou. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, alors, sans un mot, je me rapprochai d'un pas, et le laissai entourer ma taille de son bras, non sans un frisson. Il soupira d'aise avant de se mettre en route. Nous nous dirigions vers ses appartements, me rendant alors perplexe. J'y étais encore i peine 30min, et je n'avais rien remarqué de particulier. Peut-être étais-je encore sous le choc, alors quelque-chose m'avais échappé. En entrant dans le salon, pourtant, rien ne me sauta à l'il. Lorsque Negan ouvrit la porte de la chambre, je reculai d'un pas, suspicieuse quant à ses motivations. Il pouffa de rire sans même me regarder.

-« Oh Cycy, enfin, tu crois vraiment que je suis tordu à ce point ? » Il tourna la tête vers moi, un rictus niché au coin des lèvres. « Je te l'ai dis, elles sont toujours consentantes, et là, t'en es encore assez loin ! »

Il me fit signe de venir avec lui, mais je ne bougeai pas. Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Pensait-il réellement qu'un jour, je le laisserais me toucher de la sorte ? « Fais pas ta mijorée, tu l'as bien laissé t'embrasser ! » Non, ça n'arriverait pas. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'imaginer coucher avec l'homme qui avait tué, torturé mes amis. Je déglutis avant de le rejoindre, mettant mes pensées de côté l'espace d'un instant.

Il avait récupéré la majorité des meubles qui se trouvaient dans ma chambre, à Alexandria. Le lit trônait là, les tables de chevet étaient positionnées des deux côtés du lit. Un cadre vide reposait sur l'une d'entre elle. L'armoire où je rangeais mes affaires était là elle aussi. Pas besoin de vérifier à l'intérieure pour savoir que tout était à sa place. L'intention et le message étaient clairs : Alexandria n'est plus chez toi. Pourtant, je sentais mon ventre se dénouer alors qu'un sentiment de confiance prenait place en moi. Je me raclai la gorge sans tourner les yeux vers lui.

-« Merci pour le cadre » marmonnai-je.

-« Je m'attendais à mieux » répondit Negan en se rapprochant de moi. « Oh, pas à ce que tu me saute dessus mais, Cycy chérie putain, sois un peu plus expressive et gentille tu veux ? »

Je tournai les talons pour lui faire face, le regard noir, et m'approchai d'un pas. Il ne bougea pas.

-« Merci. Pour la chambre. »

Il s'esclaffa en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, sans me quitter des yeux. Mon ton était froid, sans aucune émotion. Pourtant, j'appréciais presque le geste de Negan. Le message me faisait froid dans le dos, mais j'y voyais une tentative de montrer sa gentillesse. Il avait des faiblesses, des émotions. Je le sentais.

-« Bon, c'est un bon début ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. « Putain, t'es vraiment dure hein ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Il haussa les épaules en détournant le regard, visiblement ravi de lui même. Je fermai la porte de la chambre et m'assieds sur une des chaises, les jambes tremblantes. Je n'avais rien mangé ni bu depuis plus de 24h et je commençais à ressentir la faim. Je grommelai en secouant la tête, ce qu'il remarqua. Je n'eus pas besoin de dire un mot, qu'il posa devant moi une coupelle de fruits.

-« Ne crois pas que je vais te faire la bouffe, manges. Et reposes toi. J'en ai marre de te voir à deux doigts de crever depuis 2jours. »

« Un véritable gentleman » Je le remerciai d'un signe de la tête en croquant dans une pomme. Mes pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers les propos qu'il avait tenu dans la cour. Nous avions allumés un brasier que nous ne pouvions éteindre désormais. Nous avions fait naitre une rivalité entre Alexandria et le Sanctuaire. Glenn et Abraham étaient morts à cause de notre désir d'affirmer notre force. Daryl avait été fait prisonnier, j'avais été prise de force. Et si nous n'avions jamais passé d'accord avec la Colline ? Seraient-ils encore en vie ? Je déglutis en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Negan qui était en train de se servir un verre de whisky. Non. Ils nous auraient trouvés un jour ou l'autre, et nous n'aurions jamais capitulé sans nous battre. Il y aurait quand même eu des morts. Peut-être même moi. Un frisson parcouru mon échine en imaginant le chagrin qu'aurait éprouvé Carl, et Rick. Auraient-ils pleurés ma perte ? Je détournai le regard lorsqu'il se retourna et s'assied en face de moi, espérant qu'il ne remarque pas mes yeux embués de larmes. Je me raclai la gorge en essayant d'oublier mes pensées.

-« Étant donné que je suis ta femme, je suis sensée faire quelque chose de spécial ici ? »

Negan haussa les sourcils en entendant ma question, étonné de m'entendre demander des tâches à faire. Je me pinçai les lèvres avant de continuer.

-« Je me doute bien sûr que je n'aurais pas le droit d'utiliser une arme » ajoutai-je. « Mais rester ici toute la journée... »

-« Tu vas m'accompagner lors des ravitaillements » me coupa-t-il. « J'aime t'avoir à mes cotés. Et pour... Les sorties spéciales Rôdeurs. » Il m'adressa un sourire en coin. « J'ai envie de te voir te battre, savoir ce que tu vaux. »

C'était plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu espéré, exceptée pour sa présence constante à mes cotés. J'acquiesçai légèrement en continuant de manger, sous son regard.

-« Tu n'auras pas de flingues » ajouta-t-il. « Si tu veux me tuer, ou tuer Simon, ce sera à l'arme blanche ou à mains nues. Les armes sont si vulgaires... »

Un grognement s'étouffa dans ma gorge à l'évocation de Simon. Il allait être de la partie. Mon enthousiasme était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Negan avait l'air de s'amuser de cette confrontation, à l'instar du principal concerné. Ils ne me prenaient pas au sérieux. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Negan m'avait forcé à achever Spencer. Voir si j'étais capable de tuer. Mais Spencer était innocent. Je n'avais aucune pitié pour Simon. Je ne répondis pas. Negan se releva, s'étira, et attrapa Lucille entre ses mains. La vision de la batte me fit frissonner de dégoût.

-« Cycy chérie, je dois te laisser, j'ai à faire, avec tout ce qu'on a récupéré chez notre ami commun... »

Je sentis mes mains se crisper, et relevai les yeux vers lui. Qu'il s'en aille. J'avais tant besoin de solitude. Il sourit légèrement en se rapprochant de moi, et se mit à ma hauteur, la main posée sur ma cuisse. Il se lécha la lèvre en me regardant, et embrassa le coin de ma bouche avec une douceur inédite qui me prit de court. Que cherchait il à prouver en agissant de la sorte ? Negan se releva et, sans un mot, sorti des appartements en claquant la porte derrière lui. Inconsciemment, je caressai du bout des doigts l'endroit où ses lèvres s'étaient posées, perdues dans mes pensées.

Negan était un tyran, et il était complètement fou. Pervers, manipulateur, à la limite de l'instabilité mentale. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner, à le comprendre. Je doutais que quiconque puisse se vanter de connaître Negan. Je soupirai avant de décider de suivre ses conseils. Le manque de sommeil et le mélange d'émotions que j'avais vécu, subi ces dernières 24h étaient en train d'avoir raison de moi. Je refermai la porte derrière moi, et m'assieds sur le lit en prenant le cadre entre mes mains. Je l'ouvris, et y glissa la photo de Bellamy et moi avant de le reposer sur la table de nuit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je retirai mes bottes et ma chemise, puis me roulai en boule en tirant la couverture sur moi en soupirant d'aise. J'avais terriblement besoin de sommeil. Je sombrai rapidement.

À mon réveil, je ne fus pas surprise de retrouver la place à mes côtés vides. Je redoutais le jour où je le trouverais allongé à mes côtés. Un frisson parcourut mon échine, et je me levai, enfilai ma veste, puis sorti de la chambre. Mon ventre se noua dès que je croisai le regard rieur de Simon, qui était assit à la table, à la droite de Negan qui m'adressait un sourire resplendissant. Que faisait-il ici ? Je grognai et restai droite comme un piquet, ce qui sembla amuser le chef des Saviors, car il s'esclaffa légèrement en se frottant le visage.

-« Cycy chérie, range ce regard assassin, tu veux ? Simon était sur le point de partir... »

-« Alors qu'il s'en aille » crachai-je amèrement en fusillant le bras droit de Negan du regard. « Voir un rat dès le matin me donne envie de vomir. »

Le concerné perdit son sourire en coin alors que Negan siffla d'admiration en m'entendant insulter Simon. Je déglutis, et sans le lâcher du regard, m'installai en face de lui. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, alors que l'homme à la batte semblait attendre la suite des hostilités, mais ni Simon ni moi n'étions d'humeur. Il soupira avant de me lancer un regard en coin.

-« Je sens que je vais adorer cette journée ! » s'exclama Negan, visiblement de très bonne humeur. « Ouais, ça promet d'être explosif ! »

Je lui lançai un regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait ça. Puis, je me souvins de ses mots. J'allais les accompagner à une mission de ravitaillement aujourd'hui. Probablement la Colline. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer en me rappelant que Maggie et Sasha était là-bas. Je serrai les dents. J'espérais qu'elles seraient cachées. Si Negan trouvait Maggie, il la prendrait elle aussi, et je refusais de voir la jeune femme enceinte ici. Sans un mot, Simon se leva, fit un signe de la tête à l'homme à la batte, puis s'en alla. Ce dernier ricana en me caressant la joue du bout des doigts, le regard plein de sous-entendus.

-« Ouais, on va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression, pas vrai Cycy ? »

* * *

Prochain chapitre : visite de Negan à la Colline ! Des bisous !

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire, suivre ma FF. Merci, vous me donnez de la motivation ! :coeur:


	13. 12 Cry me a river

**9 mois.**  
 **Je sais, c'est inadmissible. Mais pendant ces 9 mois beaucoup de choses se sont produites. Je me suis retrouvée à avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. J'ai commencé à travailler, j'avais beaucoup moins de temps pour penser à ma FanFiction. Et fatalement, l'inspiration a commencé à manquer. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, j'ai mis longtemps avant de retrouver cette inspiration. Mais maintenant qu'elle est revenue, je ne compte pas la lâcher.**  
 **Promis, je suis de retour, et je mettrai beaucoup moins longtemps pour publier.**  
 **Pour me pardonner, un petit bébé de 5.000 mots vous attend ! Des bisous à vous. :coeur:**

* * *

Je sentis mon ventre se tordre face au sourire en coin de Negan, visiblement ravi de ma réaction. Ma mâchoire se serra, alors que je commençais à angoisser à l'idée d'aller à la Colline, principalement pour Maggie. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la mort de Glenn, j'espérais intérieurement qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'ait pas perdu le bébé. Je détestais ce sentiment d'impuissance que je ressentais en ce moment précis, je voulais parler à Maggie, et Sasha, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue tandis que Negan avait poussé une tasse rempli de café juste devant moi. Surprise, je relevai les yeux vers lui.

-« _Cycy chérie, bois un peu tu veux ? On a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui_ » m'ordonna-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil. « _Dépêches toi._ »

Sans un mot, je pris la tasse entre mes mains, le ventre noué, et pris une gorgée sous son regard amusé. Je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-« _Pourquoi Simon était là ?_ »

Il haussa légèrement les sourcils.

-« _Un paquet de merde sur la route en direction de la Colline risque de nous coller aux basques_ » répondit Negan avec un sourire en coin. « _Ça promet d'être vraiment ... Énorme, tu penses pas ?_ »

Une horde de rôdeurs. Je n'avais pas été confronté à une horde depuis qu'Alexandria avait été envahi. Ce soir-là, alors que Carl était en train d'agoniser, habité par la rage, la peur, la colère, Rick avait été le leader qui nous avait réveillé, fait sortir de nos maisons, et nous battre pour nos vies. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Entourée par des dizaines de morts, j'avais failli me faire avoir plusieurs fois. Je me pinçai les lèvres en ressentant cette angoisse naitre en moi, et acquiesçai en prenant une autre gorgée.

-« _Absolument fantastique_ » raillai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il ricana légèrement en dodelinant de la tête, et se mordit la lèvre en me regardant. Son regard se posa sur ma clavicule nue, et avec un soupir, il se passa la main sur le visage. Je sentis mes joues rosir, et remis correctement la veste en me raclant la gorge.

-« _Oh chérie, ne sois pas aussi pudique_ » gronda Negan. « _On est tous les deux, tu sais ? Personne ne te verra..._ »

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, scandalisée par ses sous-entendus, mais refusai de lui répondre. A la place, je me redressai, et allai chercher le plaid qui reposait sur le canapé pour m'emmitoufler dedans, cachant l'intégralité de mon corps à l'exception de mon visage et de mes mains. Sans un mot, je repris place sur la chaise en lui lançant un regard plein de sens. Un rictus amusé vint se nicher au coin de ses lèvres.

-« _Ouais, on a encore du chemin à faire._ »

Je ne répondis pas, et détournai le regard en avalant une autre gorgée, le ventre noué. Ses sous-entendus étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Je commençais à redouter le jour où il cesserait d'être l'homme patient qu'il faisait mine d'être, quand son masque tomberait, et qu'il me forcerait la main. Il se leva, prit Lucille avec lui, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en sifflotant avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je soupirai longuement en entendant l'eau couler, et finis mon café d'une traite avant de me lever, ranger le plaid sur le canapé, et sortir du salon, les mains tremblantes. Peut-être allais-je avoir quelques secondes pour parler avec Daryl. Mais en sortant, je ne pus même pas aller jusque l'enclot à rôdeurs, car Simon me barrait la route. Un large sourire habitait ses lèvres, sourire qui me tordit le ventre et qui fit naitre en moi une furieuse envie de lui écraser mon poing sur le nez. Je serrai les dents.

-« _Laisses-moi passer, s'il te plait_ » grimaçai-je, le regard plongé dans le sien.

Il s'esclaffa brièvement en secouant négativement de la tête, les poings posés sur les hanches.

-« _Pour que tu ailles parler au redneck ?_ » Il pencha la tête. « _Tu nous prend pour des idiots ? Negan savait que tu allais courir sans réfléchir pour le voir._ »

-« _Qu'est-ce que ça change, on est tous les deux enfermés ici de toute façon_ » rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Simon soupira légèrement en se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Son expression me fit frissonner de dégoût, et ma réaction le fit sourire d'avantage.

-« _Vas jouer ailleurs_ » m'ordonna Simon en secouant sa main devant mon visage. « _Si tu t'approches de lui, je lui ferais payer cher._ »

J'enfonçai mon poing dans ma poche pour ne pas lui écraser sur le nez, et le contournai sans un mot. Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis sourire d'avantage. Je grognai.

-« _Vas chier_ » grommelai-je en avançant.

J'étais sûre d'avoir parlé assez fort pour qu'il m'entende, mais il resta silencieux, droit comme un piquet. Sans un mot je me mis à marcher, sans but précis, à déambuler aux quatre coins de la cour du Sanctuaire, jetant des coups d'oeils de temps à autre vers l'enclot aux rôdeurs où se trouvait Daryl, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le retrouver avant de partir, mais Simon avait posté un homme pour surveiller. Je pestai intérieurement. Il ne faisait aggraver son cas de jour en jour. Je sentais quelques regards glisser sur moi de temps à autre, des regards craintifs pour la plupart. Les gens avaient peur de moi. Peur de la personne qu'il avait vu à Alexandria. Je soupirai en me pinçant les lèvres, avant de revenir sur mes pas. Negan se tenait là, au milieu de la cour, droit et fier, et donnait des ordres à ses hommes qui s'activaient à préparer les camions et les voitures qui allaient servir à aller à la Colline. Son regard sombre croisa le mien, et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il se rapprocha de moi lentement. Il arborait son éternelle veste en cuir, et avait son foulard rouge noué autour du cou, sa batte reposait fièrement sur son épaule. Il se lécha la lèvre en arrivant devant moi en se penchant légèrement en avant, l'air jovial.

-« _J'ai une petite surprise pour toi !_ » s'exclama-t-il. « _Voici... Un petit cadeau._ »

Il me tendit une machette rangé dans son socle en cuir en chantonnant. Je connaissais cette arme, elle venait d'Alexandria. Je tendis le bras, mais il leva l'arme avec un léger rire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, et se rapprocha un peu de moi.

-« _Tu reconnais cette arme ?_ »

-« _Oui_ » repondis-je. « _Elle vient d'Ale..._ »

-« _Elle fait partie des armes que ton ancien_ » il marqua une pause, un rictus aux lèvres « _groupe avait volé la nuit où vous avez buté mes hommes._ »

Son regard s'était assombri, et son rictus avait disparu. Je restai silencieuse, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Negan pointa sa batte vers moi, me forçant à reculer d'un pas pour éviter le contact de l'arme contre mon ventre, ce qui provoqua chez l'homme un ricanement froid.

-« _Cycy chérie, n'aies pas peur de Lucille. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais._ »

Mon regard se posa sur la batte entourée de fil barbelé qui brillait légèrement sous la lumière du soleil. _Lucille..._ Je frissonnai en revoyant le crâne de Spencer réduit en bouilli à mes pieds.

-« _Tu as perdu ta langue, ma jolie ?_ »

-« _Combien d'hommes as-tu tué ?_ »

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris de ma question, avant de s'esclaffer, hilare. Je restai stoïque.

-« _Combien d'hommes as-tu tué ?_ » répétai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. « _Moi, seulement cinq. Mon frère, trois de tes hommes, et Spencer. Et toi, Negan ?_ »

Son regard brillait de malice alors qu'il posa Lucille sur son épaule en faisant un pas vers moi. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure en soupirant longuement. Je sentis son haleine mentholée s'écraser contre mes lèvres.

-« _Merde Cycy, tu crois que j'ai compté ?_ » Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en rapprochant son visage du mien. « _Cinq seulement ? Je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à plus..._ »

Il pointa le bout de la machette contre ma poitrine, au niveau de mon coeur, et sourit d'avantage.

-« _Je suis sûr que tu les as tué avec ce genre d'armes_ » il agita légèrement la machette contre ma poitrine, faisant glisser le bout du socle en cuir sur ma chemise lentement. « _Je me trompe ?_ »

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, ne pouvant que confirmer ses dires. Je n'avais jamais pu tué un vivant avec une arme à feu, préférant utiliser le couteau qui était toujours à ma taille à l'époque. Il siffla d'un air joyeux, ravi d'avoir eu raison. Sans un mot, je tendis la main pour attraper la machette, et en voyant que Negan ne réagissait pas, j'en conclus qu'il avait terminé son petit jeu, et j'accrochai l'arme à ma hanche sous son regard pétillant. Il tourna les talons et pointa l'enclos à rôdeurs à l'aide de sa batte, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres, et me jeta un regard en coin.

-« _Dis-moi Cycy, tu as vu, ton petit copain a enfin compris quel était son rôle !_ »

Je tiquai à l'évocation de Daryl, et l'énervement dû se voir sur mon visage car il s'esclaffa en se penchant en arrière, fou de joie. Ma haine à son égard ne faisait qu'accroître à chaque pique, chacun de ses actes nourrissait ma colère et mon désir de le voir mort. Je repensais à Glenn, Abraham, Spencer, et mon ventre se tordit. Daryl emprisonné et condamné à le servir, Alexandria soumise et obligée de le fournir, de même que la Colline. Mon rôle de femme du leader fou allié. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue en serrant dans ma main droite le pommeau de la machette, et sans un mot, suivie Negan qui m'avait tourné le dos. Du coin de l'oeil, je remarquai que l'homme de la bibliothèque nous suivait de loin. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de le connaître ? Et pourquoi observait-il mes moindres faits et gestes ? Negan ouvrit la porte de son véhicule, et instinctivement, je reculai d'un pas. Un rictus vint se nicher au coin de ses lèvres. Ma prise se resserra autour du pommeau. Je me sentais plus forte, plus confiante avec cette arme à ma hanche. J'avais retrouvé du courage pour affronter l'homme à la batte, et refuser de me laisser faire sans un mot. Je déglutis en relevant le menton.

-« _Tu vas encore m'enfoncer une cagoule sur le crâne ?_ » pestai-je.

Son rictus se transforma en un éclat de rire sincère qui me déstabilisa.

-« _Merde ! Quelle insolence Cycy chérie !_ »

Il secoua la tête en soupirant, toujours aussi souriant, mais quand son regard sombre croisa le mien, le peu d'assurance que j'avais retrouvé s'évapora instantanément face à la noirceur de ses yeux. Un frisson me secoua. Il se rapprocha d'un pas, et s'humecta les lèvres en faisant rouler Lucille sur son épaule.

-« _Écoutes, je sais que la dernière fois ça s'est assez mal passé, mais Cycy, enfin, tu vas pas m'en vouloir toute ta putain de vie, non ?_ »

Je serrai les dents pour empêcher les mots de franchir les lèvres et risquer de mourir sur place. Je restai silencieuse, la main toujours crispée sur l'arme à ma hanche, ce que je remarqua l'homme à la batte car il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en claquant de la langue, l'air faussement déçu de ma réaction.

-« _Ah merde, on dirait que si finalement._ » Il haussa les épaules. « _Allez, arrêtes ton numéro et montes. Je me fous que tu vois le chemin jusqu'à ce trou à rats._ »

Je me mordis l'intérieure de la joue et avança de quelques pas vers la portière ouverte, en lui lançant un regard en coin. Son air déçu avait déjà disparu, remplacer par un large sourire qui dévoilait ses dents carnassières. Je frissonnai avant de grimper dans le camion sans lui accorder plus d'attention, et claquai la portière derrière moi, avec peut-être un peu trop de force car elle grinça légèrement. Negan passa devant le capot, avant de me rejoindre en sifflotant, l'air guilleret. Je n'avais aucune idée de la longueur du trajet jusqu'à la Colline, combien de temps allais-je rester seule avec lui dans le véhicule qui sentait si fort. Il fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre, et passa le portail sans dire un mot, avant de faire gronder le moteur d'un coup de pédale et de s'esclaffer légèrement.

-« _Putain de fin du Monde_ » marmonna-t-il avant de passer la vitesse et d'accélérer. « _Les mécanos se font rares dans ce foutu pays._ »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de regarder l'horizon par la vitre de la voiture, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Cela ne sembla pas le déranger, puisqu'il soupira d'un air guilleret, avant de farfouiller sous son siège et d'en tirer un cd qu'il inséra dans le lecteur. La musique ne tarda pas à retentir dans l'habitacle. Je fus étonnée de ce que j'entendis. Une mélodie très jazzy parvint à mes oreilles. Du coin de l'oeil je le vis agiter lentement ses doigts autour du volant, comme pour frapper la mesure.

-« _J'adorais aller à des café-concerts de jazz avant le Nouveau monde_ » m'avoua-t-il d'un air joyeux. « _Parles-moi de toi, Cycy chérie. On a du temps à tuer !_ »

Mon coeur se serra en reconnaissant les premières notes d'une chanson d'Ella Fitzgerald, "Cry me a river". Je déglutis avant de me perdre dans la contemplation du paysage, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, un souvenir douloureux me remuant les tripes au même moment.

 _\- « Bell', arrêtes ça !_ » _grommelai-je en sentant mon frère me tirer par le bras pour essayer de me déloger du siège où j'étais assise._

 _Il me lança un regard en coin, sourire aux lèvres, avant de soupirer et d'attraper mon deuxième bras pour me soulever dans les airs. Bellamy était plus grand et plus fort que moi. Il me fit décoller du siège sans effort. Je pestai en l'entendant s'esclaffer, alors qu'il enroulait son bras autour de ma taille._

 _-_ « _Allez Cy', arrêtes de faire la gueule, danses avec moi._ »

 _Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation, et, en voyant son air déçu, je lui indiquai l'heure sur mon poignet. Il serra les dents en baissant légèrement la tête. Je commençais ma journée de travail dans une petite heure, et devais y aller sans plus attendre. En croisant son regard sombre, je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de souffler._

 _-_ « _Je te promets de passer la soirée avec toi_ _Bell_ ', _mais là_ , _j'ai vraiment pas le temps_. _»_

 _\- « Je sais Cy'. C'est juste que ... » Il secoua la tête avant d'hausser les épaules. « Vas-y, avant de louper le bus, d'arriver en retard, et d'être virée ! »_

 _Je savais ce qu'il s'était empêché de dire. Il ne l'avait pas dit pour ne pas me voir triste, encore une fois. Je baissai légèrement la tête, puis embrassai sa joue avant d'attraper mon sac et de filer en claquant la porte derrière moi. Dans le salon, Cry me a river résonnait pour la dernière fois avant le début de la fin du Monde._

\- « Eh, Cycy chérie, t'es encore là ? »

La voix de Negan me sortit de ma contemplation, et je sentis qu'une larme s'était échappée malgré moi. Discrètement, je l'essuyai en hochant la tête, retrouvant difficilement pied dans le vrai Monde. La dernière fois que j'avais entendu cette musique, mon frère était vivant. Tout allait bien. Tout était normal. Je reniflai avant de lancer un coup d'oeil vers l'homme à la batte et remarquai qu'il ne souriait plus. Son regard était rivé vers la route, et en y regardant de plus près, je compris ce qui retenait tant son attention.

La horde de rôdeurs mentionnées plus tôt dans la matinée avançait lentement vers nous, attirées par le bruit des moteurs qui venaient tous de s'arrêter. Mon coeur s'arrêta quelques secondes en voyant une telle étendue de morts dressés devant nous, avançant, prêts à nous mutiler, nous tuer. Me tuer. Negan jura, l'air ravi, et attrapai Lucille qu'il avait posé tout près de lui avant de me lancer un regard brillant d'excitation.

\- « _On va voir de quoi tu es capable, mon joli-coeur !_ »

Je frissonnai de dégoût en sentant ses lèvres effleurer les miennes un court instant, puis il se retira du camion en me faisant signe de le suivre. J'étais tétanisée, complètement paniquée à l'idée d'affronter autant de rôdeurs, mais j'allais devoir faire face, et ne rien laisser paraître, pour ne pas laisser l'homme à la batte l'occasion de me briser à nouveau. J'inspirai, et sorti à mon tour du camion, la main gauche posée sur ma machette qui était accrochée à ma hanche. Je croisai alors le regard de Simon, qui souriait d'un air narquois. Je lui renvoyai son sourire en lui indiquant l'arme blanche qui était entre mes doigts. Son sourire disparu aussitôt, remplacée par une expression de colère qui rendait son visage encore plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était. Je déglutis avant de sentir Negan enrouler ma taille de son bras, me faisant à nouveau frissonner de dégoût. Il adressa à ses hommes un sourire carnassier, et leva Lucille dans les airs. Ils étaient là, tous, une centaine d'hommes et de femmes prêts à tuer jusqu'au dernier rôdeur sous les ordres de Negan.

\- « _Mesdames, messieurs, allons faire ce pour quoi nous sommes les maîtres._ » Ils acquiescèrent tous. « _Que le spectacle commence !_ »

Ils se mirent tous à marcher vers la horde, à l'exception de Negan qui me fit basculer en arrière, hilare, les yeux pétillants de démence et de folie qui me terrifia.

\- « _Quant à toi, ma douce, n'essayes pas de t'enfuir. Tous mes hommes t'observent et t'ont à l'oeil, compris ?_ » Son ton était doux, mes ses yeux sombres étaient froids. « _J'ai beau ne pas vouloir t'abîmer, je n'hésiterai pas à te briser les deux jambes si tu tentes de t'échapper, et bordel, Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aime tes jolies jambes._ »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, Lucille sur l'épaule, l'air guilleret, me laissant tétanisée de peur, le coeur battant la chamade. Je serrai ma machette entre mes doigts, bien décidée à lui montrer que je pouvais me défendre seule. Je me remémorai la nuit à Alexandria, où Carl avait failli mourir, les rôdeurs qui nous encerclaient, et notre force. J'avançai lentement vers la horde, en essayant de faire abstraction de ma situation, de Negan, du Sanctuaire, de Simon, et continuai d'avancer.

 _Now you say you're lonely_  
 _You cried the long night through_  
 _Well, you can cry me a river_  
 _Cry me a river_  
 _I cried a river over you_

Je repérai un rôdeur au loin, à la mâchoire disloquée et à la peau grisée, qui se détachait de ses tempes jusqu'aux coins des yeux. Mon ventre se tordit face à l'état de décomposition avancée du mort qui se rapprochait de moi. Je pris ma machette entre mes doigts, et inspirai lentement en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cur qui menaçait d'exploser. Le regard vide du rôdeur croisa le mien, et je resserai ma prise sur le manche de mon arme. Quelques mètres seulement me séparaient de lui, de la horde. Je ne voyais plus que lui, ce mort qui marchait vers moi, infatigable, affamé. Negan n'existait plus. Alexandria non plus. Il n'y avait que moi, le rôdeur, et la voix d'Ella Fitzgerald qui chantait en moi. Le rôdeur grogna lorsqu'il fût proche de moi. J'expirai.

 _Now you say you're sorry_  
 _For being si untrue_  
 _Well, you can cry me a river_  
 _Cry me a river_  
 _I cried a river over you_

Le bruit de la lame traversant la chaire me renvoya à cette nuit à Alexandria. Mon coeur s'arrêta un instant quand je vis le rodeur s'arrêter net, et s'écrouler à mes pieds. Sa mâchoire déjà disloqué se brisa sous le choc. J'inspirai longuement avant de retirer ma lame de son crane non sans difficulté, et me retournai en attendant un sifflement.

-« _C'est ça ! Allez Cycy, bats-toi !_ »

Son sourire accentua ma nausée, et il avança de quelques mètres en se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Un frisson parcourut mon échine lorsque je le vis lever Lucille dans les airs avant de l'abattre avec un bruit sourd sur le crâne d'un rôdeur qui s'avançait vers moi. Le sang gicla sur mes vêtements ainsi que sur sa joue, parsemant sa barbe poivre et sel d'une traînée pourpre. Un grognement animal s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

-« _Montres-moi ce que t'as dans le bide ..._ »

Il s'éloigna de moi sans un regard, tournoyant sa batte lentement à l'affût des rôdeurs, l'air ravi, tandis que les Sauveurs frappaient, tuaient, tranchaient tout ce qui passait à leurs côtés. Quelques mètres devant moi, Simon semblait en difficulté face à un rôdeur à la peau brune et flasque. Sa main avait traversée sans peine la moitié de son buste, et le rôdeur claquait ses dents à quelques centimètres du visage du meurtrier de mon père. « _C'est à toi de le tuer, souviens-toi._ » La voix dans ma tête ria légèrement. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Simon était mien. Je voulais être la personne qui l'enverrait six pieds sous terre. En quelques enjambées, je me rapprochai de lui et donnai un violent coup de pied dans le rôdeur qui tituba légèrement. Sans attendre, j'enfonçai ma lame dans son crâne et le fit s'écrouler à terre.

\- « _Pas aujourd'hui_ » grognai-je à voix basse.

Mon regard croisa celui de Simon. Ses lèvres étaient déformés en un rictus. Il renifla, l'air mauvais en secouant sa main dégoulinante de la chair putréfiée du rodeur qui gisait à ses pieds sans me lâcher du regard.

\- « _À quoi tu joues gamine ?_ » il s'avança d'un pas, et son rictus se transforma en sourire malsain. « _Je suis juste là, j'étais à ta merci ... Et tu me sauves ?_ »

Je ravalai ma salive et me rendit compte que ma gorge était serré et mon ventre noué. Simon m'effrayait. Il m'effrayait autant qu'il me dégoutait, mais je refusais de lui montrer mes émotions.

\- « _Pas comme ça. Je te tuerai. Seule. De la même manière que tu as tué mon père_ » crachai-je.

\- « _Quelle grandeur d'âme ... Rick a fait du bon travail avec toi on dirait._ »

Il abattit sa hache dans le crâne d'un rodeur qui s'était dangereusement approché de moi sans même que je l'entende. Son sang gicla sur ses vêtements ainsi que sur sa joue, et il se tourna à nouveau vers moi en s'esclaffant.

\- « _J'ai hâte de voir ça !_ »

Les Sauveurs tuaient, déchiquetaient, réduisaient en miettes les rôdeurs qui voyaient leurs rangs diminuer. Ils étaient rapides, doués, et arrivaient à en rire. Quelques blagues fusaient, et à mesure que les corps s'amoncelaient, mon envie de m'enfuir ne faisait qu'amplifier. Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de la bordure de la forêt. Je n'avais qu'à faire quelques mètres, et courir, courir sans m'arrêter. Courir jusqu'à Alexandria, rejoindre Rick, Carl, Michonne et Carol. Rejoindre mon groupe. Mais la menace de Negan était là, son ombre flottait autour de moi. Sans même le voir je pouvais le sentir, je savais qu'il n'était pas loin. Et même si j'y arrivais, si je m'enfuyais, et que les hommes de Negan ne m'attrapait pas, ce qui semblait quasi impossible, Daryl était toujours coincé au Sanctuaire. Negan n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à le torturer davantage pour me faire payer mon erreur. Il ne s'arrêterait pas là. L'homme à la batte était un fou.

\- « _Putain ouais !_ »

Son rugissement me fit sursauter, et je me rendis compte qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres à peine de moi, un large sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches carnassières.

\- « _Regardes moi ça, mes deux femmes sont couvertes de sang et de chair, bordel que c'est excitant !_ »

Il abattit sa batte sur le crâne d'un mort, faisant gicler sa cervelle jusqu'à mes pieds, en éclatant d'un rire si malsain que j'en frissonnai de peur. Negan se plaisait dans ce monde. Son esprit était brisé, il s'était adapté à ce nouvel ordre mondial. Tué ou être tué. Il était en haut de la pyramide. Un tyran. Son rire s'atténua alors qu'il secoua légèrement sa batte, projetant des gouttes de sang autour de lui.

\- « _Alors Cycy, tu passes un bon moment ?_ »

Il semblait sincère. Comme si cela était possible d'apprécier tuer une horde de morts-vivants et de risquer la mort à tout instant ... Ce qui était son cas. Je déglutis en relevant légèrement le menton, essayant de faire bonne figure alors que je mourrais littéralement de peur.

\- « _J'ai connu plus reposant._ »

Ma voix était tremblotante, trahissant mes émotions, mais Negan dû prendre ma peur pour de l'excitation causée par le massacre qui était en train d'avoir lieu car il abordait un air fier. « _Le fou est fier de sa femme ..._ » Je me pinçai discrètement le bras, assez fort pour que la voix s'en aille, mais elle avait raison. Je faisais exactement ce que Negan attendait de moi. Il se rapprocha de moi, Lucille posée sur l'épaule, et tendit sa main vers mon visage. Je restai immobile, incapable de bouger d'un centimètre. Ses doigts frôlèrent la ligne de ma mâchoire, et son sourire s'adoucît.

\- « _Ma douce Cyrielle ..._ »

Ses yeux brillaient, et son visage semblait apaisé. Il m'admirait. C'était le mot. Ses doigts remontèrent jusque ma joue, qu'il effleura du bout de l'index, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rapprochant légèrement. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger d'un seul centimètre tant j'étais surprise par ce soudain changement d'humeur. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, exerçant une légère pression sur cette dernière, en soupirant un prénom. _Lucille_. Aussitôt dit, son regard redevint sombre et son sourire disparu.

\- « _Tu n'es pas elle._ »

Sa voix était si basse que je crus l'imaginer. Mais sa main quitta mon visage, et ses se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Il était en colère. Un grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi, se dirigeant vers un rôdeur qui s'avançait lentement. Il hurla avant d'abattre sa batte sur le crâne du mort, qui tomba à terre en se disloquant sous le choc. Negan releva sa batte, et commença alors à réduire en bouillis le rôdeur à ses pieds, projetant des bouts de chairs tout autour de lui, fou de rage. Il était en train de craquer. Je pouvais sentir sa colère et sa frustration alors qu'il s'acharnait à mettre en pièce le rôdeur qui ne ressemblait déjà plus à grand chose. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa le mien. Mon ventre se tordit de peur quand un sourire démentiel étira ses lèvres, et il se rapprocha de moi en secouant légèrement sa batte à mes pieds.

\- « _Allons chérie, ne me regardes pas comme ça._ » Il pencha la tête sur le côté. « _Je pourrais presque croire que tu as peur de moi !_ » ajouta-t-il en s'esclaffant, comme s'il venait de dire une bonne blague. « _C'est quand même pas le cas, mh ?_ »

Je déglutis en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était complètement cinglé. Alors, lentement, je secouai la tête de gauche à droite alors que ma voix intérieure me hurlait de m'enfuir, de courir, de m'échapper de cet enfer. Son rire s'intensifia alors qu'il agrippait ma main en me penchant en arrière, comme un danseur avant d'embrasser mes lèvres avec fougue. Elles étaient chaudes, et douces. Je serrai les dents alors qu'il me pressait contre lui, refusant de répondre à son baiser. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, et lorsqu'il lâcha ma bouche, il ronronna de plaisir.

\- « _Tu as perdu ta langue mon ange ?_ »

\- « _Non_ » mais ma voix s'éteignit, incapable de dire un mot de plus.

Cela lui suffit, et il ne dût pas remarquer la peur qui m'habitait, ainsi que l'incompréhension. Alors que nous roulions vers la Colline, Negan remit la musique, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'oeil, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de voir.  
Il avait lâché prise, avait perdu son masque l'espace d'une seconde, il m'avait montré une partie de lui qu'il ne m'avait jamais montré. _Lucille_. Sa batte portait visiblement le prénom d'une personne qu'il connaissait. _Lucille_. Qui pouvait bien être cette Lucille ? L'image de Negan en mari aimant me revint en tête. Sa femme. Lucille était sa femme. Que lui était-il arrivé ? L'avait-il perdu ? Était-elle morte pendant l'Apocalypse, ou avant ? Les questions ne cessaient de s'accumuler dans ma tête, alors que les murailles de la Colline se dessinaient devant nos yeux. L'homme à la batte sifflota un air guilleret en voyant les portes s'ouvrir. Je priais silencieusement pour que Maggie et Sacha soit caché. Si Negan tombait sur la veuve enceinte, il l'emporterait avec lui elle aussi.


	14. 13 The Hilltop

_**Hello !**_  
Encore une fois j'ai un peu trop pris mon temps, mais je ne vais pas vous mentir : Ceci est le dernier chapitre ... A la première personne. _RANGEZ. VOS. COUTEAUX. CA VA ALLER_.  
En effet, depuis que j'écris ma FanFiction sur Stranger Things à la troisième personne, je ne suis plus _du tout_ à l'aise avec l'écriture d'un simple POV. J'aime bouger d'un personnage à l'autre, alors, après ce chapitre, on change com-plè-te-ment de style de narration. Donc, ce chapitre est assez court comparé au précédent (déso ...), mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !  
Evidemment, merci pour les reviews, merci d'être encore là malgré l'absence de 9 mois. PLUS JAMAIS JE VOUS QUITTE, VOUS M'AVEZ TANT MANQUÉ !

* * *

La Colline n'avait jamais été un endroit que j'appréciais. Les habitants étaient déconnectés de la réalité. Aucun ne semblait saisir la gravité de la situation, l'apocalypse, la possible fin du Monde. Les morts qui revenaient à la vie, et qui pouvait à tout moment raser cet endroit. Par dessus tout, je ne supportais pas leur leader, Gregory. Cet homme me dégoûtait profondément, depuis notre première entrevue, où il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de faire des sous-entendus graveleux à Maggie. Je reniflai en le voyant aux portes de l'immense manoir qui lui servait de demeure, oubliant presque la présence du chef des Sauveurs à mes côtés. Mon visage devait exprimer mon ressenti quant à Gregory car il s'esclaffa en coupant le moteur, me couvant de son regard sombre.

\- « _J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz !_ »

Je ne répondis pas, et serra les poings contre mes cuisses en croisant le regard du pathétique leader de la Colline qui arborait un sourire crispé. Negan sortit de la camionnette et je le suivis, la main posée sur le pommeau de mon arme. Un jeune homme aux cheveux longs -que je reconnus aisément après quelques secondes- se tenait aux côtés de Gregory, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il eut un mouvement presque imperceptible, comme s'il avait voulu venir vers moi. Je lui lançai un regard en coin, incapable de dire un seul mot. Il s'était porté garant pour protéger Maggie à la Colline. Je me détendis en le voyant sourire légèrement à mon encontre, comme pour me rassurer. Elle était en sécurité visiblement. Un poids s'enleva de ma poitrine. Grégory s'était avancé, toujours avec ce sourire crispé collé sur les lèvres. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine quand il tendit la main vers Negan, comme s'ils étaient amis.

\- « _Negan ! Nous attentions votre venue, nous avons préparés des provisions, juste par ici, dans le ..._ »

\- « _Grégory, Grégory ..._ » le coupa Negan, sans même prendre la peine de lui serrer la main. « _Pas si vite ! Tu es pressé qu'on s'en aille ? Allons, où sont tes bonnes manières !_ »

Son ton était enjoué, mais menaçant. Il ne trompait personne. Le regard du leader de la Colline était fuyant, et son sourire disparut partiellement, remplacé par une mine décontenancé.

\- « _Non ! Jamais je ne me permettrais de vous mettre à la porte, Negan, enfin ... Je ..._ » bafouilla-t-il, complètement perdu dans ses propos.

Negan éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait plus à un rugissement qu'à un véritable rire, et Grégory resta muet quelques instants avant de se joindre à lui, le regard paniqué. Je n'arrivais pas à éprouver autre chose que de la pitié envers cet homme. Il rampait littéralement aux pieds de l'homme à la batte, se tortillant dans tous les sens comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Negan le rendait mal à l'aise, et l'effrayait au plus haut point. Mon ventre se noua face à ce spectacle désolant. Derrière lui, Paul me fixait intensément, comme s'il essayait de me parler à travers ses yeux. Il fit la navette entre Negan, qui venait d'enrouler ma taille de son bras, et moi. Je pinçai légèrement mes lèvres face à son air peiné. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à éprouver de la pitié à cet instant précis.

\- « _Cycy chérie, et si nous allions boire un verre ?_ »

Question rhétorique. C'était un ordre indirectement adressé à Grégory. Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête, le regard fuyant. Je déglutis et acquiesçai légèrement sans dire un mot, alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du manoir. Les hommes de Negan comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller récupérer -ou plutôt voler- les ressources que la Colline avait mit de côté pour eux. Il semblait clair qu'il n'y avait qu'à Alexandria que les Sauveurs se permettaient de prendre ce qu'ils désiraient, comme moi par exemple. Un frisson me secoua alors que le souvenir de mes derniers instants libres me revenaient en tête. Je pensai alors à Carl, ainsi qu'à ma lettre. Mon coeur se serra quelques secondes, et je sortis de mes pensées en entendant la porte claquer derrière moi. Nous venions d'entrer dans le bureau de Grégory, et ce dernier était en train de servir trois verres d'un whisky que j'avais déjà vu dans les appartements de Negan. Son préféré surement. Ce dernier s'installa confortablement sur le divan qui faisait face au bureau en bois, attrapa son verre entre ses doigts et le fit tourner légèrement en humant le whisky, avant de soupirer.

\- « _Putain, quel bonheur._ »

Gregory arborait encore ce sourire crispé. Je remarquai son regard qui me détaillait. Mes bottes ainsi que mon pantalon étaient couverts de sang brunâtre qui commençait à sécher. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, je vis qu'il était désolé pour moi.

\- « _Bonjour Cyrielle_ » souffla-t-il, si bas que je ne faillis pas l'entendre.

\- « _Bonjour Grégory_ » répondis-je, stoïque.

\- « _Vous vous connaissez on dirait !_ » ricana Negan. « _Dites-moi tout ! Je suis si curieux !_ »

Je serrai les dents sans lâcher Grégory du regard, attendant qu'il prononce un mot. Mais rien ne vint. Je pris donc une grande inspiration en essayant de calmer les battements de mon coeur qui avait commencé à s'affoler à l'idée qu'il dise quelque-chose que Negan ne devrait pas savoir.

\- « _Nous nous sommes croisés quelques fois. Rien de plus._ » Du coin de l'oeil je vis qu'il semblait attendre autre chose. « _Et je ne l'apprécie pas._ »

Negan siffla, faussement étonné. Mon dégoût envers le vieil homme devait transpirer par tous mes pores. Je vis la mâchoire de Grégory se contracta en entendant le sifflement de l'homme à la batte, et s'assit derrière son bureau, l'air tendu.

\- « _Les femmes, si compliquées, hein ?_ »

Il s'esclaffa faussement, mais le regard sombre de Negan fit mourir son rire dans sa gorge. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement avant d'avaler une gorgée de son whisky.

\- « _Je trouve qu'au contraire, ma femme est très claire. Grégory, qu'as-tu fait pour qu'elle soit à ce point dégoûtée par ta seule présence ? Je suis si curieux, c'est un vilain défaut je sais ..._ »

À quoi jouait-il, bon sang ? Il semblait réellement intéressé par la raison de notre désaccord, qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais je refusais de lui parler de Maggie. Et s'il continuait ses questions sur la veuve, et que Grégory disait une bêtise qui révélerait qu'elle était surement à l'étage ? L'idée d'avoir quelqu'un de mon groupe si proche de moi me réchauffa le coeur. Le vieil homme but d'une traite son verre, avant de soupirer.

\- « _Il est possible qu'à notre rencontre, j'ai pu ... Manquer de tact et de galanterie_ » balbutia Grégory en fuyant le regard de Negan.

Le leader des Sauveurs étouffa un cri de surprise avant de se redresser, l'air fou de joie. « _Une vraie drama-queen_ » railla ma voix intérieure.

\- « _Merde, Grégory ! Un gentleman comme toi, manquer de galanterie ?_ » L'ironie était palpable. « _Ma femme n'aime pas l'impolitesse, je m'en rend compte chaque jour un peu plus ..._ »

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky avant de soupirer longuement.

\- « _Allons mon ange, bois donc ton verre._ »

Sans grande conviction, j'attrapai mon verre encore plein, et le vidai d'une traite en regardant Negan droit dans les yeux. Le liquide était amer, fort, et me brûla la gorge. Je serrai les dents, retenant ma grimace de dégoût, et reposa un peu trop brutalement mon verre sur le bureau de Grégory. Negan souriait, fier comme un coq. Mon ventre se noua face à son air satisfait.

\- « _Pas la peine de prolonger cette entrevue pour toi Cycy chérie. Je ferais un bien piètre amant si je t'obligeais à côtoyer quelqu'un que tu n'apprécies pas, tu n'es pas d'accord ?_ »

Une vague de haine naquit en moi, si vite que mon coeur s'arrêta quelques instants. Son audace et son naturel me donnait envie de hurler. Comment pouvait-il être aussi odieux ? Il m'obligeait à le côtoyer tous les jours, et à faire face au meurtrier de mon père, armée, mais avec la menace de pouvoir me torturer ou torturer mon groupe si je mettais mes menaces à exécution. Negan était ce qu'on pouvait faire de pire dans ce bas monde. Un homme fou, dangereux, manipulateur, charismatique, qui se complaisait dans la souffrance et qui puisait sa force dans la terreur qu'il imposait. Je déglutis alors qu'il se redressait, l'air guilleret.

\- « _Tu peux y aller, ma chérie._ »

Pas d'escort. Pas de chaperon. Pas de Simon derrière moi. Je dissimulai difficilement ma surprise. Que lui arrivait-il ? Je hochai simplement la tête, sans pour autant faire un seul geste. Negan avait deux visages. Celui du leader, fou et manipulateur, celui qui avait tué Glenn et Abraham, qui m'avait forcé à tuer Spencer, qui avait torturé Daryl. Mais il y avait ce Negan presque avenant. Celui qui perdait parfois son masque et montrait ses faiblesses. Sa faiblesse. _Lucille_. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Il avait un jour été un mari. Un homme heureux en ménage. Je devais utiliser cette faille, m'en servir contre lui, jouer sur les deux tableaux. Sur les deux visages. Sur les deux Negan. Alors, face à cet élan de gentillesse, je me rapprochai de lui, et posai ma main sur sa joue. Son regard changea du tout au tout, s'illuminant quasi automatiquement. Je devais essayer. En ravalant mon dégoût, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, une simple pression, puis fis volte face sans même le regarder, effrayée par ce que j'allais voir. Il ronronna légèrement dans mon dos.

\- « _Putain de merde, Grégory, je te remercie d'être une parfaite merde envers les dames !_ » rugit-il.

Refusant d'en subir plus je me dépêchai de sortir du bureau et claquai la porte derrière moi, le coeur au bord des lèvres, lèvres que je ne pu m'empêcher de toucher du bout des doigts. J'avais réussi. Mais cela m'assurait quelques instants de tranquillité. Un petit sourire déforma mes lèvres alors qu'un sentiment de liberté prit possession de moi.

\- « _Bien joué Cyrielle_ » murmurai-je à voix basse.

\- « _On parle toute seule maintenant ?_ »

Je n'avais même pas vu Paul qui était dans un coin du hall, presque invisible, seul. Mon coeur s'emballa et je me précipitai vers lui, lui sautant littéralement dessus. Des jours entiers que je n'avais pas pu partager un vrai moment de tendresse avec quelqu'un que j'appréciais, et Paul faisait partie des personnes que je considérais comme ma nouvelle famille. Ses bras puissants m'encerclèrent et je ne pus retenir un sanglot.

\- « _Oh mon dieu, Paul ..._ »

Il s'esclaffa en caressant mes cheveux.

\- « _On m'appelle plutôt Jésus, mais j'apprécie._ »

Sa remarque me fit rire légèrement. Si Negan savait qu'à quelques mètres de lui, je venais de retrouver quelqu'un de mon groupe ... Il le tuerait sans hésiter. Ma joie fut courte en me rappelant qu'il était là. Toujours. Je m'éloignai de mon ami, nos regards ne se quittant pas.

\- « _Rick m'a prévenu pour toi._ »

Je déglutis à l'évocation du sheriff.

\- « _Ils vont bien ?_ » Paul hocha la tête. Je soupirai de soulagement. « _Oh merde ... J'ai si peur Paul._ »

Sa mâchoire se crispa en entendant le sanglot dans ma voix. Je devais avoir l'air en piètre état, encore couverte de sang de rôdeur. Il me reluqua de la tête au pied, l'air pensif, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers le bureau de Grégory où se trouvait l'homme à la batte, puis me fit signe de le suivre. Je ne me fis pas prier, et il m'emmena dans une petite pièce dépourvu de fenêtre. Personne ne nous verrait. Je soupirai.

\- « _On a pas beaucoup de temps_ » commença Paul en croisant mon regard. « _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Maggie. Elle est avec Enid et Sasha au sous-sol. Elles vont toutes bien._ »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, en le remerciant silencieusement. Je n'aurais pas supporté une mauvaise nouvelle concernant mon groupe. Mais quelque-chose n'allait pas. Paul semblait crispé, et tendu. Je posai ma main sur son bras en le questionnant du regard, mais il le fuyait.

\- « _Paul ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

Sa mâchoire se contracta alors que je m'attendais au pire. Il releva la tête vers moi et je vis dans ses jeux bleus qu'il était désolé.

\- « _On a un contact au Sanctuaire ... Il s'appelle Jake._ »

\- « _L'homme de la bibliothèque ..._ » marmonnai-je.

Cela expliquait son attitude étrange, cette manière de me regarder si intensément. Paul hocha légèrement la tête avant de continuer, toujours avec cet air peiné.

\- « _On pensait qu'il ne t'emmènerait pas. On était sûr de nous, après Alexandria, et Spencer ... Et on savait qu'il allait emmener beaucoup d'hommes pour s'occuper de la horde ... Cyrielle, je suis désolé ..._ »

Je sentis comme un poids tomber dans mon estomac vide. Ils comptaient nous libérer, moi et Daryl, profiter de la horde et du nombre restreint d'hommes restés au Sanctuaire pour nous sauver de cet endroit, nous ramener à notre groupe. La riposte avait déjà commencé de leur côté. Un léger sentiment de joie s'insinua en moi en pensant au chasseur qui allait être libre d'une minute à l'autre. Et la joie fut rapidement remplacée par une peur viscérale.

\- « _Il va vous tuer ..._ » murmurai-je en regardant Paul droit dans les yeux. « _Il va_ _devenir fou de rage !_ _Il va te tuer, il va tuer Rick ..._ »

La peur. La peur qui ne quittait plus ma vie depuis des jours, la peur de Negan qui régissaitma vie, qui semblait être devenue une part entière de ma personne. La peur qui me rongeait en ce moment même et qui avait contaminé Paul qui me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer, alors que je pouvais sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux.

\- « _Il ne tuera pas Rick, Cyrielle. Il a besoin de lui. Et on sait déjà à quoi s'attendre._ »

\- « _Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais_ » marmonnai-je contre son torse. « _Il va torturer quelqu'un. Il ..._ »

\- « _Eh, Cyrielle, stop._ »

Paul prit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Je remarquai alors que le bleu de ses yeux était très similaire au mien, et j'étais quasi sûre que nous pourrions nous faire passer pour des membres de la même famille sans aucune difficulté. « _Quelle bon moment pour penser à la famille, hein Cycy ?_ » Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres et je sentis le pouce de mon ami se poser sur ces dernières.

\- « _Arrêtes de paniquer, on sait ce qu'on fait ... On sait déjà à quoi s'attendre_ » répéta-t-il avec un faible sourire. « _Je suis juste triste que tu ne puisses être libérée toi aussi ..._ »

\- « _Je vais bien Paul, je sais c'est fou_ » ajoutai-je en secouant la tête face à son air étonné. « _Negan ne me fera aucun mal. Physiquement du moins ... Mentalement, c'est_ _autre chose. Mais je vais bien, je t'assure._ »

\- « _Tu es sûre ?_ »

Il semblait réellement inquiet. J'hochai faiblement la tête de haut en bas. Negan tenait à moi, aussi étrange que cela pouvait l'être. Il tenait à ma ressemblance avec _elle._ Je n'en doutais plus. Il ne me ferai aucun mal car il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal à _elle._ Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter alors que mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. C'était le bruit des portes d'entrée du hall du manoir qui venait de retentir, et nous étions tous les deux figés dans notre cachette. Paul réagit en premier, en me plaquant contre le mur derrière moi, sa main gauche sur mes lèvres, étouffant mon cri de surprise. De sa main libre il me fit signe de me taire. Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés les miens, alors qu'à l'extérieur, des bruits de pas retentissaient. Les Saviors montaient l'escalier avec autant de discrétion qu'une horde d'hippopotames. Je pouvais sentir les cheveux de Paul frôler mon visage et remarquai seulement qu'il se tenait à quelques millimètres de moi. Une légère gêne se mêla à ma peur. « _Bon dieu Cyrielle, t'en as pas marre d'être aussi prude ? C'est la fin du monde !_ »

\- « _Eh !_ » je tressaillis en entendant la voix de Simon, si proche. « _Quelqu'un a vu la midinette aux cheveux longs qui sert de bras droit au vieux croulant ?_ »

Pas de toute, il parlait de Paul. Ce dernier ne put se retenir de grogner en entendant la remarque de Simon à son égard, et je sentis sa main quitter mes lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi.

\- « _Cyrielle, je vais sortir_. »

Il parlait si bas que je ne faillis pas l'entendre.

\- « _Tu vas rester ici, dans cette pièce. Je vais les emmener à l'étage, et tu vas sortir quand tu n'entendras plus rien, compris ?_ »

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Paul me sourit une dernière fois et embrassa mon front en guise d'au revoir, et, en s'assurant que j'étais totalement invisible, sortit de la pièce en attrapant au passage une caisse d'alcool derrière lui avec un air faussement guilleret. La porte se referma derrière lui, me laissant seule avec ma peur et ma gorge serrée.

\- « _La voilà, la midinette_ » chantonna Simon.

Bien que je ne puisse pas voir son visage, j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il arborait ce large sourire malsain habituel. Comme j'avais hâte de le tuer.

\- « _Dis donc, tu nous gâte !_ »

\- « _Vous nous protégez si bien, il me faut vous remercier._ »

Le sarcasme découlait de chaque mot prononcé par Paul, si bien que je du retenir un éclat de rire.

\- « _Mais si vous voulez, il y a d'autres choses très intéressantes en haut. Suivez-moi._ »

Je m'étonnais de la facilité avec laquelle les hommes de Negan acceptèrent. Ils devaient être 5, en comptant Simon, à en croire le bruit dans les escaliers. J'inspirai longuement, avant d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage. J'en profitai pour sortir de ma cachette, en m'assurant d'être seule dans le grand hall, avant de sortir du manoir. L'air frais me fit frissonner, alors que le soleil était camouflé derrière les épais nuages qui s'étaient formés dans le ciel. La pluie s'annonçait rude et le vent de levait doucement mais sûrement. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en regardant autour de moi, alors les Saviors remplissaient leurs camions en s'envoyant des blagues de temps à autre. À l'heure qu'il était, Daryl devait être libre, du moins, je l'espérais. Qu'il soit libre et loin du Sanctuaire à notre retour, loin de Negan et de Lucille. Mon coeur se serra légèrement en pensant à l'archer. L'imaginer libre me fit sourire légèrement. Au moins, l'un de nous allait vite retrouver notre groupe. Les conséquences allaient être monstrueuses. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'Alexandria soit prête, car Negan n'allait pas apprécier qu'on lui vole son jouet.

* * *

Confession (pas) intime : Ça fait environ 1 mois que je suis bloquée à la fin de ce chapitre, ne sachant pas comment le continuer. Alors, je le coupe maintenant, et j'espère que le changement de narration ne vous dérangera pas trop ! Des bisous à vous, portez vous bien et à très bientôt !


	15. SHE'S ALIVE, ALIVE !

**NON, VOUS NE RÊVEZ PAS.**

 **NON, JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE.**

 **OUI, CETTE HISTOIRE AURA UNE FIN.**

 **Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps. Trop sûrement.**

 **Je viens tout juste de terminer un chapitre que je ne publie pas tout de suite car je veux prendre de l'avance pour ne pas me laisser aller trop facilement. Peut être que cette histoire ne vous intéresse plus, j'en ai bien conscience.**

 **Mais je vais la finir. Je veux la finir. Et je la finirai.**

 **L'histoire de Cyrielle compte. Et elle va être écrite.**

 **À très bientôt, très très très bientôt, je peux vous l'assurer.**

 **Bisous à vous, portez vous bien !**


End file.
